The Myrmidons
by Pretty Racing
Summary: Slash. HarryDraco. Hagrid never had the chance to bring Harry to Dumbledore, instead he was given to the Aurors and raised in a secret training program. Now, when he should be starting his seventh year, he steps for the first time into Hogwarts...
1. Prologue

**Summary**: On Halloween night Hagrid never had the change to bring Harry to Dumbledore, instead he and four others were given to the Aurors and raised in a secret training program sponsored by Unspeakables and Head Aurors. Now, when he should be starting his seventh year, he and his four companions step for the first time into Hogwarts...

**Warnings**: MAJOR AU! MAJOR! And Slash of the Harry/Draco kind.

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns these brilliant characters.

* * *

**Prologue**

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy loved his mother, he really did. But ever since his father was arrested at the end of his fifth year a whole new side of her was revealed. She became extremely overprotective and worried about him, and he rarely had a moment by himself anymore. If she wasn't able to be with him then it was one of the house elves. At school it was an effort to get Crabbe and Goyle let him go to the bathroom by himself. He had no privacy anymore. He didn't always hate it, it was nice to know that his mother cared for him so much.

But, She also insisted that she couldn't been seen in public by herself so she always dragged Draco along. Shopping, appointments, tea parties, and general social visits. It was boring as History of Magic. Today they were visiting the ministry. Honestly, the ministry had already raided the mansion four different times, but they were still determined to rip the Malfoys apart. Having his father in jail just wasn't good enough. And it was worse at school, that Damn Weasel and his friends refused to leave Draco alone and teased him at every available opportunity.

Draco had also lost a lot of respect in Slytherin during his sixth year. And it wasn't because of his father being arrested for being a Death Eater. No, it was worse.

Much worse.

Blaise had discovered that Draco was a virgin. Now he was the whole laughing stock of Slytherin. There weren't any Virgins above fourth year, except him. And now he was out to lose his virginity, and fast. And he was determined to do it before his seventh year, which started in three weeks.

But Draco had a problem.

He was picky. That was the whole reason he hadn't lost it yet, in fact. He refused to have his first time with a girl. No, he wanted an older, hot, muscled, and attractive man to control everything. Calloused hands sliding against his skin. A deep voice rumbling in his ears. Intense eyes. Great smile.

Draco had high standards an no one fit the bill. No one respectable anyways. There were a few that fit the bill, but they were Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors, and he couldn't lose his virginity to one of them. They were only for one night stands and quick flings. And now that he was determined, he was under his mother's watchful eye and unable to escape and be alone.

Draco's musing was interrupted by a shout from the office. His mother was in a meeting with some ministry official talking about the most recent raid and the property damage that was inflicted by careless Aurors. Draco didn't really care, he knew his mother would win the argument eventually. But he was bored and sitting outside the office with a secretary who was giggling over a book about Derwent Shimpling.

"Excuse me Miss, where is the bathroom?" Draco asked.

The girl didn't even look up at him. "Down the hall, third door on the left." She answered.

Draco sighed and stood up. He slowly drudged down the empty, beige hallway to the third door on the left with a white figure of a wizard.

Draco pushed the door open and headed towards the mirrors. He ran a hair through his silvery blonde hair, it hung a little above the bottom of his ears. He stopped slicking it back when his mother told him that he looked too much like his father. And with it long he looked more like his mother.

A toilet flushed behind him and a stall door opened. Draco glanced up in the mirror to see who was in the bathroom with him and froze. A tall, black haired, darkly tanned skin, and highly muscled man walked beside him and turned on the water to wash his hands. Draco, remembering his years of upper class breeding, composed his features. The tall man glanced at him and shot him a grin. Draco nearly buckled when the white teeth were flashed and the green eyes sparkled at him.

"Hey, it's not often there are other teens in the Ministry. What brings you here?" Draco's Greek God asked. He had a slight American accent, which surprised Draco.

Draco took a moment to compose himself before replying. "My Mother is in a meeting and then we are going shopping for my hogwarts supplies. You?"

"I'm visiting my uncle and he's working so I'm wandering." He shrugged and dried his hands.

Draco watched the muscles flexing in his arms as he threw away the paper towel. He glanced back up at his face only to notice that he was smirking down at him. Draco quickly straightened up and cleared his throat. "So... who's your uncle?"

"He's an auror. Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're related by blood?"

"Yeah, he's my dad's brother. My mom is Irish, I got a lot of her features. My name is Kirke Shacklebolt" He grinned, white teeth flashing against his dark tanned skin. Well, that explained the almost unnatural dark skin tone.

Draco's knees buckled again. If he kept smiling, Draco would end up a puddle of goo on the bathroom floor. "Mine is Draco Malfoy." He must be a foreigner if his name didn't cause any suspicious glances towards his forearms. "So what are you doing now?" Draco tried to ask indifferently, but he had a feeling that this gorgeous male specimen was on to him and his dirty thoughts.

He shrugged. "Probably back to his office and stare at the ceiling in boredom for the next hour... You?"

Draco looked nonchalantly about the bathroom. "The same. We share the same tragic fate. We might as well wallow together."

"Any suggestions what we should do while we're wallowing?" He asked in his deep, husky voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Well..." Draco looked up through his thick, dark lashes (yes, that is magical mascara) and gave a coy smile. Kirke grinned down at him before hoisting Draco to sit on the sink and his mouth came crashing down on Draco's.

Draco was is sensory overload, hot lips against his own, large hands gripping his thighs, thick and soft hair beneath his fingers, and pelvises rocking and creating a delicious friction. As he moaned Kirke took advantage of his open mouth and thrust his tongue into his warm mouth. Draco whimpered as a wandering hand lightly traced his fast blooming erection and slid up to the zipper on his pants.

"Oh Merlin." Draco moaned as his mouth was released ans his neck was attacked. He couldn't do anything but cling to his gorgeous attacker.

This was it.

Draco knew it. He had to lose his virginity right here and right now. In the middle of a ministry bathroom. With a famous auror's nephew. Kirke Shacklebolt.

"Please... please more." Draco mumbled into his ear before nibbling on his lobe. Green eyes seared into his. They were asking if that's what Draco really wanted. And Draco's silvery blue eyes answered in a resounding yes.

**oOo**

Draco lay in the most wonderful, blissful haze. He didn't care that he was naked in the middle of a public bathroom in the ministry. He didn't care that his back was digging into cold tile. He didn't care that they body lying on top of him was heavy and burning hot. No, he didn't care because he did it.

He had sex.

**SEX**.

With the hottest male specimen he had ever laid his eyes on.

Merlin, Pansy and Blaise were going to be jealous.

Draco's lover murmured in his ear and rolled off of him. "That was amazing." Draco breathed.

"Yeah... I'm sorry but I have to go."

Draco's blissful haze vanished. "What?"

"My uncle, and your mother, will be looking for us." Kirke stood and stretched before grabbing his clothes from a pile in the corner.

Draco felt a numbing cold slowly creep over him. He supposed that this was what a one night stand felt like. Except they didn't even have a night. This was a feeling he needed to get used to now. He was a Slytherin. He was supposed to be the one that left first.

He slowly stood and reached for his pants. They were almost zipped when a tanned and calloused hand stopped his fingers. Draco looked up as Kirke slowly zipped up his pants and then began to button up Draco's shirt.

Draco didn't feel so cold anymore. Kirke leaned down to kiss him once more. "I wish we didn't have to separate yet." He murmured against Draco's lips. "But I really do have to go."

Draco felt happy enough to cry tears of joy. His perfect man didn't want to kiss and run, but had no choice! He didn't care that he was happy as a hufflepuff. It was his first time, Merlin, he could act however he wanted. Draco smiled as his shirt was tucked in for him before he was led out into the empty hallway.

Kirke Shacklebolt sent him one last grin before heading down the hallway in the opposite direction that Draco needed to go. Draco watched for a moment or two before heading back to the small office. He wished that he had gotten a picture of him. For bragging and wanking purposes.

"There you are!" Draco turned to see a boy and a girl walking towards Kirke. "Shacklebolt wants to..." Draco couldn't hear anymore as the three of them walked out of hearing range. Draco sighed once more and walked into the office

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Continued...

I'm throwing out a totally new idea here, the next chapter explains a bit more on who 'Kirke Shacklebolt' is and how everything came about.

Review Please!


	2. Potter and his Myrmidons

**Warnings**: No Mary Sues/Gary Stus... instead, i took existing and little known Hogwarts students and gave them a background/characterization/personalities!

* * *

**Potter and his Myrmidons**

Halloween night found Godric's Hollow a horrible wreck. The house was demolished, blown up from within, wood scorched and scarred with ghostly debris everywhere. This was the scene that two elite Aurors found as they apparated to the scene.

Alastor Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour found Rubeus Hagrid crying outside the wreckage with a small baby boy cradled in his arms. Harry Potter was unconscious and bleeding from his forehead, but otherwise unharmed. Moody glanced around in every direction looking for Death Eaters as the two men approached the half giant.

"Hagrid." Scrimgeour greeted.

Hagrid looked up at the two Aurors. "S-s-scrim-geour. Moo-oody" He greeted through his tears.

"Where is Black? We know he left for Godric's Hollow moments ago because of the attack." Moody asked gruffly.

"H-he wa-as jus-st here. He lef-ft in a-a hurr-ry. I-I'm supp-ppos-se' ta bring Har-rry to Dumbledore." Hagrid was trying to calm himself down, but the Potters had always been kind to him. What had happened was beyond terrible, and they didn't deserve it.

"To Dumbledore? What is the aging headmaster of Hogwarts going to do with a child?" Scrimgeour asked.

Hagrid shrugged. "I don' know sirs. But I'm meetin' 'em in Surrey."

"Surrey? Ridiculous. Give Harry to us Hagrid, he has no known magical relatives, he is now a war orphan. We can bring him to the proper care facilities. It's our job, not Albus Dumbledore's." Scrimgeour held out his arms to take away the small child.

"What? NO! I'm suppose ta–"

"Hagrid, do you want him to grow up with muggles? I know that's what Dumbledore will do." Moody spoke up in his gruff voice. "Best just to hand him over to us. We'll take him to St. Mungo's to be checked up and make sure he is okay."

Hagrid stood and deliberated over Moody's words. He didn't want Harry to grow up in the muggle world, wouldn't it be more dangerous than the wizarding world? Living with people who didn't believe in magic? And Harry did need to go to St. Mungo's to be checked over. His attempts to stop the bleeding hadn't gotten him anywhere. Surely Dumbledore would understand. He always did.

He reluctantly handed over his precious bundle to Scrimgeour.

"You did the right thing Hagrid." Moody nodded.

**oOo**

"Harry... did you have to have sex in my favorite bathroom? The only bathroom not previously desecrated by you or Roger?" Neville complained as he, Harry, and Tracey entered a high security conference room on the Auror floor of the ministry. Mandy and Roger were already there and waiting.

Harry and four other orphans were gathered after the war to create a special force of strong wizards and witches. It had been Scrimgeour's idea, an elite group trained from childhood to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters when he returned. Dumbledore thought the idea was barbaric and cruel, robbing children of a childhood. But he could do little to prevent it when the majority of Wizengamot ruled it so.

The Dursley's eagerly gave up custody rights to the small, unwanted infant. Augusta Longbottom handed over Neville without any fuss, she was anxious to see her grandson hold up the family honor. The Davis family were known Death Eaters and had no say what happened to their darling daughter from their cells in Azkaban. The other two were orphaned by the war and officially adopted by the ministry and into the what became known as the Myrmidon Program.

"Sorry Nev, but you saw him, he was fucking gorgeous, and I had to take him right there. Where else could we have gone?" Harry half heartedly defended himself while wearing a lecherous grin.

Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Tracey Davis, Roger Davies, and Mandy Brocklehurst were trained in advanced transfigurations, benign and malignant potions, strong defensive magic, powerful offensive magic, useful charms, auror concealment and disguise, advanced stealth and tracking, as well as hand to physical hand combat, survival and blending in to the muggle world and various other useful subjects. They passed their official NEWTs four years previous, making them the five youngest teens to successfully pass all their NEWTs in history.

"Please, you do know who you just shagged, right?" Tracey spoke up.

"Yes. I'm not blind, he was Draco Malfoy." Harry turned to face the pretty black haired girl. Tracey Davis was usually silent and withdrawn unless around Harry. She wore dark clothing and heavy, dark makeup. She also tended to worry the most out of the group, and especially worried about Harry.

"Right. Draco MALFOY." She emphasized with a sneer. "Did he really fall for your 'Kirke Shacklebolt' line? How vapid of him, I'm sure he takes after his mother."

"DRACO, not Lucius." Harry sneered right back. "I just had the boy pinned under me in the bathroom, I think I would have noticed a dark mark on his arm. Not to mention that my scar burns a warning when I'm around it. And I've been using Kirke shacklebolt as an alias since I was twelve, of course he fell for it."

Tracey huffed and turned away. Neville rolled his eyes at their juvenile argument and flopped in a chair next to Mandy, who was filing her nails. Mandy loved everything muggle. She proudly wore band and movie t-shirts and usually dragged the group to see premiering muggle movies.

The wizarding world was blissfully unaware of the training of Harry Potter and his four friends until Harry Potter was twelve years old, and Rita Skeeter wrote a three page article on a glaringly obvious fact. Harry Potter was twelve years old and not attending Hogwarts. Wasn't he supposed to be going into his second year? The wizarding world was in an uproar. Was the Boy-Who-Lived a squib? Dead? Oblivious in the Muggle World? The head Aurors and Unspeakables that were training him and the others kept quiet.

Quiet until Voldemort got a hold of a certain stone that restored him to a body and able to do magic again. That was the first time that Harry and Voldemort came face to face in eleven years. There was a huge battle, and Harry killed Voldemort's newest Death Eater, Quirenius Quirrell. Harry became the Boy-Who-Lived again. Voldemort retreated to gather forces and more power in his newly restored body. And now the wizarding world knew that Harry Potter was being trained inside the ministry, but no one had 'seen' him since.

Little did they know that they had, he often was in Diagon Alley and in the main ministry building. Especially if there was quidditch involved. But Harry covered his scar with Muggle make-up.

"Please, Tee is just mad that you were shagging Malfoy and not her." Roger spoke up from the book he was previously immersed in.

Tracey growled at the older boy but before she could retaliate Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room. The five previous inhabitants all stood to attention with small salutes.

"You have a new mission that the Ministry is most anxious to send you all on." He didn't even bother to greet them, he helped train them for the past six years he was looked on as 'Uncle Shacklebolt' by them all. He loved and respected them.

"Finally! Tracking Death Eaters? Stopping Voldemort from recruiting more Magical creatures? Werewolf hunting?" Neville asked in anticipation.

"I'm afraid nothing so ... exciting. You five have been assigned to guard Hogwarts this year to ensure extra safety against any possible Death Eater attacks."

He was met with five blank stares.

Harry was the first to recover. "Wait... what?"

"You heard me. Hogwarts."

"Of all the mundane... what are we suppose to do there? Play nice with all the kiddies? Quidditch? Pretend to attend classes? We passed our NEWTs years ago." Mandy snorted.

"This is the only way that the school governors agreed to keep Hogwarts open another year, was if you five were there to protect the students. Voldemort's attacks are getting bolder and Hogwarts is looking more and more like a reasonable target."

"And this is a chance for Harry to be unveiled to the wizarding world. I bet everyone is peeved that Harry has fought Voldemort three times in the past five years but no one's gotten a picture of him since he was twelve." Roger mused. He was the eldest and often considered the brains of their group.

"Whatever the reason," Shacklebolt interrupted what he knew would become a huge argument, "it doesn't matter. This was an order from Wizengamot, Moody, and Scrimgeour."

Harry sighed. He knew that there was no way they were going to get out of this one. Harry hated talking to Scrimgeiour, especially now that he was the Minster of Magic.

"You'll be leaving in three weeks on the Hogwarts Express." Shacklebolt tossed five folders onto the table. "These are maps of Hogwarts, Hogsmede, and important information you'll be needed to know. Now I've got a meeting with Moody. Dismissed."

As the five teens wandered into the hall and towards their barracks Neville grinned and clapped Harry on the back. "At least you'll get to see Malfoy again. Look, he's Head Boy this year." Neville pointed out his name on one of the papers Shacklebolt had given them. "I have one rule: No Sex on the Train."

Harry shivered and grinned. Draco Malfoy, he couldn't wait to meet him again.

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Continued

There's some explanations! let me know what you think! review Please!


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Warnings**: hmm... ten year old Harryslaughtering creatures!

* * *

**The Hogwarts Express**

"Alastor, what you are doing to these kids is barbaric! They're only five years old and you're teaching them how to cast dangerous hexes! You know that there is a reason that we don't teach children magic until they are at least eleven, it could damage their fragile and developing minds." Dumbledore was close to shouting he was so furious. He still couldn't believe that Moody and the others were continuing this ridiculous training. "I hear that Neville Longbottom is having night terrors!"

Moody glared back at Dumbledore. "Neville Longbottom is having night terrors about his parents torture, not from the magic he is learning."

"He should have been obliviated!"

"That could have caused damage to his young mind! It would be ten times worse than what they're going through right now! You don't care about these kids's well being. You wanted Harry to be raised by muggles that didn't even want him! Did you know what they called him? A freak! They called Harry Potter a freak with freakish parents. That is barbaric. At least here he has friends and is well cared for." Moody argued back. He was so angry that his magical eye was swirling too fast to even see the pupil.

Dumbledore took a step back. "He needed the protection of his aunt's blood." He replied quietly.

"Protection? Albus, this kid is living with Unspeakables. Half of them nobody knows even exist! And teaching him how to protect himself is more important than letting him rely on his aunt's blood for the rest of his life."

Dumbledore sighed. "I think you are making a mistake."

"The only mistake I've made is letting you manipulate my aurors. No more Albus, no more." Moody growled. He looked about the headmaster's office and at all the curious portraits. "We've already decided that none of them will attend Hogwarts. It'll waste valuable training time."

Albus leaped to his feet faster than Moody would guess that a man of his age could move. "You will deny them education? That is against the law."

"Their guardians have every right not let them go to Hogwarts, that is the law too. They will be educated. Just not by you. I know you, you want Harry Potter to be dependent on you. Well it's not going to happen." Moody snarled. "Consider this over. Good bye Dumbledore."

And with that Moody stomped out of the office and out of Hogwarts.

**oOo**

"Oh Merlin, did you hear Draco? Isn't this exciting? He's here! Somewhere on this VERY train!" Draco was nearly knocked over as Pansy flung her arms around him in her typical exuberant greeting.

"Yes Pansy, I know. And if I didn't read the Daily Prophet for the past three weeks then I sure would have known from those damn nosy reporters swarming the station." Draco retorted angrily. A few of the reporters out on the platform spotted the Malfoy Heir and decided to ask a few questions about his imprisoned father. The nosy pricks had put Draco in a sour mood.

And lucky for Draco Pansy didn't seem fazed by Draco's attitude as they walked into their usual train compartment, followed loyally by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "I wonder if he's good looking. Daphne and I tried to age his picture from the daily prophet five years ago but it didn't work so well."

Draco snorted as he sat down next to the window.

"Don't you think that it's more likely for You-Know-Who to attack the school now that he has a good reason to?" Millicent mused as Pansy sat beside her.

"Does it matter? I wonder what the others look like. The Prophet mentioned his four other friends but they didn't have pictures of them either." Pansy continued to muse over the newest additions to Hogwarts security.

Draco tuned the rest of her conversation with Millicent out as he thought about the Boy-Who-Lived. Though he wouldn't admit it, Draco was just as excited to see Harry Potter as Pansy. Even though his father cursed The Boy-Who-Lived for as long as Draco could remember, he secretly loved the story about him. He wished he was as brave or strong as him, that he could stand up against his father or even Voldemort. He'd take his mother far away from England, and the war, and his father, if he could.

"The paper said they'd attend classes occasionally for security purposes." Blaise joined into the conversation. Draco glanced over at his gossiping friends.

"I wonder if they'll be sorted! Could you imagine if Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin? Wouldn't that be great?" Pansy gushed.

"The Boy-Who-Lived sorted into You-Know-Who's house? I very much doubt that." Draco snorted.

"You never know." Pansy huffed and turned away from Draco.

"Cheeky little virgin." Blaise smirked over at Draco.

Draco let an evil grin form. "And who said I'm still a virgin?"

Pansy squealed in delight, completely forgetting she was supposed to be mad at him. "You finally did it? With who? Tell tell tell!"

"Yeah, someone finally passed Draco Malfoy's high and absurd standards?" Blaise looked interested.

Draco's eyes narrowed at Blaise's comment. "Yes, someone DID pass my high standards. It was while I was at the ministry with my mother this summer, I ran into Kingsley Shacklebolt's nephew, Kirke. Oh merlin, he was perfect." Draco's eyes clouded over as the memory came back to him.

"You shagged the nephew of a famous Auror? Merlin Draco, are you mad?" Blaise shook his head.

"If you saw him I'm sure you would have shagged him too." Draco sneered back.

"Where in the ministry did you do it?" Millicent asked in curiosity.

"The bathroom."

"You had SEX in a ministry bathroom?" Pansy screeched.

"Well, with my mother never giving me a moment alone it was the only choice I had." Draco shrugged.

Blaise laughed. "Too true."

Their conversation of Draco's summer exploit was interrupted when the train shook as it began to move. "C'mon, we have to head to the Prefect cabin for a meeting with the other prefects and Head Girl." Pansy reluctantly stood and straightened her short skirt. "I still can't believe you made Head Boy, first Slytherin in ages." Pansy smirked.

"I do have the second best grades in the school, next to that Granger girl." Draco gloated. He stood as well and waved to his friends as they left the cabin. He and Pansy slowly made their way through the crowded and chaotic train, dodging everyone to lost first years to rambunctious seventh years. Draco sneered as they passed Ron Weasley, who returned with an obscene gesture.

As soon as Draco stepped into the Prefect Cabin an extremely flustered Hermione Granger grabbed and then dragged him to a corner. "Granger! Just because I don't despise you like the rest of your Gryffindors doesn't mean I LIKE you!" Draco protested as he was manhandled.

Hermione waved off his concerns. "Malfoy, Harry Potter is going to be arriving shortly to announce details on the updated security at Hogwarts!" She hissed frantically.

Malfoy was struck dumb for a few minutes. "You mean... we're going to see him? Actually see him?" Draco was in awe.

Hermione was nearing hysterics as she nodded. "What are we going to do? Say? How should we act? I mean it's not everyday that you meet the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"We need to stay calm, I bet the last thing he needs is more fawning fans. We're Head Boy and Girl and we should act accordingly." Draco straightened up and dusted imaginary lint of his robes.

Reminding her of her authority seemed to bring Hermione out of her hysterics. She started taking deep breaths and patted down her frizzy hair a bit. "Your right. Absolutely right. We can handle this, we are the two top students of our class. We can handle Harry Potter." She said confidently.

Draco smirked and then turned to the milling prefects who were whispering about, who else but, Harry Potter. "Listen up Prefects, Harry Potter will be joining us shortly-" Draco took a moment to glare at the giggling students in front of him. Ginny Weasley looked like she was about to faint. But they all quieted under the Malfoy Glare. "-to debrief us on the new security measures. But before he comes we need to cover the usual rules and regulations of being a Prefect..."

**oOo**

Reporters amused Harry Potter to no end. As he and Mandy walked through the crowded platform, he was hauling both of the school trunks while Mandy held a cat that she found in an alley earlier that day ("to help blend into the crowd" she claimed). The milling reporters looked right past them. Did they expect him to arrive with trumpets blaring and a full guard of aurors? Not that there weren't Aurors patrolling the platform, Harry nodded to Tonks and Proudfoot as they passed.

He and Mandy weren't wearing robes. Harry wore a well worn pair of stonewashed jeans, black steel-toed boots, and a vintage looking, red 'Manchester United' t-shirt while Mandy wore khakis pants and a black Billy Idol t-shirt and her brown hair with blonde and red highlights. They looked like a couple of muggle-borns.

Harry even paused to ask Rita Skeeter for the time, she barely acknowledged his presence as shooed him off after she told him it was a quarter 'til. Mandy snorted. "She's going to feel like an arse when she finds out that she blew you off."

Harry grinned and shrugged. "It'll be great."

They boarded the train without a single incident, although both did attract quite a few glances from blushing school girls and boys. Mandy winked at one attractive boy who couldn't do anything but stare wide eyed back.

Neville waved them into the compartment where they were 'setting up shop'. Neville, Roger, and Tracy had arrived together while Harry was with Mandy so they would attract less attention. They other three were also dressed like muggle-borns, wearing jeans and t-shirts.

"Nev... why do you have toad?" Mandy eyed the amphibian as she sat down across from him.

"Oh... well, my Gran gave him to me as a 'you're going to Hogwarts, finally' gift." Neville glanced down at the toad sitting on his trunk. "His name is Trevor." Neville's Gran was a touchy subject with Neville, he visited her and his parents every Christmas. She always went on about how proud she was of Neville and how he was living up to his parent's legacy, but she didn't care for Neville's well-being.

"Where did you get a cat?" Tracey asked about the feline that was sitting in Mandy's lap.

Mandy shrugged. "He ran across our path this morning and I thought I would help us blend into the crowd better. I named him Achilles." She grinned.

Harry's code name since he was placed into the Myrmidon program was Achilles. The others from then on jokingly argued over who was Patroclus, Eudorus, and even Hector and Odysseus.

"Well, he does have green eyes." Roger mused and he grinned over at Harry. Harry smirked and looked out the window as the train lurched into movement. Tonks and her electric blue hair waved at him and he briefly waved back. Soon Tonks and Proudfoot would apparate to Hogsmede and secure the platform for their arrival.

"So, we're supposed to head to the Prefect cabin and officially introduce ourselves to the prefects and Head Boy and let them know of security changes, patrolling duties, etcetera, etcetera." Roger reported in a bored tone.

"Blah, do we all have to go? They're not going to pay attention to anything we say 'cause they'll be too busy staring at boy wonder." Mandy sat back and pouted.

"Then I wont go. I'm sure you and Roger can handle them." Harry smirked at Mandy.

"What? That's not what I meant– fine." Mandy sighed and glared at the smirking teen.

"But your fans will be so disappointed." Roger pretended to pout. "I agree that we don't all have to go but you have to go Harry. You're mission leader and you have to meet the Head Boy and Girl."

"Not that he hasn't already met the Head Boy." Neville mumbled to Tracey, who rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Harry shot Neville a glare as he sighed. "But you're the smart one, so you have to come too." He turned back to Roger.

Roger shrugged. He couldn't deny that we was the brains of their team.

"Tracey and Neville with patrol the train while we meet with the prefects." Harry ordered. "Contact with the new Defense teacher, inform him of any details and have him keep an eye out. Attacking a train full of school children is just what Voldemort would do."

"Shouldn't you talk to the new Defense teacher? After all, he is your Godfather." Neville pointed out.

Harry sighed. It was no lie that Sirius Black had been trying to be a good godfather to him in the last few years. He even joined back into the Auror program once his name was cleared. Their meetings were always awkward and Harry never knew what to say to the man he once believe was responsible for his parent's deaths. But he was trying. He considered the four teens sitting around him his family more than anyone else. "Nev, could you please...?" Harry quietly begged.

"Yeah." Neville nodded.

"In that case, let's go. I wonder if any of these kids are good looking." Mandy broke the sober atmosphere.

"Kids? They're the same age as us." Harry replied dryly as she opened the cabin door.

"Hey now, I am one year older than you all." Roger pointed out.

Harry playfully shoved him down the hall and called out, "Respect mah authoriTY!" imitating a annoying but funny cartoon character they had seen on TV while they trained in America for half a year. Roger shoved him back and shouted something about him killing Kenny. Mandy rolled her eyes as she followed them down the aisle.

Harry stopped a few feet away from the prefect's cabin. "Okay, the best way to go about this is act like the impersonal, untouchable, super heroes that everyone likes to make us out as. Are you ready?"

Mandy mock saluted. "Sir, yes sir."

"Okay." Harry breathed out and faced the door. He really did hate being the center of attention. Mandy and Nev were outgoing ones. He listened carefully as a familiar aristocratic voice drawled out about the Forbidden Forest being forbidden, even for prefects. Well, this seemed as good as any time to interrupt.

Harry squared his shoulders, ran a hand through his messy black hair (Sexy like I-just-had-good-sex hair as Mandy called it), and let his face settle into a serious expression before flinging open the door.

A few of the kids near the door jumped as the door banged against the hall. Harry strolled in looking authoritive followed by a serious Roger and an amused Mandy. Harry saw Draco out of the corner of his eye turn bright red and then deathly pale in a matter of seconds.

"Listen up! My name is Harry Potter, Commander of the Myrmidons. This is Strategos Roger Davies and Mission Specialist Mandy Brocklehurst. Mission Specialists Neville Longbottom and Tracey Davis are currently scouting the train."

Mandy was pretty sure if she didn't have ten years of training on how to act properly during a debriefing that she would have burst out laughing. Anyone that knew, really knew, Harry Potter right now would know that he only gave themselves titles when he was being sarcastic. But these kids ate it up with awe and fear of the Boy-Who-Lived. No doubt being called 'Strategos' was going to go straight to Roger's ego.

"I assume you two are Head Boy and Head Girl?" Harry pivoted to face Draco and the frizzy haired girl standing next to him.

Draco was still shocked and couldn't respond. Hermione leaped into action. "Yes sir, my name is Hermione Granger and his is Draco Malfoy. If we can assist you in any way please let us know." Hermione reached her hand out to shake Harry's.

Harry grinned and shook her hand. "I will let you know if I ever need any of your assistance." He replied and sent a wink towards Draco. Draco flushed prettily but still couldn't say a word.

"Now, as you have been informed there have been a few security changes this year to insure your safety. The ones that most concern you all are as follows: First, there will now be two weekly prefect meetings every Monday and Thursday night hosted by one of the Myrmidons or I. These are not optional. There you will discuss any suspicious behavior you have seen from anyone and learn basic offensive tactics incase the school ever is attacked. You will be expected to defend the younger students"

Harry began to pace as he listed what was going to be done from now on. A few of the fifth year prefects began to back away because they were so intimidated. "Second, every night after your patrol you will report to the Head Boy or Girl, no matter what, who will then report to us. Don't leave out a single detail. If you hear a sneeze in an empty hallway where not a single person is around in the dead of the night, do not brush it off as part of your imagination. Report it."

"Third, spontaneous searches will be conducted on each house's dorms once a month to check for dark objects and other dangerous paraphernalia. If you warn anyone at all in advance that this will happen, drastic measures can and will be taken, including your prefect status being revoked. Is there any questions?" Harry ended is long speech and looked about the room at all the awed faces. At least they weren't blubbering away and asking about his scar. He hated that the most.

"I have a question... sir."

Harry turned to face the snobby looking blonde haired boy that spoke. "Yes?"

"Um... sir, where is your scar?" He asked in a half awed half accusatory tone.

Harry couldn't believe the audacity of him. He glared fiercely down at the now cowering boy. Later, when asked, the boy swears his eyes flashed red for a second. "Seeing as no one as any real questions, we'll take our leave." He replied in a voice so cold that the room temperature dropped ten degrees and half the room started to shiver in fear.

Harry stalked out of the room followed by Mandy and Roger. The door slammed closed with another frightening bang and this time the whole room jumped.

Hermione spun around to face Zacharias Smith. "HOW could you just ASK that of HARRY POTTER!" She seethed. "I wont be surprised if he revokes your prefect status for it."

He glared back at Hermione. "It was a reasonable question, how do we know that he is really Harry Potter if he doesn't have the scar?"

"He's being trained by Aurors and Unspeakables! Don't you think they taught him a concealment charm or two?" Hermione hissed back.

Pansy turned to Draco to comment on the argument but stopped short as she looked at his shaking and pale complexion. "Draco are you all right?" She whispered.

Draco turned to face his friend. "Pansy... I've already met Harry Potter."

"What? And you've never told me before?" Pansy hissed.

"I have. He told me his name was Kirke Shacklebolt."

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Continued!

Everyone is acting OOC, but I think this is how it would have been if Harry never came to Hogwarts.

Thanks to all who have read this so far! especially: **Maiu, eternal Slytherin Queen15, CompleteGeek** (thanks, he was the first Myrmidon i decided on**), methoslover, Tora88** (thanks for the advice, hopefully there's more developement? hmmm, maybe in the next chapter), **Saber ShadowKitten, blackdragon** (well, i'm glad i got a reivew then!), **Lady Slone, RavenMistress** (Yay! thanks! this idea has been floating in my head for awhile), **Baby-Kitsue** (you had me going there for a second!)** Slashysecrets, Sarah** (-blushes- thanks!), **lovespike, silentslayer,** and **Fred.**

Let me know what you think! Review Please!


	4. Slytherin's Surprise

**warnings**: Well i just realized that the warning i put in the last chapter really applies to this chapter... whoops? so, warning! ten year old Harry slaughtering creatures!

* * *

**Slytherin's Surprise**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody bellowed. His magical eye tracking all the magical illusioned creatures that were in the room while his good eye was trained on his best student, who was merely ten years old.

Harry flawlessly dodged the spiked dragon tail as it passed inches over his head. He rapidly fired off two spells to distract the Chimera that was sneaking up behind him before turning back to the Hebridean Black Dragon. The bright purple eyes blinked hungrily at him and smoke wafted from his nostrils. Harry cast _conjunctivitis_ curse followed by a _confundus_ charm on the thirty foot dragon. The dragon thrashed about as it became confused about where he was and why he couldn't see. The Mountain Troll that had been aiming his club for Harry was knocked aside by the thrashing tail. The Chimera roared in anger at the dragon, who immediately turned on the smaller creature. Harry retreated from the two ferocious beasts that began to fight and faced the lumbering troll. The dragon had broken the troll's club, and he seemed deeply upset about it. He grunted angrily at Harry and stomped towards him. Harry pointed his wand and muttered the entrails-expelling curse. The troll stumbled before falling to his hands and knees, he then started to retch up his organs.

Harry turned from the gruesome site towards the Chimera and Hebridean Black. The Chimera was dead, and the dragon roared in victory as he stood over the body of the Chimera. Harry crept closer, spells on a dragon had to be carefully aimed due to their thick, magic repelling hide. Harry aimed a drought curse in his roaring mouth, causing all the water inside the dragon to disappear. The dragon shook for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

"Well done Harry!" Scrimgeour stepped into the magical ring that the illusions stayed in. Moody followed him and waved his wand, causing the fake creatures to disappear. Scrimgeour patted Harry on the back and led him out of the ring to where the other children sat in chairs to observe. "Harry not only had the fastest time, but he didn't sustain an injury either. He receives full marks!"

The others looked slightly disgruntled, but that didn't stop them from congratulating their friend. "Way to go Harry, the drought curse, I never would have thought of that." Neville exclaimed and grinned at Harry.

Harry blushed and shrugged. "Well, we learned the other day that every living creature has to have water to survive, and that water is inside every creature... so... I improvised."

"Improvision is one of the best skills to have in the field." Moody barked gruffly. "Well done." He nodded.

Harry glowed under Moody's praise. He rarely gave any comments that weren't about improving.

"Now who's next? Longbottom? Try not to get burned this time." Moody pointed out the nervous boy. Last time the dragon scorched him so bad he had to be rushed to St. Mungos emergency room.

"Good luck!" Harry called.

Neville grinned before rushing into the ring as Moody conjured the magical beasts again.

**oOo **

"FIRS' YEARS, FOLLOW ME!"

"Okay Harry, how do you want us to split up?" Mandy asked as they stepped off the train into the cool night air.

But Harry wasn't paying her any attention. His gaze was fixed on the carriages that took the returning students up to the castle. "Merlin! Are those carriages drawn by Thestrals? That's dangerous! I can't believe Dumbledore has them so close to students." Harry seethed. He was still upset about one of the prefects remarks and now he had to deal with Thestrals.

"Harry! Mission! Splitting into groups!" Tracey hissed in his ear as curious onlookers gaped at the Boy-Who-Lived's angry expression.

Harry shook his head and glanced down at the small brunette. "Oh. Sorry Tee, you and I will go with the first years. Neville, Roger, and Mandy will go in the carriages. Spread out, and watch those Thestrals. Make sure the younger kids don't get too close because they can't see them. And remember: Constant Vigilance." Harry ordered with a smirk. Moody might be paranoid and anal, but he was right most of the time and the best teacher Harry ever had.

He gave one last look towards the carriages before he and Tracey walked towards Hagrid's lumbering form. Harry hated Thestrals. When he was fourteen, Shacklebolt and Savage led them on a mission in Romania in the Transylvanian Alps. There was a dark wizard that the Romanian Ministry of Magic needed assistance in defeating. He was attempting to resurrect Dracula. During one night of scouting Harry and Savage accidently stumbled upon the dark wizard's herd of trained Thestrals. Needless to say, after that Harry wasn't very fond of the demonic looking horses, which could be vicious animals when needed.

"Oy! 'Arry Potter! Good ta see you again!" Hagrid waved over the heads of all the intimidated first years.

The crowd parted like the red sea as Harry and Tracey walked up to the half giant. "Ah... Hello Hagrid."

"Yer a spittin' image of yer ol' dad." Hagrid clapped Harry on the back, and nearly sent him off the train platform.

Tracey grabbed his arm and helped him stand up straight. "Err, thanks." He gave a wary grin to Hagrid.

"Wotcher, Potter!" Tonks jogged towards him. "The boats and the carriages check out okay and the perimeter is secure."

"Thanks Tonks." Harry grinned. "We better get going. Hagrid?"

"Oh, righ'. FIRS' YEARS FOLLOW ME!" Hagrid bellowed once more before trundling off the platform. Tonks blew a kiss in farewell before jogging back to Proudfoot's sentinel form. Harry and Tracey followed from the back of the crowd, constantly scanning the nearby buildings and bushes for any signs of danger.

Hagrid ushered the children into the small boats. Four children could sit in each boat, but Hagrid was barely staying afloat in one with no one else. Tracey boarded a boat with three scared looking girls in the middle of the crowd. Harry waited until the very last boat, which only housed two small boys. They both stared at him with wide eyes as he sat behind them. "Err... Hello." Harry smiled down at them. Harry didn't think that they're eyes could get much wider, but they did after he spoke to them. He sighed and glanced out over the still waters of the lake and towards the majestic castle that was known as Hogwarts.

"Here we go." He sighed.

**oOo**

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry first years. Please remain here for a few moments. Mr. Potter, Miss Davis, please follow me."

Harry and Tracey walked up the stone steps towards the woman that Harry assumed was Professor McGonagall. She nodded at them both and briskly walked off down a small hallway that ran along the great hall. She opened a door and ushered them through and into a small room. Mandy, Neville, and Roger were already inside, as well as Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape.

"Ah, Harry Potter, so good to see you again." Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily, as if he knew the punch line of a joke and no one else did.

Harry had didn't know what to think about the aging headmaster, and definitely didn't trust the man. For as long as he could remember Moody and Scrimgeour drilled into him not to trust him, that he only wanted to use him for his power, that he wanted him to be raised by neglectful and abusive muggles. They had met a few times before, Dumbledore always offered him a sherbert lemon but Harry always declined. But then Sirius Black, his godfather, raved that he was a wonderful man, and Dumbledore did help get his name cleared. But Harry suspected it was so people would believe in Dumbledore more than the ministry.

"Ah, Hello Professor." Harry shook his hand in greeting. He stood with Mandy and Roger on his left side and Neville and Tracey on his right.

"I just wanted to discuss some details with you and your companions."

"Myrmidons." Roger corrected.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore turned to face the tall blonde boy.

"Myrmidons. Calling us companions makes us sound like life partners or lackeys. We're his Myrmidons." Mandy stated.

Snape snorted and mumbled something that sounded like "could have fooled me".

"My apologies, I meant no degradation." Dumbledore carried on in his cheerful voice. "Harry, you and each of your Myrmidons-" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly "-will be staying in a different house, and I request you to eat your meals and attend classes with assigned house. I think this will help the students adjust better to you."

Harry nodded. "Shacklebolt informed us of this."

Dumbledore nodded as well. "Good. Professors McGonagall, Snape and I decided based off your parents and what houses they were in for the houses we placed you all in. Roger Davies will stay in Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst in Hufflepuff, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter in Gryffindor, and Tracey Davis in Slytherin."

"No." Harry frowned at the Headmaster.

"Oh?" Dumbledore's eye twinkle faded to a wary look.

"I don't want Tracey in Slytherin by herself. Her parents were Death Eaters, I fear some of the Slytherins will see her as a blood traitor and will give her a hard time. I will be in Slytherin with her."

"Absolutely not." Snape snarled.

Harry glared at the Head of Slytherin. "Fine. Than just me."

"Mr. Potter, I don't think it wise for you to be in Slytherin either." McGonagall spoke up.

"I don't want any of my Myrmidons alone in Slytherin. It's either me or we all leave Hogwarts." Harry threatened. He knew Shacklebolt and Moody would march his arse right back in here, but Dumbledore didn't know that. Hopefully.

"No need for such dramatics Harry, you may stay with Miss Davis in Slytherin." Dumbledore nodded.

Snape's glare on Harry intensified, and Harry wondered what he ever did to him to earn it in the first place. "Thank you sir." Harry nodded.

"Now if you'd please follow me and then take a seat at your appropriate table." Dumbledore gestured to a second door in the room. Harry nodded and walked through, followed by his friends. The door lead straight into the great hall, near the staff table. Sirius Black waved at Harry, and Harry grinned back. The students had yet to notice their entrance. Harry and Tracey set off for the Slytherin table, but as they walked by the students the Great Hall gradually quieted down until there wasn't even a whisper.

The only open seats at the Slytherin table were on the end closest to the staff table, presumably for the first years to sit. Harry and Tracey sat across from each other and next to the last few students. They openly gaped at the two elite fighters that were still dressed as muggles. The Great Hall immediately burst into hushed whispers. The ones that Harry could hear sounded a lot like, 'what in Merlin's beard was Harry Potter doing at the Slytherin table?'

The second year boy that happened to be sitting next to the famous Harry Potter happened to be the little brother of Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, who sat towards the middle of the table and across from Draco, glared at her little brother to be polite. He nodded nervously and turned to Harry.

"Um... Hello Mr. Potter sir. My name is Puck Parkinson."

Harry grinned at the small brown haired boy. "Hello Puck. My name is Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you." Puck squeaked in awe as he shook Harry's larger hand and he smiled snootily at his friends.

Pansy smiled in victory. "This is fabulous! My little brother was the first to introduce himself."

Draco glared at his friend. "Yeah, Potter is probably going to seduce him while no one is looking." He muttered darkly.

"Oh come off it Draco. It takes two to tango Draco." Pansy easily replied.

"Lighten up Draco, you have an honor no one else can claim. You've had sex with the Boy-Who-Lived." Blaise whispered over to him.

"No, I had sex with Kirke Shacklebolt. Merlin knows how many other witches and wizards have done the same." Draco hissed back. He was furious with Harry Potter and he was going to confront him at the first available moment.

Blaise couldn't reply as the doors opened to the great hall and the first years filed in. Harry didn't listen to the speech that Dumbledore made or the sorting hat's song. Instead he observed all the first years and their nervous expressions. There were more first years attending this year than there had been in a few years. Parents were more willing to send their children to a school when he was protecting them. The bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

Slytherin gained four boys and three girls, compared to Gryffindor's seven boys and six girls. Not many students wanted to be in this house anymore. A pity, Harry thought. A lot of great wizards had come from Slytherin.

Time was passing slowly during the feast. Tracey and Harry kept glancing at each other and then their watches before returning to stab at their food. Harry stuck up a conversation with Puck to get time moving a little faster.

"Puck, do you have any hobbies." Harry asked.

The small boy jumped, but then blushed before responding. "Quidditch!"

"Quidditch? Are you any good?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I like being a seeker. I plan to try out next year, after Draco leaves. He's the team seeker right now, he's brilliant!"

"Really?" Harry's eyes drifted over to the silver haired teen. Quidditch sure explained his nicely toned physique. A physique Harry was hoping to catch another glimpse of soon. "I'd love to see him play."

Puck nodded happily, oblivious to Harry's lusting thoughts. "We've won the Quidditch cup every year since he's been seeker. But Dumbledore always finds a way to get another house to get the house cup." He sighed.

"Sounds like him." Harry mused dryly.

The rest of the speech passed quickly, Tracey and Harry engaged the younger kids around them in idle chit chat. And soon Dumbledore was wishing them all a good night and telling them all that they should be thankful for Harry Potter and his Myrmidons (there seemed to be heavy influence on that word) for giving Hogwarts aide. Harry flushed in embarrassment at being picked out of the crowd and sent a glare up at the Headmaster as they filed out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Tracey followed the Slytherin students out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. Draco glanced back at them every few moments. Soon they were standing at a nondescript stretch of wall where Draco called the password loud enough for all of them to hear. "Parseltongue."

Harry blinked for a minute at the odd word. He wondered if the wizarding world knew that he could talk to snakes. Probably not, his traits that he shared with Voldemort were kept under wraps.

Professor Snape was in the common room waiting for the students and gave a welcome speech that was far from the kind one Dumbledore delivered earlier. Snape's was full of 'don't bother me unless it's life threatening' and 'treat the other houses with disdain' and 'Slytherins are leagues better than Gryffindors'. Harry was amused.

As the students made their way down the two staircases, one for boys and one for girls, towards their rooms, Snape hailed Tracey, Harry and Draco.

"Draco, your Head Boy room is behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, the password is 'Riddle' until you change it." Draco nodded. Snape then faced the other two with a loathing expression. "Mr. Potter and Miss Davis, I'm afraid you'll get no special treatment in my house. You'll be bunking with the seventh years."

"That'll be fine, we've slept in worse places then a school dormitory." Harry grinned playfully. He was amused by the professor's obvious hatred of them.

"Oh? I highly doubt the Boy-Who-Lived has ever been uncomfortable." Snape said rather bitterly.

"Well, the camps in Siberia were uncomfortable." Tracey spoke up cheekily.

"Hmm... cold yes, but Brazil was worse. You never knew what was crawling into your sleeping bag with you." Harry shuddered. He had awoken to find an Anaconda just about to squeeze him to death. Harry was lucky he was a parselmouth and smooth talked the snake into eating something else.

"True, we thought you were a goner when your were wrapped up by that twenty foot anaconda." Tracey smiled in amusement.

But Snape was not amused. "Please refrain from causing a disturbance in my house." He hissed before stalking out of the common room.

"Potter, do you think I could have a word or two with you?" Draco asked calmly.

Harry smirked back. "Of course. G'night Tee."

"'Night Har." Tracey waved before heading off down the girl's staircase.

Draco stalked over to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and called out 'Riddle'. Harry followed him inside.

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Continued

What are Harry and Draco about to be doing? -smiles- oh you all are going to hate me next chapter!

Thanks to all who have read this so far! especially: **Tora88** (totally! just let me know when you do! thanks for your long review! -glomps-), **Ashes of Stars** (you really had me going there for a second! thanks! -glomps-), **Mariel** (harry is awesome, isn't he?), **nanono, Grace James, RavenMistress** (oh, you probably didn't like this cliffhanger either), **SillySlyth, danuschka, Starr Light1, Romilly McAran** (I think you'll apperciate the next chapter the most), **Lady Slone, dablksaiyangurl, SuperChic, Silentslayer, kozie, DrAco's FAN GurL, CompleteGeek, Priestess of Silvanus**, and **VampireFreak**! Thanks a Million! You all are what gets me updating so fast!

Please let me know what you think! Review!


	5. The Chamber of Secrets

**The Chamber of Secrets**

Crimson blood dripped from Harry's irritated red scar to the dusty ground below him. The pain in his forehead was unbelievable. Broken bones and infected wounds he could handle, but the pulsing, devouring, blinding pain in his scar was more than his twelve year old body could take.

A sinister voice came above from where he was kneeling. "The Ministry of Magic thought a twelve year old boy could defeat me? I am invincible, not even Dumbledore can stop me now."

Harry looked up at the pale, snake-like figure. Red eyes burned into his green. "You can't really blame them, last time you were injured badly by an infant." He gritted out. Harry refused to show weakness to this heartless bastard.

Voldemort snarled and kicked Harry in the chest. The small boy flew back several meters and landed with a dull thud. Harry bit his tongue to keep the moan of pain inside. But Voldemort did something incredibly stupid in his anger. He kicked Harry towards his wand. It was right there, lying in the grass innocently.

He had to get it.

"That was a mistake boy. I underestimated your mother, but I wont do it again this time. She is long dead and you are defenseless and lying in dirt. What was Moody thinking only bringing a mere child with him to investigate Death Eater sightings?" Voldemort mocked as he walked closer.

Moody was lying unconscious a bit away from Harry. Voldemort's newest high ranking Death Eater was standing over him. The former Professor Quirrell.

Harry rolled over, trying to look like he was intending to escape, but really was reaching for his wand.

"Oh no boy. You aren't going anywhere. _Crucio_!"

It was the third time that night that Voldemort had cast the spell on Harry, and topped with the pain in his scar, it was a miracle he didn't fall dead right there. But Voldemort finally got what he wanted when an animalistic scream ripped it's way out of Harry's convulsing body. Voldemort finished the unforgivable and smile in triumph. But as Harry lay twitching his hand finally touched it. His wand.

"Master, watch out–"

"Shut up you fool!" Voldemort snarled at Quirrell. He had seen Harry reach his wand and took a few steps towards his master. "You will not ruin my moment of pleasure."

"But sir–" Quirrell begged.

"Silence!" Voldemort roared.

Voldemort had turned his side to Harry, and it had given him the few moments that he needed to scramble to his knees and point his wand at the Dark Lord.

"No!" Quirrell screamed and lunged for his master as Harry uttered two unforgivable words.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

**oOo**

"I can't believe you lied to me about who you are!" Draco turned on Harry the second the door to his room shut. His eyes flashed a molten silver.

Harry stepped back in surprise. He had been expecting a highly anticipated repeat performance of what happened in the ministry bathroom a few weeks ago. Not an irate Draco with a hateful glare.

"I'm sorry, but it's not like I expected to ever see you again." Harry defended himself. "Kirke Shacklebolt is my alias in the Ministry."

Draco's chest tightened and he glared more fiercely. "Oh. I see. You never wanted to see me again. I was just some quick shag you had in the bathroom. Just another notch on the famous Harry Potter's belt." He spit out bitterly. The weeks after the bathroom encounter were hard on Draco. He kept hoping Kirke would send him an owl, but nothing ever came. Nothing.

"No, Draco, I never expected to see you again but that doesn't mean I didn't want to see you again. And you meant something to me too. But when you have a life expectancy like a gnat like I do, you tend not to expect much from life and make the most of it while you can." Harry growled as he slammed the side of his fist into the stone wall to relieve a bit of his frustration.

"I meant something to you? Just something?"

"Yeah, something. I don't know what but something, yes!"

"I gave you my virginity for Merlin's sake!"

Harry stopped dead. "You...what? Virgin?" He half whispered.

"Yes! You couldn't tell?"

"No! What kind of virgin has sex in a public bathroom?"

"One who thought they found the perfect man!" Draco snarled back. Harry stared in amazement at the blonde. Perfect? "But you obviously aren't perfect, not even letting a bloke know that they just shagged the most famous person in the wiz–"

Draco was interrupted as Harry's lips crashed down on his. He protested at first but Harry was persistent and felt too damn good. Draco moaned as Harry sucked on his bottom lip and one hand stroked the small of his back.

"You think I'm perfect?" Harry whispered against his lips.

Draco gasped as Harry nibbled along his jaw. "Th-thought. Past tense."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the past couple of weeks. Your deceptively strong arms, your flawless skin, your taste, oh Circe, your taste." Harry licked at Draco's jugular and then blew across it. "You were the only thing I was looking forward to about this place."

Harry's words cut through the blissful haze Draco had fallen into and it took all his strength to push off Harry. Harry stumbled back a few steps in confusion.

"And you thought I'd welcome you between my legs again? After you lied to me? If you spent that past three weeks thinking about me you should have sent me a letter or something!" Draco hissed.

"A letter?" Harry barked. "And say what, 'Yo Draco, it's me, Kirke Shacklebolt! But guess what, that's not my real name. It's just one of my aliases and my real name is Harry Potter, yeah, the Boy-Who-Lived!'?"

"It would have been a start!" Draco glared. "I'm not letting you anywhere NEAR me now. You think that just because you're the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, that you can have anyone you want. Well guess what? You can't! Now get the FUCK out of MY room!" Draco snarled and ripped the door open to his room. "NOW!" He ordered.

Harry stormed out and Draco slammed the door the second he was out. "_Fucker_." Harry hissed in parseltongue at the door, and coincidently enough, Salazar Slytherin.

"_I BEG your pardon?"_ Salazar asked.

_"Sorry sir."_ Harry nodded and stormed off to the boy's staircase.

When Harry disappeared out of sight it was only then that the portrait realized they had their whole conversation in parselmouth.

**oOo**

Harry woke up the next morning in a foul mood. He showered and dressed with the rest of the seventh year boys in silence. They were still wary of Harry and didn't try to talk to him yet. Harry wore black slacks, a white button down shirt, and a black outer robe and that was the closest anyone was getting him to wear the Hogwarts uniform. He wasn't a student and therefore would not wear the full uniform. He almost wished someone would argue with him over it so he could chew their head off. He was pissed still from his and Draco's argument.

He followed the other boys up the stairs to the common room where he met Tracey.

"Hey, how was your night?" She greeted as they started out of the common room.

Harry shrugged. "It was fine. Goyle snores like a fog horn and Crabbe mumbles about bunnies and trolls. But they haven't tried to kill me in my sleep yet. You?"

Tracey smirked. "Mine was fine. I thought you would have slept in the head boy room." She raised her eyebrows.

"Me too." Harry narrowed his eyes in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Not before breakfast."

Breakfast passed without any incidents. Many of the students still stared at him in awe and whispered in their friends ears. Nothing out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, today the Myrmidons were attending classes. NEWT level classes worked a bit differently, all the houses were mixed and no two NEWT classes were in session at the same time. Transfigurations was first.

Neville jogged up to Harry and Tracey as they walked to class. "'Morning guys. Man Harry it's a shame you skipped out on Gryffindor, they're loads of fun and the seventh years are nice blokes. I'm pretty sure if we had attended seven years ago I would have been sorted to Gryffindor."

"Please!" Mandy butt in sarcastically as she joined the group. "You're a hundred percent Hufflepuff. Sure, you're brave and courageous but then you see a friggin' nettle and you're off blubbering about how wonderful nettles are and start listing the potions they're in."

"So, wouldn't that make him a Slytherin?" Tracey pointed out. "After all, Professor Snape could do the same and he's the Head of House."

"Let me emphasize the blubbering. I doubt Snape blubbers." Mandy smirked.

"I do not blubber over nettles and their uses." Neville huffed. "Maybe a Mandrake, or a Chinese Chomping Cabbage. At least I know something useful. What do you know, muggle fashion?"

"Hey, I have a very practical skill for undercover missions. Yours isn't useful in the field." Mandy argued back.

"Oh shut up. It's too early in the morning to deal with you two prattling on about nothing." Roger moaned as he joined in.

"Agreed." Harry nodded.

Both huffed and glared at each other and then Harry and Roger.

**oOo**

Classes were boring. That was the only thing that Harry could think about. Transfiguration, normally a fascinating subject, was full of theory and writing essays. Essays had always seemed pointless to Harry, and the Theory was beaten into them five or six years ago. McGonagall was a good teacher, but the subject matter was dull. Harry, to keep himself awake, started listing ministry regulations on magical creatures by species alphabetically mentally. Occasionally he, or Tracey, would elbow Neville to keep him awake.

But History of Magic was the worst. And Roger had a rant or two stored up by the time the bell dismissed them.

"I can't believe they have a ghost, a sodding GHOST, teaching one of the most important subjects." Roger glowered as they left the room.

"Most important? Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Neville asked skeptically as he stretched his arms. Lucky for him noone bothered to keep him awake and he enjoyed a nice long nap.

"How are the students supposed to learn from past mistakes if they don't know what the past mistakes are? History is doomed to repeat itself unless we do something about it. No wonder we're in another war with another Dark Lord." Roger ranted. "History is fascinating! They're learning about Merlin and Arthur and Morgaine and none of them were interested. And they're all Ravenclaws! History is the easiest subject! It should be full of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors!" Roger was passionate about history. If they were ever allowed to retire, Harry was sure that Roger would spend the rest of his life traveling and studying other cultures and their past.

"I never knew that anyone could make Arthur Penndragon boring." Harry yawned. He was guilty of dozing during the dull lecture. "He's one of my favorite historical figures."

"Exactly! I'm going to have a word with the Headmaster about this. It's ludicrous! I bet no one in this school actually knows who they Myrmidons were." Roger sighed bitterly.

"Ooh, I'll take this bet. Five galleons." Mandy bounced.

"Fine. Harry is judge." Roger agreed with a predatory grin.

"Me?" Harry asked startled.

"Well, yeah, no one has the guts to lie to you." Roger shrugged.

"That's true." Mandy nodded.

And with a bet in play, there were off to lunch.

**oOo**

The last class of the day was, unfortunately, potions. Harry didn't really like potions, they took too much time to brew and Harry was more of a instant results kind of guy. But he could brew the necessities: healing potions, calming draughts, and pain reliever potions. But from the moment Harry sat in the back of the room next to Roger, Professor Snape was out for his blood.

"Today we are going to review the last few years of your pathetic existence and ensure that our new ... additions to the class are worthy of being here. Potter!" Snape barked and whirled around to face the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yes?" He asked warily.

"If I combined Sneezewort, Scurvy-grass, and lovage, what potion would I get?" He snarled.

Harry blinked. One time in Albania he, Neville, and Mandy all stumbled into a nest of Imps while they were looking for Sneezewort. They needed it to brew... brew... Imps are known for befuddling... "...A befuddlement draught?" Harry answered uncertainly.

"The correct name is Confusing and Befuddlement Draught. I would think that someone who passed his OWLs years ago would remember such as simple fifth year potion. This is who the Ministry of Magic hopes will save us all? Pathetic." Snape snarled.

"Whoa. Yeah, the Ministry of Magic does hope that I'll save the world. Again. But I doubt Lord Voldemort-" the whole room flinched "-is going to fall for a befuddlement draught. So I fail to see your point." Harry glowered back.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Class, thank Mr. Potter for the meter long essay on all the kinds of befuddlement draughts he just earned you. Which is assigned on top of the essay on caldron thickness that was previously assigned and both due by next class." Snape faced the rest of the room and growled.

Draco flinched. He couldn't believe Snape assigned so much work on the first day of class. This year was going to be killer with his workload, Quidditch and Head Boy duties. He sent a quick glance and at the baffled Potter. Snape was being extra vicious to him, and he felt sorry for him. Draco wanted to tell him that Snape was an arse on a good day and not to feel bad, but Draco still didn't want to talk to him. Draco Malfoy was nobody's trash.

**oOo**

"I've had a real fucking bad day." Harry was lying spread eagle in the middle of a corridor on the fifth floor and in front of a statue of Gregory the Smarmy. Neville wasn't quite sure what 'smarmy' was, but waved it off as he plopped down next to his friend. It was dinner time so it was only him, Neville, and Tracey in the corridor. They had just finished the evening patrol.

"I don't know why Snape was picking on you so bad. It's as if he has a personal vendetta against you." Neville mused.

"Shacklebolt says he's a good guy though, he's in the Order of Phoenix." Tracey sat down on Harry's other side.

"And you're even in his House. I hope Draco was worth switching into Slytherin." Neville teased.

Harry stared at Neville. "You think I switched because of Draco?" He asked in disbelief.

"What, you didn't?" Neville grinned and nudged his unamused friend.

"No, I didn't. I switched because Tracey's parents are Death Eaters that escaped from Azkaban a few years ago and Slytherin is full of Death Eaters' children." Harry replied coldly.

"All right then, Draco is a perk."

"I haven't fucking touched him." Harry growled.

"Nev, leave it alone." Tracey hissed. She could sense Harry's rising anger.

"Wait, you haven't touched Draco? I remember you were so excited to see him again." Neville continued to prod Harry for information.

"No. I haven't. He's pissed because I lied to him about my name and he thinks he was 'just another notch on Harry Potter's belt' and he thinks I've been mollycoddled my entire life." Harry ranted. "As if I've ever been coddled."

"C'mon Harry, of course you've been coddled your entire life." Neville rolled his eyes.

"Coddled? You think I've been CODDLE my entire life?" Harry sat up to face Neville. Obviously that was the worst thing to say to the seething teen. Harry's anger and frustration had been building up all day and Neville just pushed him over the proverbial edge.

"Harry, I meant-"

"So when I broke my arm in four places after saving Scrimgeour's ass from a covenant of vampires and he made me heal the muggle way so that I would learn to better deal with pain, I was being coddled?" Harry snarled.

"No, Harry that's not-"

"And when I first killed a human BEING at age TWELVE and then none of my friends were allowed to comfort me from the resulting nightmares so that I could become a stronger person, I was being coddled?"

"Harry, calm down-"

"Or how about when Moody left me half dead and defenseless in the middle of the AMAZON rainforest with my only company a snake that had tried to EAT me the day before and called it survival training, I guess that hard-ass Moody was just CODDLING me again! Because you sure FUCKING fooled me!" Harry roared. He clenched every muscle in his body in anger and a nearby window exploded. Neville scooted away from his steaming friend.

"Harry." Tracey placed a calming hand on his shoulder and began in a soothing tone, "You haven't been coddled, none of us have. We all had a fucked up childhood, and they were the hardest on you. But you still stayed strong. We take comfort from your unwavering strength. We look up to you as an older brother. We love you." Harry began to relax bit by bit and Tracey began to stroke Harry's back to comfort him. "Neville only meant that witches and woman, wizards and men have coddle you. They refuse to deny you pleasures, even if they don't know you're the famous Harry Potter. And you've been spoiled in the way that no one has ever attempted to deny you sex when you wanted it."

Harry sighed in defeat. He knew Tracey was right. And he shouldn't have gotten so mad at Neville, but was just so frustrated. "Merlin's balls, Nev, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you, I've just been so fucking pissed with everything today and I just... exploded. Sorry." Harry glanced over at the other teen.

Neville smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder. "It's okay. Even you are allowed to have tantrums every now and then. Just be glad it wasn't in front of the students. Or Dumbledore."

"Yeah. I'm starving, let's go raid the kitchens. Dinner is finishing up in a few minutes." Harry stood and brushed himself off.

"Sounds good. We just have to tickle ... a peach? Pear? Pomegranate? Some kinda fruit." Neville grinned.

"A green pear." Tracey corrected.

The three teens meandered their way down the floors. When they reached the second floor Harry froze as a murderous voice rushed over him. _"Rip...Tear...Kill...hungry...hungry for so long...time to kill..."_

"Holy fuck, did you guys hear that?"

The voice began to fade, but Harry could still faintly hear it._ "Blood... I smell blood..."_

"Hear what?" Tracey and Neville asked at the same time. They instantly became guarded and looked around suspiciously.

"That voice... I think it was parseltongue." Harry stared at the wall in shock. Was there a ghost in the school that could speak parseltongue? Or ... maybe a snake in the walls? But it was going to kill...

Harry started to jog along the wall in an attempt to find the voice again. Tracey and Neville jogged after him. Harry didn't catch up to the voice again, instead he found something worse.

"Merlin!" Neville gaped. "Isn' that the Caretaker's cat? Filch's?"

"Mrs. Norris." Tracey filled in softly.

Mrs. Norris was strung up by her tail from a torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, eyes wide and staring. But above the poor feline was what really got the three of them. Scrawled in blood read:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Continued!

Thanks to all who have read this so far! especially: **baby-legolas, dablksaiyangurl, DemonRouge** (I love bad ass!harry too), **huwaw, Wolflady, zoomaphonethepirate (**thanks!), **fudgebaby, someonesgurl, Like Totally Like, slashysecrets, HDoBseSsIon, Lady Slone** (don't worry, you're right ), **Calyxess** (thanks!), **blu sanada** (3 reviews! woot! thanks!), **soldmysoul** (ah, thanks. if that's the only mistake it's a miracle! and Proudfoot is actually some random auror that i stole from the HP lexicon), **SuperChic** (i didn't make you wait too long), **Morsus** (I'll try adding more detail! thanks!), **Miss Moonlight, DrAco's FAN GurL, Tora88 (**there will be a flashback in every chapter), **RavenMistress** (I'll have to have some tonks and draco interaction), **Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter, Celeste Jacobs, Earendilsgirl** (I like to see a strong Neville too), **Lisa14, DeathzBeauty, XxscreamingXXsilencexX, CompleteGeek** (ah thanks!), and **Ashes of Stars**

Thanks everyone! let me know what you thought of that twist, eh? did anyone see that coming? Review please!


	6. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

**Warnings**: All chapters start with a flashback:3 Major OOC-ness on Granger and Weasleys, but they didn't grew up around Harry so I think i'm justified!

* * *

**Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley**

Harry couldn't eat or sleep for two weeks after he cast the Unforgivable. While Scrimgeour was ecstatic that a mere twelve year old could use a curse that some grown men couldn't even cast, Harry was reaping the mental backlash. And it wasn't just nightmares. No, he was haunted all day and all night by the image of Quirrell's lifeless body. He did that. HE did. He took a man's life.

Harry's small form shook.

"Harry?" Tracey's large sapphire blue eyes looked up at him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

But Harry couldn't answer. He stared blankly past her concerned gaze and saw Quirrell's glazed eyes as they stared unseeing into the night. Those eyes would never see anything ever again.

Never.

"Dammit Rufus, this is no time to be celebrating! Yes, the boy cast an Unforgivable but he's severely traumatized now!" Moody roared at cheerful auror.

When Moody woke up in the middle of the small town Voldemort had surprised him in, he was quiet surprised that he was alive. But there was no Voldemort. Only small Harry staring down at the unmoving form of Quirrell. When Moody asked Harry who killed him, he replied in a hollow voice, "I did."

Moody felt sick.

"Oh calm down Alastor. He'll be fine. Everyone is a little traumatized by their first kill. It's natural." He waved off Moody's concern.

"Natural? Harry is only twelve years old!"

"I know, it's brilliant." Scrimgeour's smile was full of cold greed.

"Harry, hey Harry! My Gran sent you some chocolate Frogs. She keeps going on and on about how brave you are and how lucky I should be to be around you." Neville plopped down next to his silent friend with a box of chocolate.

Harry wordlessly took the chocolate that Neville offered him.

"Mandy cries every night now. She thinks you hate her because you don't talk to her anymore. Silly girls. Always blubbering about something." Neville continued on as if it didn't matter his friend wouldn't answer. "Hey look! You got a Circe card! Wicked! You should taunt Roger with it, he still thinks that his code name should be Odysseus. But I keep telling him: Odysseus was smart, not a dork. Roger is such a dork. He's reading Mandy's muggle books now. He's always sprouting some muggle term to confuse everybody. Stupid prat."

"Neville?" Harry's quiet voice cut in.

Neville immediately turned to face his friend. "Yeah?"

"I don't want to kill anybody." Harry spoke so quiet that Neville barely heard him.

"I...I don't either. But we have to." Neville sighed and took Harry's hand.

"I don't like it."

"I know."

"It hurts."

"...I'm sorry."

**oOo**

"...Okay, does someone want to tell me what in the nine circles of Hell the Chamber of Secrets is?" Harry frowned. He walked towards the wall and ran his hand over the message and picked up a few drops on blood on his fingers.

"No clue." Neville shrugged.

Harry brought his fingers to his lips and gave a small lick. He stared thoughtfully at the blood. "Well, it's not human blood. Probably chicken."

Neville sighed in relief and ran a hand through his brown hair, mussing it a bit. "Well that's a relief. I hope it's not the cat's."

"We have to take care of this before a couple hundred kids come down this corridor after dinner." Tracey turned to Harry. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she thought about what to do.

Harry nodded. "Neville and I will hold them off, you run and get Mandy, Roger and Black... and Dumbledore and whoever he needs to bring along." Harry ordered. Tracey nodded and then took off running down the hall towards the Great Hall. Neville and Harry could faintly hear people beginning to approach.

"Okay Nev, you take this end, I'll take that end, don't let a single person past you." Harry gestured. Neville nodded and jogged down the corridor a dozen meters. Harry did the same in the opposite direction. Soon dozens of kids were ambling their ways towards Harry. As soon as the students caught site of his imposing figure they slowed down and started whispering.

Harry shook his head at their antics. He was really starting to get tired of this. "Attention students. I'm sorry to inconvenience you but this section of the hall is off limits for tonight. Please find an alternate route." He used his best authoritative voice. Most of the kids just stared at him in admiration.

Hermione Granger was instantly by his side. "You heard Mr. Potter, now move along!" She ordered the curious students before turning to him. "Is the anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" She asked earnestly. Her cheeks were flushed a bright hair and her hair seemed a little tamer today.

Harry smiled at her eagerness to please. "Miss Granger, please call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me sound like an old man. We're the same age."

Hermione blushed. "Okay. But only if you call me Hermione."

"Thanks Hermione. Could you please make sure no student will come down here? Then you can join us, I think we'll be needing help with this." Harry smiled. Hermione nodded eagerly. "Thanks."

Harry jogged back down the corridor where Neville stood with the other Myrmidons and Dumbledore with Black, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape. Sirius looked eager to be doing something, he was never the teaching type. Harry was pretty sure that he accepted the position because it would give him a chance to be closer to him. Snape, on the other hand, was glowering at everyone, especially Sirius. And the glare only intensified as Harry stopped and stood next to his Godfather.

"Any ideas about when this happened?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Moments before we got to the scene. We just patrolled this floor twenty minutes before we came back. We were on our way to the kitchens to grab a bite to eat when we found this." Harry gestured to the crime. He easily omitted the fact he heard parseltongue. "What is the Chamber of Secrets?"

Dumbledore sighed. "There isn't any proof that it exists. Several full scale searches have been made of the castle throughout the years and no hint of where the chamber could be has ever come up."

"Okay, but what IS the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked again.

"It's supposedly a Chamber set up by Salazar Slytherin back in the day with a monster inside of that will hunt down the students who, in his opinion, aren't good enough to attend school." Sirius informed them bluntly.

Snape snorted. "But there's no proof. I think this is probably a harsh prank against Filch. Probably by a Slytherin, hence the message to frighten a Squib."

Harry shook his head. "There is no way a student did this. How would they petrify a cat? Petrificus totalis? That could be cured by a simple finite encantatem. Which this is not." Harry stopped as he watched Hermione and Draco walk up to them. He took a brief second to look over Draco's enticing form before continuing. "Besides, the magical signature is that of a creature." He finished.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I don't think that this is appropriate for you two to be seeing." McGonagall stepped in front of the Head Boy and Girl.

"Professor, Harry has requested our presence." Hermione replied politely.

"Oh?" McGonagall turned a hard eye on the tan teen.

Harry nodded. "We are unfamiliar with the castle. I figured they could help us out in locating this Chamber."

"Endangering student lives now?" Snape sneered.

"As if we would let two untrained civilians do field work. I just wanted to talk to them." Harry growled. What the Hell was his problem?

"Back off of him Snape." Sirius glowered. Snape scowled fiercely at him in return. Harry made a mental note to ask Sirius and see if he knew what the greasy potion master's problem was.

"Harry, while your idea was good, they cannot help locate the Chamber. I am afraid that noone can help locate the Chamber. Not unless they asked Salazar Slytherin himself." Dumbledore sighed. Harry made another mental note to have a talk with Draco's door. In parseltongue.

"All right, then for now we'll just settle on what attacked the cat. It might be the creature inside the Chamber." Harry turned to face his four friends. "Time to earn our bread. Now, tell me what are all the types of magical creatures that can petrify others?" Potter asked in a commanding voice. Dumbledore watched in curiosity with the others as the Myrmidons began their work. Draco shivered in desire at Harry's powerful tone and stance.

"Well there are gorgons. I've always wanted to meet one." Neville started.

"You've always wanted to meet a woman with snakes for hair and could turn you into stone if you ever looked at her? You're weird." Mandy shook her head.

"Cocktrices and behemoths haven been known to petrify occasionally." Tracey continued on as if Mandy had never spoken.

Roger snorted. "It's no wonder I'm the brains of the group. Honestly. Mandy says that Harry heard something or someone speaking parselmouth, the Chamber of Secrets was created by Salazar Slytherin, a parselmouth, and the cat has been petrified. It was obviously a basilisk."

"Basilisk? They kill unless the prey see's it's reflection." Mandy pointed out.

"There's water on the floor. The cat probably did see the reflection of the basilisk's eyes." Roger gestured to the floor.

"Okay, a basilisk. So somewhere in this school is a basilisk. And we were worried about Voldemort this year?" Harry grinned in sarcastic humor before turning to face the professors. "Professor Black, could you start teaching all years basic defense against a giant snake that kills you if you look at it?" Harry asked humorously.

Sirius grinned, his blue eyes shined. "Magical creature defense. An auror basic."

"Do any of your greenhouses have Mandrakes?" Harry turned to face the plump herbology professor.

Sprout nodded. "I have a teenage crop right now. In a month they'll be ready to harvest."

"Good. A potion will need to be brewed to cure the cat, and any future victims. Let's pray there aren't any more." Harry ordered.

" Thank you Harry. It doesn't look like much else can be done tonight. I suggest everyone retire for the evening." Dumbledore ordered. Roger mentioning Harry hearing Parseltongue didn't slip past the Headmaster. He frowned as he looked the teen up and down.

"Sir." Harry nodded. He then turned to Hermione and Draco. "From now on, make sure all the prefects patrol in pairs. It's safer." They nodded. "Good night then." Harry's eyes lingered on Draco for a brief moment before he turned away. Draco's heart sped up at the intense gaze before he slowly followed Tracey and him back to the dungeons.

**oOo**

"Hey Nev." Harry greeted his friend as they left breakfast the next morning. Harry had cast a silencing charm on both Crabbe and Goyle's beds before he went to sleep the previous night. He slept much better.

"Hey Harry, since we both have a free period right now, do you want to hang out with the guys and I? They have a free period too." Neville asked cheerfully. The Myrmidons decided that since there were five classes a day, and five of them, each person would take one class a day and rotate. Harry claimed Defense Against the Dark Arts for today while Neville grabbed Herbology, Mandy took Muggle Studies (eager to see how wrong it was) and Tracey wanted Astronomy. Roger was on his way to Arithmancy, as it was the first NEWT level class of the day.

Harry rose an eyebrow at the friendly 'guys' that Neville was referring too. "Sure." He agreed.

"Wicked. My name is Ron. Ron Weasley." The tall grinning, flaming red head introduced himself. He looked tough, but friendly.

"And I'm Dean Thomas." He wasn't as dark as Shacklebolt, but he was very tall and well muscled. Mandy would call him beefy.

"'Ey. And I'm Seamus Finnigan." The Irish boy with sandy hair grinned broadly. "Nice ta meetcha."

"It's nice to meet you too." Harry grinned.

"Are you up to play some football? It's this crazy muggle game-"

"Eh, Ron, we know what football is. Harry's a Manchester United man." Neville stopped Ron from embarrassing himself.

"Manchester? Man you're killing me! It's all about West Ham."

"West Ham? Are you a true Brit or not? Everyone loves Manchester!"

"Speaking of being a true Brit, I've noticed you talk with out an accent." Ron brought up a curious point.

Harry shrugged. "Well, we've been to so many different countries, and we've spent a lot of time in America. I guess it's not as strong as it could be."

"Wicked! Other countries? What's your favorite country?" Dean asked.

"Spain. Ever been to southern Spain? Andalucia? Fucking beautiful." Harry smiled as he thought about the beautiful, white architecture. "What's yours Nev?"

"Japan. Their culture was so mad compared to ours. I'd go again in a heartbeat." Neville grinned.

"Are you sure it's not for the pretty Japanese school girls?" Harry teased. The other three boys laughed and joked as they continued outside.

The rest of the morning was spent kicking around a football and general wrestling around. By the time lunch rolled around the five teenage boys were hot, sweaty, a tad smelly, and starving.

Draco and Blaise were walking towards the Great Hall when Harry and the others jostled through the front doors. Draco stopped dead as Harry, shirt half buttoned and untucked, laughed heartily. His black hair was sweaty and sexily hanging in his bright green eyes. Darkly tanned skin was exposed to his collar bone and his sleeves were rolled up his powerful arms. Draco wanted nothing more than to charge across the hall and pounce on the gorgeous god.

"Holy Morgana! Draco, since you're refusing to sleep with Potter, do you mind if I do?" Blaise asked hungrily. He also could not tear his eyes off the delectable spectacle Harry made.

"What?" Draco screeched. "Hell yes I mind! I'm trying to teach him a lesson." Draco glared at his best friend.

"What? You can't claim him like this, it's not fair. You said no to him so he's probably on the look out for fresh meat. You can't stop him." Blaise argued. His dark Italian eyes followed every movement Harry made.

Draco frowned in thought. Blaise, unfortunately, was right. He turned down Harry Potter. He probably had moved on and found someone else by now. It hurt Draco to think that it was over forever. It was too late to go to Harry now, and he'd only look like a fool and Harry would probably laugh at him. "You're right. Do what you want." Draco mumbled to his friend. He didn't feel hungry anymore as a heavy knot formed in his stomach and he turned to head to the dungeons.

"Shit Draco, I'm sorry." Blaise apologized. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

Draco shrugged. "It's fine, and you're probably right. I'll see you after lunch." Draco waved his friend on. He just wanted to go to his room and pout in private.

**oOo**

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the last class of the day, so after lunch found Harry wandering to the library to do a bit of research on Salazar Slytherin. He heard people talk in the ministry all the time about how great the library of Hogwarts was. And it was magnificent. Aisles upon shelves upon stacks of books greeted Harry. As so did the sight of Hermione Granger surrounded by a half circle of books at one of the side tables. Harry grinned to himself and approached the likable girl.

"'Lo Hermione. Mind if I join you?" Harry asked casually.

Hermione was jolted out of her reading and looked up in shock. Not many people talked to her unless it was about class or prefect duties. Occasionally Draco would playfully insult her study habits before going to do his own work, but nobody ever 'joined' her before. "Yes!" She squeaked.

Harry sat beside her and surveyed the books. He winced when he saw three books on befuddlement potions. "Sorry about that in Potions. Snape is an arse and I have no idea why."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't mind. It's no bother for me. And Snape hates everybody, but he did seem especially vicious towards you."

Harry 'hmm'-ed in agreement. He picked up a book about the four founders. "Researching the chamber as well?" He asked casually.

Hermione blushed again. "Well, I thought I'd try to help you out, after all I'm sure you're busy all the time and don't have time to spend researching so I thought I'd help out as much as I could-"

"It's okay Hermione, I appreciate the help. We actually have a lot of free time here at Hogwarts. You'll probably hate me for it, but we don't have to do any of the assignments. What's the point? We've already gotten our NEWTs." Harry interrupted her babbling.

"Lucky." Hermione smiled.

"I give up. No one has ever heard of a Myrmidon in this school. This Ravenclaw kid says he loves Greek Mythology but he didn't know who the Myrmidons were. And he thought that Patroclus was Achille's cousin. Fucktard." Mandy plopped down on the other side of Harry and ranted. "Just great. I lost five galleons to Roger."

But before Harry could scold her for not researching the Chamber of Secrets and the silly bet instead Hermione spoke up:

"Myrmidons literally means 'ant-people', Zeus turned a nearby ant hill into people to repopulate King Aiacos' island. When Aiacos' son, Peleus, fled the island after he killed his half-brother, Phocos, the Myrmidons came with him. They settled in Thessaly, and were to be the soldiers of Peleus' son, Achilles. And of course they were Achilles' warriors during the Trojan War, according to Homer he had fifty ships with fifty Myrmidons each, which is likely to be an exaggeration... what?" Hermione blushed bright red when she noticed Harry and Mandy gaping at her.

"Circe, you're like an encyclopedia. Brilliant." Harry grinned at the frizzy haired girl.

"Would you marry Roger? You're perfect for him." Mandy stated bluntly.

Hermione stammered and tugged at her hair. "Most people don't really like me and call me a 'know-it-all'."

"I'd take it as a complement. Next time say, 'Damn straight I know-it-all'. Besides, they're just jealous." Harry advised.

"Now if they were smart, they'd take advantage of your fragile psyche, pretend to befriend you, and then just use you for your notes and to cheat off of... good thing you aren't in Slytherin." Mandy winked.

"What about that Weasley kid? He seems nice enough."

"Ronald Weasley nice? He's been ring-leading the boys of Gryffindor against me for years." Hermione huffed. "In first year I was nearly killed by a troll in the girl's bathroom. I was only there because he teased me about knowing the correct pronunciation of a spell that he couldn't get. And to this day he still hasn't apologized. No, instead he's teased me more! Now he's the high and mighty Quidditch captain, it's gone straight to his head."

Harry frowned. Suddenly he didn't like this Ron fellow anymore. Teasing someone because they were smarter? Even at his age? How juvenile. "That git. He seemed nice today too. He's decent, for a wizard, at football."

Mandy frowned too. "I'll beat him to a pulp if you want."

Hermione gaped. "You can't do that! Besides, it's just teasing."

"Just teasing? We've fought wizards that went dark because of the teasing they received in their adolescence." Mandy informed her. "Don't worry, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again. I have a plan." Mandy grinned, but it seemed a little demonic.

"Uh-oh." Harry muttered in amusement.

"A plan?" Hermione asked in curiosity.

"Yes. I'm going to turn you into a babe magnet so you can make Ron jealous. But of course you're going to reject him. And Harry will pretend to be your boyfriend for awhile." Mandy declared.

"I am?" Harry asked dryly. He sat back and glared at his long time friend.

Hermione just sputtered. "But-what-why-how-what?" Was all that came out.

Mandy stood with a stubborn look. "C'mon. We'll start now." She grabbed Hermione's wrist and tugged her up. "I've got some mousse that I use when I'm too lazy to straighten my hair. And I ..." Mandy's voice became too distant to hear as she hauled the Head Girl off. Harry shook his head in amusement and picked up the book on the Four Founders of Hogwarts again.

oOo

A week went by and the Myrmidons couldn't find a single hint as to where the Chamber of Secrets might be. Harry knew more than he ever wanted to know about the four founders. He even knew Helga Hufflepuff's favorite type of Elf Wine. But the chamber was mentioned briefly a few times but no clue to where it was.

Harry never got the chance to talk with Salazar's portrait either. The common room was always bustling with students and it seemed Draco had an indicator to when someone stood outside his door. Every time Harry tried to talk to Salazar Draco would open the door and Harry would duck behind the nearest piece of furniture. It was frustrating. But on the bright side no one else had been attacked either. And Harry wasn't hearing parseltongue in the corridors.

No one was worried in the castle. Mandy was true to her word and gave Hermione a make over. She didn't do anything drastic, just mousse to tame her frizz into soft curls, some eyeliner to bring out her bright eyes, and some pink gloss to give a kissable look. But everyone noticed. Especially Ron Weasley and Roger Davies.

Harry, on the other hand, could not be distracted from his task at hand. He was determined to find the Chamber of Secrets, and even more so determined to find out who was behind it. He spent every waking moment looking up more information or scooping the population of students. The only thing that could distract Harry was when Draco was around. He was aware of every little thing the other did. When he tittered with Pansy. When he bossed around Crabbe or Goyle. When he studied with Greengrass. And when he discussed Quidditch with Nott. But the more he studied Draco and his friends, the more convinced he was that it was not a Slytherin student responsible for opening the chamber. None of them did a thing without Harry or Tracey knowing.

Two and a half weeks into the school year, a lazy Wednesday, found Harry and Mandy walking through the corridors during a passing period. Mandy was gossiping, as she usually did, and Harry was only half listening, as he usually did.

"I'm so proud of Hermione right now. You'd never know half of the school population used to ignore her now that Quidditch hotshot Ron Weasley and powerful Mrymidon Roger Davies fancy her. I'm so proud of how she keeps both of them aloft."

Harry 'hmm'-ed in agreement. He yawned and rubbed one of his eyes.

It was then when it hit him. His scar burned like acid and his stomach clinched with unease. "Fuck." He breathed harshly.

"What? What? More parseltongue?" Mandy whispered quietly as she let Harry lean on her for a moment. They were still surrounded by hurrying students that were oblivious to their hero's pain.

"No. I can feel him. He's here, right under our noses."

"Who?" Mandy asked anxiously. She had an inkling she knew but she didn't want to be right.

"Voldemort."

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Contiuned!

Attention all! I need a beta, i don't have one, and it would be nice to have one... so, if anyone is interested let me know:D Thanks!

As usual, thanks to all my readers, especially: **soldmysoul** (Bah, thanks for the advice, i'll start beta hunting now CoS wasn't my favorite either, but i'm incorportating bits of all the books into one year. anywho, THANKS!), **arc, Dark Angel Of Fire Ice, Priestess of Silvanus, dablksaiyangurl** (Woot! for history!), **Morsus** (was there anymore detail? i tried, i swear! and i guess it's poetry form... i just like the way it looks centered -sweatdrop-), **Tora88** (Woot! thanks for your great review!), **scarblade, DracoDormiens7, Lady Slone** (soon... maybe ;D), **LetMeLoveYou, Isis-mystic, fifespice** (WOOT! thanks for all your reviews!) **Amy Jo** (glad you read my AU then:D thanks! And, i've never really liked Dumbledore that much, but after HBP, i feel a little more inclined to like the poor guy. he'll be a bit better in the story soon), **zoomaphonethepirate** (-has mental image of Ginny slaughtering chickens- -giggles- how you worded that amused me), **Selene182, Fallen Angel's desire, huwaw, DemonRogue, Wolflady, CompleteGeek, RavenMistress** (aw! you just gave me an idea!), and **fudgebaby**.

Okay all, 47 people have this story on their favorites list, and 76 people have this story on alert, but i only got 20ish reviews for the previous chapter. it's frustrating to know that so many people like the story but don't say anything! -pouts- Please! tell me what you think! I beg of you!

Review!


	7. The Second Attack

**Warnings:** Minor gore, death, bitchy Draco

**

* * *

**

**The Second Attack**

Thirteen year old Harry was a reckless Harry.

He and Neville joked and laughed and played harmless (and sometimes not so harmless) pranks on the few aurors and unspeakables that trained him. Mandy and he were often giggling and reading muggle comic books. He'd tug on Tracey's pig tails occasionally and she'd hex one of his eyebrows off. Roger would occasionally kick him to keep him awake during lessons. But he relentlessly threw himself into his training missions and fought with an unmeasurable amount of power. He recently mastered casting spells without needing to say a word.

The other Myrmidons were vastly improving under Harry. Harry was always encouraging them to practice fiercer and harder. As they developed more their strong points became visible. Neville was excellent with potions and herbs and very resilient during battle. Roger was brilliant with strategy and war games. Tracey had a knack with healing charms and spells and excellent for spying. Mandy was awesome in charms and fearless during field combat, she craved fighting almost as much as harry.

Scrimgeour couldn't be happier and prouder of his little proteges, especially Harry. Even though Harry obviously didn't like the head auror. He was never disrespectful, or undermined his authority, he was merely cold. He was a little kinder to Moody, but it was Shacklebolt he admired. The tall, half African-American half Scottish transfer that rose through the ranks and treated the Myrmidons like real kids.

Shacklebolt was the one to bring Harry out of his four month funk. He taught Harry do deal with pain, how to channel it into his attacks. He also taught him to release pent up anger in safe physical ways. Sports. Quidditch. Rugby. Football. Working out. Weight lifting. Martial arts. When Shacklebolt couldn't teach, he brought in professionals. Harry especially liked the physically trying Judo.

To the other aurors Harry was back to normal. He rarely had nightmares anymore and his attitude was cheery again. Moody heard their whispered words when Harry would waltz by with a grin and beg for candy.  
"The Hero."

"The Boy-Who-Lived."

"The one who will save them all."

"The playful prankster teenager."

"The bright eyed laughing youth."

But Moody could see otherwise. His magical eye could unfortunately see what other's couldn't. Darkness was beginning to grow inside the young boy. He could see it swirling, just beneath the surface. Lurking behind his brilliantly green eyes. Avada Kedavra green.

Darkness.

Moody shivered in fear.

**oOo**

Voldemort was here... He could feel him. It felt different... but so very the same. Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Are you serious?" Mandy hissed. She dragged Harry into a nook in the hallway. "Freakin' A, Harry, where? Where is he? How close is he? Like in Hogsmeade close? Or walking down the hall close?" Mandy was starting to hyperventilate. They weren't prepared for Voldemort! A basilisk, sure, but the ultimate Dark Lord? Not likely. Mandy tried to concentrate on her breathing. She liked battles. She liked fighting. Fighting was fun. Fighting was exciting. Fighting was arousing. She could fight power charged Voldemort and a herd of Death Eaters. Bring. It. On.

"I...I...don't know." Harry frowned. The pain in his scar was starting to fade, like Voldemort was walking away. He whirled around and searched the crowded hall. Tons of students jostling through hurrying to their next class. But no one that Harry didn't recognize as a student.

"You don't know? Okay. We can deal with this. Yes." Mandy pumped herself up.

"No, it's fading. The pain is fading." Harry told her confused. "My scar barely hurts now. It's strange."

"What?" Mandy studied Harry. The make up that usually covered his scar was rubbed off and his scar a dull red. Not the usual bright red that it was when Harry was having a vision or near Voldemort.

"That was weird. Now I can't feel anything. What the fuck?" Harry was confused. Really confused.

"Hey amigos! What's happenin'?" Neville bound up to them with a huge grin and effectively breaking the tense mood.

"Hey, I happen to be an amiga, thank you very much." Mandy turned to face Neville. "And Harry just felt Voldemort."

"Amigos can include girls if it's a group where there are males, chica. And –wait, what?" Neville whirled to face Harry. "You just felt Voldemort?" Neville whispered fiercely.

"Yeah, it was really weird. It was like he just walked by or something." Harry frowned.

"Like he just walked by?" Neville gaped. "Is that... is that even possible?"

"Hell if I know." Harry shrugged. "But I know I didn't make it up."

"What if... what if it was a dark mark?" Neville chewed on his lip. "You can feel those, and those would just walk by."

"It was a worse pain than what I feel around Dark Marks. But now that I think about it the pain wasn't as bad as it was last time I was around Voldemort." Harry frowned as he thought about the incident. "C'mon, let's go. I need some fresh air."

"Yeah, let's go down by the lake." Mandy nodded.

"We should tell Shacklebolt." Said Neville as they began to walk down the stairs. "I bet I could ask McGonagall to let me use her floo and do a fire call. I'm pretty sure she adores me." Neville winked.

"Shacklebolt? I'll do the fire call! Professor Sprout worships me since I gave her that hair dye. Besides, I witnessed Harry's attack." Mandy volunteered eagerly.

Harry snorted and Neville raised an eyebrow. "And why are you so eager to talk to the tall, dark, and noble Shacklebolt?" Neville teased.

"When you put it that way... why do YOU want to talk to him?" Mandy narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing. He's all yours." Neville grinned and elbowed the smaller girl. Mandy stuck her tongue out but quickly ran back up the stairs and towards the herbology office. "Mandy. Mental, I think. Honestly." Neville shook his head, but still he grinned. "Hey, do you want a bite to eat? That might make you feel better too." Neville's question was followed by a loud growl of his stomach.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. But go get yourself something. I think I want to be by myself." Harry clapped a hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Are you sure Harry?" Neville frowned. "After all, your scar."

"It's fine now. Go!" Harry ushered Neville in the direction of the kitchens. Neville waved and trotted off to grab a few bites to eat.

Harry rubbed his forehead one last time before heading out the main doors. It was warm outside, but there was a cold wind blowing in from the north. Harry frowned at the northern sky. He always preferred the warmth of summer to the cold of winter. He trudged slowly to the edge of the lake and sank to the cool grass. He sighed. Why had his scar hurt like that? And only for a few minutes? that never happened before.

"Hey Harry." Harry looked up to see Blaise Zabini walking towards him.

"Hey Blaise." Harry liked the dark Italian boy the best out of all the seventh year Slytherin boys he shared a room with. He was sarcastic and biting, and had a sharp sense of humor that Harry appreciated. And he defended his friends loyally, especially when ever another Slytherin was teased by a Gryffindor.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He purred as he sat down beside him. Harry noticed him sprawl in a seductive manner.

"Thinking." Harry replied. He was curious about Blaise's behavior. Yes, Blaise was very appealing to his eyes, but he was Draco's best friend. Surely he knew what He and Draco did over the summer.

"Thinking... about what?" Harry was pretty sure that was supposed to be an enticing, 'come hither' fluttering of his eyelashes. And Harry would have taken the invitation if it were Draco. Harry frowned. Why was it only Draco these days? Blaise wasn't the first to invite him for a romp, but Harry found them unappealing. They weren't Draco.

"Battle tactics. Strategy. Basilisks. You-Know-Who. The usual." Harry shrugged.

"The usual?" Blaise's eyes widened prettily. "That's horrible. If you want, I can take your mind off of things?" Blaise smiled coyly.

"Well, you can do one thing for me." Harry leaned towards Blaise with a smirk.

Blaise's breath hitched. "Yes?"

Harry licked his lips and grinned ferally. "Tell me... how is Draco?"

**oOo**

"Draco!" Blaise roared as he stormed into the Slytherin common room. His glare was enough to send all the fourth years and under scurrying from the room, while the rest looked on eagerly hoping for blood to be spilt.

Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend's melodramatic display. "What's your problem now?" He drawled. He didn't even look up from his potions book.

"Why didn't you TELL me that you were SHAGGING the BOY-WHO-LIVED again?" Blaise roared.

Draco nearly died. "WHAT?" He croaked.

"Well, there I was laying the moves on the Hero himself using tactics that I know work against his type. And what does he do? He asks how YOU are doing! WHAT THE HELL?" Blaise stalked up to Draco and glared.

"Wait, he did what? Asked about me? What?" Draco asked shocked.

"I thought he was about to lean over and kiss me but instead he asks about you!" All of Blaise's anger deflated and he was left with a pout.

"Really?" Draco marveled. "Me? He hasn't said a word to me since I threw him out of my room." Draco sighed.

"Well, he's obviously thinking about you." Blaise huffed and sank down onto the black leather couch across from Draco.

Draco sat in disbelief. Harry asked about him instead of snogging with Blaise? Did that mean that Harry liked Draco? Or that he preferred blondes over brunets? Draco frowned. He had to talk to Harry. Now. He quickly stood from his comfy spot and strode across the room towards the main door.

"Good luck!" Blaise called after his friend. He supposed if he couldn't have Harry then Draco could. As long as it wasn't one of those Gryffindors.

oOo

"Hey Sirius." Harry greeted as he stepped into his Godfather's chambers, after Blaise left in a huff Harry was in no mood for the lake, so he went off to talk to his Godfather. Over the past few days Harry had been meeting with Sirius after classes. They chatted about frivolous topics, like Quidditch and Sirius's motorbike, and Harry helped make lesson plans for his classes. They were bonding slowly.

"Harry!" Sirius walked up to his Godson and hugged him tight. "Merlin, you're as tall as me now. I swear you grew since last night." He joked and lead him into the sitting room.

"I think I'm a bit taller." Harry grinned as he sat down on the comfy, dark red couch. Sirius's chambers were reminiscent of Gryffindor tower, red and gold were the prominent colors.

"I was digging through my trunk earlier and I found something that I thought you should have." Sirius grabbed something off his cabinet before he sat across from Harry.

He handed over a wooden frame. Harry's breath caught as he gazed down at the picture. It was of his parents. It was a few years after Hogwarts, James and his messy hair was spinning Lily around as snow fell and laughing happily at the camera. Lily's cheeks were pink as she giggled and held onto her husband and winked up at the him. Harry smiled at the happy couple. "Thank you Sirius." Harry had never seen a happy picture of his parents. Moody had a few Order pictures of them, but they were always somber.

Sirius smiled happily. "I'm sorry I haven't been the best Godfather. But I'm here for you, Harry."

Harry grinned over at him. "It's not your fault you weren't around. Thank you Sirius." He got up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"Well, enough of his mushy stuff." Sirius wiped at his eyes. "Do you want some butter beer? Or fire whiskey?"

"Butter beer. I had an odd... incident in the halls earlier." Harry frowned as he remembered his recent episode.

Sirius sat down again with two butter beers. He handed one to Harry. "Incident? what happened?"

"Well, I swear to Merlin that I felt Voldemort, and my scar burned. But it was only for a minute or two and then it faded. It's never happened before." Harry told him.

Sirius sat in thought for a moment. "What if it's the person who is opening the chamber? After all, only the Heir of Slytherin can open it and you know that He has Slytherin blood in him." Sirius pointed out. "So maybe they would feel the same."

"That is true. I think I need to do some research on student backgrounds. Just what we need, another wayward strand of Gaunts." Harry sighed. "Looks like another night in the library for me. Perhaps Hermione will be willing to help again." He mused.

"Hermione, she's cute eh?" Sirius winked.

"You dog!" Harry teased. "Yes, she's cute. But not my type."

"Oh? What is my Godson's type?"

"I am not talking to you about my sex life Sirius." Harry laughed. "You're too much of a parental figure to me."

"Fine. Go do your research with the pretty genius." Sirius smacked Harry lightly as they both stood.

Harry immaturely stuck out his tongue. "I will."

**oOo**

Draco marched through the halls of Hogwarts for twenty seven minutes before he finally located Harry, but he was not please about what he saw. Harry and Hermione were standing outside of the library chatting. Chatting was putting it lightly. They were flirting. Draco growled. Harry gave the smart girl one of his dazzling grins and she tittered prettily, something she must have picked up from Pansy, or that Mandy character. Draco was furious. Again. So what was Harry trying to pull? Was he just trying to get a rise out of Blaise? Or Draco? Or was he just a cad and was now flirting with Hermione? Draco began to stalk up to them.

"Thank a mil' Hermione for helping me out. Again." There was another grin that made Draco falter a bit. But he pushed on bravely. No one made a fool out of Draco Malfoy or his friends. Not even the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Potter!" Draco barked.

Harry looked up at the approaching blonde. Draco was tempted to forget his anger and just stare into those deep, enticing green eyes and –no. Draco berated himself mentally.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Harry asked casually with his playboy grin.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Draco hissed out.

Harry shrugged. "Sure." He could feel Draco's anger but didn't have the slightest clue about what he did this time. "I'll catch you later Hermione." Harry waved.

"I'll see what I can find out." Hermione waved too before heading into the library.

Harry followed the still fuming Draco to an empty classroom. Harry briefly wondered why there were so many empty class rooms but shook off the thought. He shut the door and then warded it appropriately. He didn't know what was about to be said but he still didn't want anyone to overhear.

"So what's the problem?" Harry frowned as he watched Draco glower at him. "Or what did I do?"

"Oh fine, act like you don't know." Draco scoffed.

"Look Draco, I don't exactly have the greatest people skills here... can you fill me in?" Harry implored.

"I just talked to Blaise." Draco announced.

Harry continued to stare. "...And?"

Draco huffed. "He told me about this afternoon."

Now Harry was really confused. "And you're mad at me? Your best friend made a pass at me, which I brushed off, and you're mad at me?" Harry asked. This didn't make sense.

"You asked Blaise about me, which implies that you might still be interested in me. So when I come to investigate and find out what's going inside your head, what do I find? Harry Potter flirting with Hermione Granger!" Draco ended his rant in a yell.

"What? I was not flirting with Hermione!" Harry ran a hand roughly through his hair in frustration. "I was asking her a favor."

"A favor? Is that what it's called these days?" Draco sniffed.

"Oh Merlin. I said the wrong thing and I don't even know what I said! Why are you so difficult? And why the fuck do I still want you?" Harry moaned. It figures that he would be interested in the most difficult to please person in the universe. Fucking fates were taunting him.

Draco studied Harry carefully. "You still want me?"

"Of course! I never stopped." Harry was exasperated.

"You didn't?" Draco asked hopefully. "And you weren't flirting with Granger?"

"Draco. To be perfectly honest I haven't even THOUGHT about another person since you and I had sex." Harry told him honestly.

"Prove it."

"What?" Harry gaped.

"I don't want my heart broken by you, so prove to me that this isn't some kind of game to you. I don't want you to use me and then toss me out like some... Gryffindor."

Harry shook his head. Prove it? How? He sat on a desk still facing Draco. "Okay fine... How do I prove myself?" He asked with a hopeless look.

Draco took a bit of pity on him. He took one of Harry's hands into his and gave him an imploring look. "All I want is an explanation. Why you did what you did."

"Why I did what I did?" Harry took a deep breath and then began. "Well, my whole life everyone has treated me different because I'm Harry Potter. They think I'm this untouchable, heroic, God-like person. But I can't really blame them because I was brought up to the hero. But that doesn't mean I like it. When I was eight we had a training mission in New York City in America. Well, there was a few hours where we were in this huge park called Central Park, and I saw all carefree kids either oohing and ahhing over the animals in the zoo, or playing catch with a dog, or playing tag with their friends, or eating ice cream with their parents. I wanted to be one of those kids so bad. They were having fun and I was learning battle tactics from a Wizard Marine. Hell, I still want to be one of those kids." Harry sighed and leaned back. Draco studied the open teen before him as he gently massaged his calloused palm. Harry let go of his emotional mask, he looked exhausted and worn out.

"So you created an alias to be one of those kids?" Draco asked quietly. Harry opening up to him was more than he ever dreamed of.

"Pretty much. Although I only really started to use it after I was fourteen. It was Mardi Gras and we were in Baton Rouge studying voodoo magic with this crazy witch and that night was fucking crazy. I don't even remember the girl's face that I lost my virginity to. And after I discovered the joys of sex I would go out into muggle London or occasionally Diagon Alley and ... well, look for a good time."

"You were fourteen?" Draco gaped. Harry didn't seem the type.

"Yeah... I usually look at sex as an escape from life." He shrugged. "Draco, I wouldn't be here telling you these things and trying to make you see why I did what I did if I just wanted sex. If I did your friend Blaise, and half the school, have been sending me suggestive looks and poses since I got here. But I haven't touched them. Fuck, I haven't had sex since you and I in the bathroom."

Draco's breath caught in his throat. "You-you haven't?"

Harry looked Draco in the eye. "No, I haven't. I know I fucked up with you Draco, I know that. And I don't know what to say or how to act around normal people, none of us do. We're just really good at acting like we do. And.. Merlin, Draco, all I want is you. To be with you, around you, Circe, even smell you. You're intoxicating and I can't get you out of my head." Harry's intense green eyes stared into Draco's.

"Harry." Draco half said, half moaned.

"Please Draco, please. Give me another chance. I'll do anything for you."

Draco launched himself into Harry and tackled him to the stone floor. "You better as Hell treat me right this time." Draco smirked before diving in for a kiss. Harry, momentarily stunned by his hard landing, growled. Draco shivered in desire as Harry ran his hands down his back and squeezed his pert ass.

Harry rolled Draco over and stared into his smokey silver eyes. "Hell, for you Draco I'll even stay all night." He grinned.

"Why wouldn't you?" Draco frowned.

"Well, I..." Harry looked down at Draco's serious face. "Nothing." Harry kissed Draco before he could respond. Draco melted under the intense heat that Harry radiated. "Let's go to your room." Harry murmured against Draco's lips.

"Mmm kay." Draco purred. He looked up at him through dark lashes and smiled seductively. Harry groaned. "Or we could just stay right here." He began to work his hand under Draco's robe and shirt to his pale, smooth skin.

"HarrrrrrrY" Draco's protest turned into a moan.

"Okay." Harry sat up. "We have to go before we go any further." He began to stand.

"Mmm." Draco responded and attempted to sit up. Harry reached down and pulled him into his arms. "Thanks." Draco purred.

"We better go fast." Harry smirked.

"Yeah." Draco agreed breathlessly before leaning up for another kiss. Draco couldn't get enough of the heat. The searing, intense heat that enveloped him every time Harry touched him. Harry slammed him up against the wooden door. Harry was in heaven. Draco tasted sweet and addicting. And when Draco moaned Harry got this delicious feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_"...Blood, I want fresh blood..."_

Harry ripped away from Draco so suddenly that Draco fell to the floor. He looked around frantically trying find where the voice came from.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked in confusion, he was still aroused and still on the stone floor.

But Draco was ignored, Harry was only thinking about the voice in parseltongue, and the supposed basilisk. It had to come from the hallway. There was no way it was in this class room. "Draco move." Harry ordered.

"What?" Draco huffed and didn't move. "Harry, what the Hell?" Harry pulled Draco into a standing position and wrenched open the door. Draco protested behind him and followed him into the hall.

_"...Yesssss...blood..."_

Harry sprinted in the direction he heard the voice. And Draco followed, mad and clueless to Harry's behavior. "Harry! Would you tell me what the hell you're doing?" He cried out.

Harry stopped dead as he turned the corner. He didn't find the basilisk. No he found something worse. There was a small blonde boy laying in a pool of blood on the corridor floor. His lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling and a look of pure terror was frozen on his face.

Draco whimpered in horror and turned his face into Harry's chest. "Is he...?" He choked out.

"Yes. He's dead"

**oOo**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Wow, sometimes i think i'm a certain brand of evil. heh. Anywho, to be honest, i still don't have a beta reader! (and if you're still interested, let me know) sorry this chapter took me so long, blah, i had a hard time with the ending!

Anywho, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! you all are freakin' awesome! -glomps everyone- you all rock! and especially: **El-Gilliath, kimmy, kaaera, Dulce Psycho, baby-legolas, shiver2315, The Great and Powerful Oz** (thanks!), **StillSugarHygh, AidanPryde, Lyric, osc630, GoddessofDestiney419, Priestess of Silvanus, LenJade, Narii Fox girl, koveAiden** (Draco is acting like a bitch, but i love bitchy draco, so there's gonna be alot of that!)** Rock and Sarcasm, Blue sanada** (eeps, you probably aren't going to like me now either), **SadieW** (why are you against Manchester united:O), **lena, huwaw** (i imagine this harry to look a lot like Tom Welling), **xXPillZXx, mechan, brandnewsemester, Tequila4U522** (Hey, did you get my beta email? i sent it to your profile email, because the one you left in the review didn't show up!), **DracoDormiens7, ferfer, SuperChic** (ah, the horrors of dialup), **Alyssa C James** (The chapters are shorter because i pop em out faster that way! sorry!),** Yali, Tora88, Miz Thang, Kilikapele, sakura blossoms4, Amy Jo, fifespice, zoomaphoethepirate, Earendil'sgirl, kleo, HDoBseSsIon, Shadowed Rains, DemonRogue, fudgebaby, Dark Angel Of Fire Ice, Wolflady, Prongsmate, slashysecrets **(bah! i just now realized that you left me a note about betaing! eep! sorry! if you still want to let me know! and no, i'm not 12, although sometimes i wish i was still that young... not that young, i'd take 16 again), **Xylor Anamay** (i am totally guilty of being a ron!hater, sorry!)** Isis-mystic, Ashes of Starts, Alhera13** (i apperciate your review! and shit, did i miss your beta request too? now i don't remember who i emailed and who i didn't. .) **XxscreamingXXsilencexX, completeGeek, RavenMistress, Lady Slone**, and last but not least: **Matt101**!

Thanks all! updates might come slower now, i started school today, infact i'm updating between classes! might as well use this three hour break for something! anywho, keep reviewing please! let me know what you thinK!


	8. Tom Riddle's Diary

**Warnings**: Harry on drugs!

* * *

**Tom Riddle's Diary**

Bright colors twirled. Lights dipped.

Stars whirled. Girls bared themselves shamelessly.

Men buried in other men.

The ground waltzed.

The trees hopped.

The sky, the air, the microscopic molecules in the air.

All of it danced.

Cavorted.

Jived.

Harry wasn't sure what those little pills he had swallowed recklessly were, but he was beginning to think it was the best thing he had ever done in his life. He'd never felt so energized, so alert, so fucking _alive_. But he wasn't supposed to take candy from strangers. Harry giggled. No candy, but muggle drugs? Fan fucking tastic. He continued to dance with the world as if nothing was wrong, and never would be.

"Hey sugar." A voice purred in his ears. Never had anything sounded so erotic to fourteen-year-old Harry. He shivered as her voice travelled up and down his spine before stopping in his groin.

"Hey." He grinned back. As least, he tried to grin, but he was slowly losing control over his body. It acted on his own and he had no power. At least he thought so. Surely he didn't purposely fondle this girl's ass.

"Joyeux Mardi Gras." The voice purred again in bad French barely distinguishable under the heavy Louisiana accent.

But Harry didn't care. He wasn't Roger and finicky about grammar and accents. No he didn't care. About anything, actually, it was all about feeling. Feeling the soft and supple skin of the darkly tanned girl beside him with hair as bright as the sun. Or was it really the sun attached to this girl's head? Harry couldn't tell the difference.

The girl groped into his pants and Harry thought it was best to reciprocate. It was only fair. So he slid his hand clumsily under her tight pink shirt. Or was it a blue shirt? Or maybe green? Harry was fairly certain that his vision shouldn't be playing tricks on him. It wasn't very nice.

But the girl's hand on him was nice. Very nice. Harry purred like a content kitten. Yes, these muggles and their drugs were brilliant.

**oOo**

Harry had failed.

He was given one simple mission: keep the kids over at Hogwarts alive. That had seemed simple enough; it was a school after all. There was no way he could have expected a effing basilisk to off one of the sixth years in the first month. He knew that Shacklebolt and Moody wouldn't blame him. Neither would the other Myrmidons. Neither Draco nor Dumbledore. Merlin, Dennis Creevey didn't even blame him. But he would still blame himself. The school was his responsibility. HIS. The wizarding world wasn't going to see him as a saviour anymore; after all, he couldn't save one fucking Gryffindor from Slytherin's fucking basilisk.

Fuck.

Snape of course, made the whole incident seem like Harry's fault. Which caused Sirius to defend his Godson and the two snarled at each other and slung insults for a good seven minutes before Professor McGonagall put them in their place. Harry would have smirked at them if he weren't feeling like shit. McGonagall then identified the small blonde boy to be Colin Creevey, a sixth year Gryffindor.

And then Dumbledore turned his sad blue eyes on Harry and said if the basilisk wasn't caught in the next forty-eight hours the governors would probably shut down the school. And then the world would see that Harry couldn't do his fucking job. Dumbledore didn't say that, but it was implied and it hung over Harry's head.

Neville always says to look on the bright side of everything. But was there a good side to this whole catastrophe? Oh. Yes. Draco wasn't mad at him for running out when things were getting hot and heavy. If fact, he claimed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and wouldn't let Harry out of his sight. Not even when Snape threatened him with a detention. Which, of course, Draco didn't get.

Harry was currently lying in Draco's huge (and comfier than a normal dorm bed) queen sized bed draped in green and silver with Draco nestled on his chest. He didn't really have PTSD but Draco wouldn't be a true Slytherin if he didn't try to turn the incident in his favour. And Harry wasn't complaining. He'd take clingy and cuddly Draco over snoring Crabbe and Goyle any day, even if they didn't have sex first.

But tomorrow he was going to hunt down the kid opening the Chamber of Secrets and fucking eat them alive. With ranch dressing. Not before he tortured out the way to open the chamber and then he was going to massacre that basilisk like Achilles did to Hector. Fuck. He might even drag it around over his shoulder for nine days to finish the effect. Then the school wouldn't be shut down and Harry would be the savoir. Again. Just the way things should be.

Draco squirmed slightly as Harry's grip tightened painfully during his dark thoughts. Harry soothed Draco back into a deep sleep with firm strokes across the small of his back. Draco gave a small noise of content.

Harry smirked down at the sleeping blonde. They still hadn't had sex since the one-day in the ministry bathroom. He decided that when this incident was taken care of he was going to shag Draco so hard that neither of them would be able to walk the next day, and then they would spend their day in bed in blissful pleasure.

**oOo**

"We're finding this heir today." Harry announced after breakfast. The Myrmidons were gathered in the front hall, which was currently empty.

"Where do we start?" Asked Neville. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Harry took his commanding stance and faced his Myrmidons. "I am patrolling the halls all day today, especially during passing periods, one Myrmidon will always be with me in case I need assistance. The other three with be watching kids from suspicious behaviour. Guilty people usually look like they have something to hide. We will be using Coms today; I want a report every half hour. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The other four saluted.

"Good. Neville, you're with me to start. Dismissed."

**oOo**

The morning was completely uneventful. The most action Harry saw was when he discreetly pinched Draco's ass as he walked by on his way to Ancient Runes. Draco winked saucily at him before hurrying after Daphne Greengrass. Neville then teased him for the next twenty minutes. But Harry's scar never even gave a slight twinge. Hermione also told him that she couldn't find any students with a known background of Gaunt. While Harry sighed in relief, he was also upset that there went their only lead.

Harry was left with the question of who else could possible speak Parseltongue. Voldemort and Himself were the only two known speakers. Maybe Voldemort was taking polyjuice and was pretending to be a student. It was possible. But it still left Harry without a clue to who he could be masquerading as.

Several students were missing at lunchtime but that was usual, tons of students (especially sixth and seventh years) used their hour to study in their common rooms. But as more time passed and nothing happened, the more frustrated Harry grew. And it didn't help that most students were avoiding him in the halls due to the fierce look he wore on his face. The corridor around him seemed darker and stormy.

Mandy, who was currently patrolling with Harry, rolled her eyes. "Please Harry, you're scaring away possible targets with your threatening aura. Calm down."

"I know, I know." Harry sighed and leaned up against a wall. It was another passing period and students streamed past the two Myrmidons. "But I can't help it, I feel so fucking helpless." He growled in frustration.

"You need to take your mind off this, after all, the first time you felt the Heir you weren't thinking about him. So I think you need a distraction." Mandy tapped his chest to emphasis her point.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She was right. Don't think about the Heir. Or Voldemort. Or a huge basilisk. Harry's mind wandered to Draco. Creamy, pale skin. Bony hipbones. Silver eyes molten in passion. Fingers digging into his back... Harry grinned ferally.

Mandy turned her back to Harry and observed the kids rushing past. The numbers were diminishing as class time approached. Her thoughts drifted to poor Dennis Creevey in the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had him on suicide watch. She couldn't blame him though, she dreaded the day Harry would fight Voldemort for the last time. It was so uncertain whether or not he would survive his final battle. Mandy didn't want to live with out him, or any of the other Myrmidons. They were her family.

So lost in her thoughts she missed Harry stiffen.

There it was again.

The pain.

But there weren't too many people in the corridor this time. The pain grew brighter and fiercer as if it was approaching him, but this time he was ready for it. But it wasn't a person, which was very odd, but an object. A small object. He could feel it. Pulsing. It felt like it was coming from... there.

"Ginny Weasley."

The red haired girl gulped nervously as Harry tugged her out of the main hall traffic and off to a side corridor. Mandy followed curiously. "Harry Potter." She nodded in return. She tried in vain to hide her nervousness.

Harry flashed one of his playboy grins. "Sorry to disturb you but you've been randomly selected to be the latest victim in our spontaneous search." Harry sighed. He sounded like it was a pain, like he didn't want to bother such a sweet girl.

She still gulped nervously and took a tiny step backwards. "I haven't heard of these ... searches yet."

Mandy winked at Harry over Ginny's shoulder. Sometimes Harry was sure that Mandy could read his mind. She stepped out in front of a random student, looking apologetic. "Laura Madley. I'm sorry to bother you but you've been randomly selected to be the latest victim in our spontaneous search."

The younger girl squeaked in acknowledgment. "What-what do you need me to do?"

"Just hand me your book bag." Mandy smiled sunnily. Laura handed over her bag without any protest.

Ginny watched the exchange as Mandy half-heartedly dug through the bag, not really looking at anything, and handed the bag back to the small Hufflepuff. "Thanks a mil' Laura. Have a good day." The small blonde girl smiled and continued on her way.

"As you can see it'll only take a moment." Harry smiled again at the pretty red head.

Ginny nodded and handed over book bag. Harry opened it, pretending it was against his wants, and briefly shuffled through the books, stray quills, a spare bit of parchment–

There.

Harry's fingers brushed against something that made his scar pulse as if stung by acid. He carefully lifted the small leather bound book out of the bag. He dimly noted Ginny's face drain of blood. "Just my diary." She shrugged and lied miserably. Harry could feel the lie oozing out of her.

Harry turned the book over and saw the initials engraved in gold on the bottom corner. T.M. Riddle. Harry rose an eyebrow. "T.M. Riddle?" Voldemort's birth name was not commonly known. If fact, it was considered top-secret information in the auror department, most ministry officials didn't even know it. The aurors feared that those who knew His real name would become victims of the Death Eaters. After all, would Voldemort want people to know his half-blood name?

"Second hand diary. We aren't very rich you know, Mum bought that for me over the summer." Ginny lied again. Harry frowned and wondered where she really got it, or who she got it from.

"I don't suppose you know who Tom Riddle is?" He asked lightly, not betraying that he knew every word she had said was a lie.

"No." Ginny lied again.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I need to perform a few scanning spells, just to check and see if the previous owner left anything important behind. Which I doubt, just precautions. You'll probably have it back before supper. If not I'll buy you a new one, I promise." Harry smiled down at her. Ginny nodded, still pale and shaky, and walked slowly off, casting quick glances over her shoulder.

Mandy waited until she was out of hearing distance before whistling lowly. "Tom Riddle's diary? I think we just found out how the Chamber of Secrets has been opened."

"I think your right." Harry mused.

So much for eating the kid who opened the chamber alive. But this was another hash mark against Voldemort. Harry would deliver retribution soon enough.

**oOo**

"You mean to tell me that there's a piece of Voldemort in this diary?" Neville asked in disbelief. The Five Myrmidons were gathered around a dusty desk in an empty classroom on the first floor. On the desk was Tom Riddle's innocent looking diary. Neville shuddered as he mentally pictured a hunk of greying flesh rotting between the pages.

"Something like that. I know it sounds weird, but I can feel it. There's a piece of him in there." Harry gestured to the deceivingly plain leather bound book.

"I wonder... could it be a horcrux?" Roger murmured quietly.

Not quietly enough that Harry didn't hear him. "No way. No way if Voldemort does have horocruxes he would put it in a diary and then send the diary to Hogwarts. That would be foolish. Voldemort may be mad, but he's not foolish."

"Not unless he had a few backups lying around. More horcruxes." Roger continued. "If he has several he can afford to toss one or two around."

"But there's no proof." Harry didn't want to believe in horcruxes. He didn't want to believe that killing Voldemort wouldn't be simple for him.

"This could BE proof." Roger argued.

Harry sighed. "I hate this. Stupid fucking Voldemort." He kicked the leg of the desk half-heartedly.

"Maybe... maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore. He is the only other one that has fought Voldemort and lived. Maybe he knows about horcurxes." Tracey suggested in a quiet voice. She didn't want Harry's wrath to turn on her.

Harry was quiet for a few moments, his face was a blank mask. The others inched away slowly in case he had a powerful surge of magic again. Those were never good. "You're right." Harry replied. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

The others sighed in relief.

**oOo**

Harry Potter sat in a deserted corridor on the seventh floor. His left side was leaning against the pane of a rather large window. It was late at night, past midnight. By now all the prefect patrols had stopped. The gibbous waning moon shined down on the Hogwarts grounds and illuminated the deserted Quidditch pitch. But Harry wasn't admiring the ghostly scenery.

He'd been staring at Riddle's diary for the past twenty-three minutes. He was debating whether or not to open the diary and write in it. After all, no harm ever came from reading or writing in a book, right? Harry smirked. There were a few forbidden books that the Unspeakables owned that begged to differ. Not to mention Muggle cinema also knew that one. "No! You must not read from the book!" Flittered through his head. Immortally cursed mummies that could only be killed only by the _Book of the Living_ he could handle. Voldemort with pieces of his soul spread to the winds making him immortal he wasn't so sure about.

Harry took a deep breath and plunged his pen onto the first page of the diary. **Hello?** He wrote.

There was a moment or two where Harry held his breath as he waited for a response. It didn't take long.

**_Who is this?_** Tom responded.

As IF he was going to tell a young Voldemort that is was Harry Potter, his prophesised archenemy. Harry was a fully trained, elite classed auror. He had some brains, even if some people didn't believe it.

**Kirke Shacklebolt.** Harry replied.

**_Hello Kirke. My name is Tom Riddle._**

**Do you know anything about the chamber of secrets, Tom?**

A long paused followed and Harry was afraid he's scared him off with his forwardness.**_ Yes._**

**Could you tell me?**

**_...no..._**

**Not even where it is? I'm sure you'd know, being the only heir of Marvolo Gaunt.**

There was another long pause and Harry knew he was really pushing his luck. But he didn't have time to weed it out slowly. He needed to know NOW.

**_How do you know that?_** Was Riddle's response.

**I'm a big fan of yours.**

**_Shacklebolt? Son of the auror?_**

**Nephew.** Well, it seemed that the diary had current information. Not surprising.

**_Why don't I show you?_**

Harry didn't have time to respond as a bright light flashed out of the diary and slammed into him like a freight train. Harry fell backwards and hit the stone floor with a crack that made colorful spots dance across his vision. An intense pain, and not from his fall, wracked his body as the Tom Riddle tried to posses him. Harry's body arched off the floor in pain and he let out an animal sounding screech. Tom wanted in. In in in. He ruptured Harry's mind ruthlessly, but Harry was no novice to mental pain. He mentally clawed back into Tom's spirit. His very essence. No time for defence, it was offence time.

Tom ripped through his memories; Mandy, Neville, Rodger, and Tracey as children flashed before him. Scrimgeour's lion hair, Moody's magical eye, Shacklebolt's white grin against dark skin. Harry fought harder. There. Memories of an orphanage. Of stealing. Of the cave. Of a girl's bathroom on the second floor. A sink with a snake carved into the tap. Perfect. Harry shoved at Tom's presence with all his power; he fell out of Harry's mind and back into the diary.

The whole ordeal only took twenty-seven seconds, but Harry felt like he ran a marathon after getting the shit kicked out of him in a deserted alley in the slums of London. Fuck. He lay panting of the floor trying to gain his breath back. That was intense. It was worse than trying to fight Voldemort out of his dreams. That confirmed it to Harry. The diary was a horcrux, but more importantly, now he knew how to get into the Chamber of Secrets. And that was all that mattered for now.

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Continued

WoOtT! I have a beta now, El-Gilliath! Everyone give a round of applause!

And as usual, thanks to everyone who reads this! especially **veela princess, Tequila4U522** (write out your email like prettyracing at yahoo dot com, i'll see it that way!), **Fucted Up Kid** (thanks for your review! and i guess you love Draco, eh?),** Dulce Psycho, jou-kai-mokie, demongirlizumi-chan, GoddessMoonLady, Priestess of Silvanus, SadieW** (sorry, i'm not a big sports of any kind fan, but there's a kid from england on the floor below me and he's always wearing man united shirts), **Melia Nerine, scarblade** (A beta is alot like an editor, but also gives me opinions and such), **Wolflady, LuthorCorp, Inkstained Scarlet** (Draco is pretty much Patroclus, but we don't want him to die!), **placebofan, fifespice, sparkley-tangerine, swampthang, fudgebaby, Dark Angel of Fire Ice, The Great and Powerful Oz** (Yes, Harry knows he can speak parseltongue), **shady gurl, zoomaphonethepirate, DracoDormiens7, Amy Jo **(I've read so many fanfics that i often have problems when reading the books knowing what happened according to JKR), **DemonRogue, Celeste Jacobs, RavenMistress** (I don't think Lucius ever really showed death to Draco, he seems like his bark is worse than he bite), and **El-Gilliath** (my wonderful new beta! Thanks!)

REVIEW please! PLEASE!


	9. The Hero Once More

**Warnings**: Harry vs. the Basilisk. And bad French. I speak English, Japanese, and Spanish. So forgive me. ;;

* * *

**The Hero Once More**

"Thrust, thrust, left, feint, right, thrust, sidestep, block, and slash!" The fencing teacher knocked Neville's sword across the room. He looked disdainfully down at Neville. "You're supposed to hang on to your sword. I barely nudged you." He smirked pompously down on the fourteen-year-old boy.

Neville mumbled something about wishing he was at a footy game than here as he jogged to pick up his fencing practice sword.

"Tracey! Let's see if your incompetence has improved any!" The instructor called across the room where the other four were waiting their turns to practice duel. Tracey stood up gracefully and smoothed down her skirt. They didn't duel in traditional gear and masks, it wasn't practical and it was doubtful any Death Eater would acknowledge the rules of engagement.

"I'd love to shove this fencing sword up his tight ass," Mandy grumbled quietly.

"I think he might enjoy that too much," Roger whispered back with a dirty smirk.

Harry hmm-ed in agreement and winked back at Roger.

But much to the chagrin of their grandiloquent fencing instructor, Tracey was an elegant duellist. Her movements were fluid and graceful, and she moved like water, flowing from one move to the next. Harry enjoyed watching her fence; she was his antithesis in most ways. He always fought fast and intense with hard, angry movements that usually left him breaking the fencing sword. He was better with broadswords and scimitars.

Tracey didn't quite complete her finishing blow and the mock duel ended in a draw. Of course the instructor began to ridicule her. Harry rolled his eyes. He was such a pompous ass.

"Good, good!" Scrimgeour's voice boomed across the small training room. The Head of the department was followed by Moody and Shacklebolt. "It's good to see Tracey improving in physical combat." He grinned proudly.

"But you could have won. Constant vigilance!" Moody bellowed his trademark phrase as he stomped across the room. Harry's scar prickled. Lately Moody had been creating a sense of dread to well up inside of him. Neville said he was being paranoid, but Harry wasn't so sure. Why would he start feeling it now and not before? Moody hadn't done anything horrible to him lately, nothing worse than Scrimgeour and Harry didn't feel dread around him. He had a felt that something was off about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The five Myrmidons assembled in a row in front of their commanding officers and saluted briefly.

"Monsieur Papillon, Merci pour votre service excellent," Shacklebolt dismissed the instructor. He bowed nobly and left the room.

"We have a new mission for you five. Transportation of valuable artefacts from the German Ministry. Artefacts that we do not want falling into the wrong hands," Scrimgeour began to pace in front of them. "Now this is normally a job that an Auror could handle, but Moody suggested we give this to you to give you more field experience." Harry frowned. At ages fourteen the five of them had more field experience than half the Aurors on the force. "Moody will also be overseeing this mission. Here's are the details, you leave at oh four hundred hours tomorrow." Shacklebolt handed out five folders with detailed information on the artefacts and the contacts. "Any questions?"

"No sir," Harry and the other four answered at once.

"Good. Dismissed."

Harry took one last look at Moody before following Roger out. His magical eye didn't linger on him as long as it usually did. He had a bad feeling about this mission. Something was going to go terribly wrong. He could sense it so strong he could practically smell it. Tomorrow something atrocious was going to happen.

**oOo**

Harry was tired of waiting, and he was going _now_.

He took off running down the closest flight of stairs, jumping over banisters when necessary.

He didn't have time to diddle dally and grab his Myrmidons. Dumbledore was announcing the schools closure, and Harry's failure to keep them safe, at breakfast. Then there would be a short service for Colin Creevey, and after that? The students were packing their belongings and then the next morning they were heading off to the train. It was like the governors were trying to make sure Harry failed. But considering who was on the board it didn't really surprise Harry.

Harry skidded into the stone dungeon wall that was really the door into Slytherin, and gasped out the password. He rushed down the staircase to the seventh year boy dorm where his trunk was. He entered the room silently; the last thing he wanted was answering questions from a curious Blaise. Not that anyone could hear him enter over the racket Crabbe was making tonight. If snoring was part of the Olympics, Crabbe would have wond the gold medal.

But Harry's trunk wasn't at the foot of his green and silver four-poster bed. In fact, it wasn't even in the room. He did a quick search, even looked under Goyle's bed, which could be considered a biohazardous zone, but still there was nothing. He frowned. Where the fuck was his trunk? No one in their right mind would steal his trunk. He was Harry Potter from Merlin's sake. He silently fumed. He didn't have time for this.

He marched back up the stairs. He needed his trunk, inside was an enchanted katana sword he received in Japan that could cut through anything, dragon hide to reinforced steel. Harry knew a basilisk would be no match to his blade, Yuukan.

Harry had every intent of marching down the girl's side and waking up Tracey, but stopped in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. He frowned at Draco's door. Would Draco...? No, Draco wouldn't move his personal things into his room... would he?

Harry looked at Salazar, and he stared right back. They really did have the same green eyes, although Salazar was ghastly pale and ancient in his portrait, but still they had the same vivid green eyes. "Are you going to say the password?" Slytherin asked icily. "Or are you going to keep me awake with your tramping through the common room at this ungodly hour."

"Riddle," Harry replied.

The portrait swung open and Harry went inside. The room was half lit, and Draco was lying on top of the sheets wearing only pyjama bottoms. Harry stared at the tempting image he created. Pale skin against dark green sheets. Silky silver hair. All Harry wanted to do was run his hand down over the pale skin, and kiss the soft lips, until Draco moaned breathlessly.

But Harry was distracted from Draco when he saw his trunk at the end of the bed right next to Draco's. Harry's blood boiled. How dare Draco touch his belongings with out his permission? They were hardly dating! Harry growled lowly and stalked to his trunk. He didn't have time to wake Draco up and yell at him. It was nearing two thirty in the morning and time was slithering by.

Draco stirred as the noise of Harry's trunk opening. He stretched like a content cat and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Harry? Where have you been?" He asked. "I've been waiting forever," He whined slightly, but still sleepy.

"I've got something to do," Harry snarled out. He dug to the bottom of his trunk and rummaged around. Holy water, knives, a few arrows, a desert eagle... there. He pulled out his katana blade.

Draco sat up when he realized Harry wasn't planning on joining him in bed. "What? Something to do? Harry it's ... two twenty-three in the morning, what do you _have_ to do?" He frowned.

Harry grabbed his dragon hide pants and gloves before answering. "I found the Chamber," He replied before kicking off his boots and shucking of his pants to pull on his dragon hides.

"The Chamber of Secrets? And you're going now?" Draco asked in disbelief. "No. No way."

"What?" Harry turned to face Draco. "Why not?" He asked without emotion.

"Because it two in the morning! You and the Myrmidons have been up for twenty hours already." Draco crawled to the end of his bed and sat on his knees facing Harry.

"I'm not going with the other Myrmidons. I don't have time to get them," Harry replied. He ripped off his shirt and grabbed a clean black one out of his trunk.

"You're planning on fighting a basilisk alone?" Draco cried. "No. I'm not letting you leave this room." He glared.

Harry slammed his trunk in anger and grabbed Draco roughly by his upper arms. "And exactly how are you going to stop me?" He pulled the smaller body to his roughly. Draco was awkwardly hanging over his trunk, his knees still on the bed while his upper torso touched Harry's. Harry's grip tightened to the point of bruising.

"Harry you're hurting me." Draco struggled uselessly as he looked up at Harry.

"That's what I do Draco is hurt people. That's what I've been raised to do." He roughly shoved him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "Now I'm going to go to the Chamber and hunting down this basilisk, and there's nothing you can do about it," He whispered hoarsely into his ear.

Draco felt a shiver travel down his spine. "Then take me with you," He whispered back.

Harry blinked in shock. "Take you? Fuck no Draco, you're staying here where you're safe." To emphasize his point he pushed Draco deeper into the mattress.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Draco looked up at him through his dark lashes seductively. He rubbed his leg against Harry's calf suggestively.

Harry almost fell for it. It seemed too easy to sink into Draco and ravish the blonde boy. He wanted to so bad. He wanted to see those lush lips swollen and red. He wanted to hear his voice hoarse from screaming. He wanted to feel the pale flesh below him quivering in desire. But Colin's broken body and lifeless stare flashed through his mind. No. He had a responsibility to finish off this basilisk.

Harry leaned down and pressed a gently kiss to Draco's slightly parted lips as he wandlessly cast a light sleeping spell on him. Draco sighed and relaxed against the bed as his eyes fluttered to unwanted sleep. Harry took one last look at the blonde before grabbing his sword and Riddle's diary and left the room.

**oOo**

A girl's bathroom, Harry had to give Salazar credit for picking a perfect hiding place. And he had to give credit to Voldemort for making it a haunted bathroom. Although Dumbledore should have realized this was a possibility. After all, the poor girl was murdered by the basilisk here; it would be the first place Harry checked.

"You say it was this sink Myrtle?" He smiled one of his flirty smiles at the transparent, floating girl.

She giggled behind her hands and would be blushing if she had blood to rush to her cheeks. "I'm sure _Harry_."

Harry didn't really care for the way she kept emphasizing his name, but the poor dear did die when she was in her second year. She died a virgin. Harry sighed in sympathy. "Thank you." He grinned before turning to inspect the sink in question.

There was a small snarling snake cleverly camouflaged on the tap. He tapped it thoughtfully and glanced around the rest of the sink to be sure. He closed his eyes briefly and felt the magic surrounding the sink. All of Hogwarts was magical, every stone and beam of wood had been seeped in magic, not too much, but just enough. And this particular tap felt different. It was subtle, almost undetectable unless the right person was feeling it out. The magic was dormant, waiting to be activated... password protected. Harry grinned in triumph.

"_Open_," He hissed in parseltongue.

Harry was rewarded. The tap glowed brightly as a blinding white light engulfed the whole sink. The sink shuddered and jerked at first and then sank into the ground and out of sight, leaving a gaping hole exposed. Harry glanced in and saw a large pipe, large enough for a man, large enough for a basilisk.

"Oh my..." Myrtle breathed in wonder.

Harry grinned in victory before jumping into the pipe and sliding out of the young ghost's vision.

**oOo**

Draco shot up from his bed. Fuck. Harry played dirty. He shivered as he remembered the burning grip pushing him further into the bed. Fuck. He still wanted Harry bad, but there was no time for a quick wank. He stumbled off his bed and grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants that fell into his hands. He ran out of the room while still trying to button up the grey shirt. He had no time for perfection.

Tracey was having a pleasant dream. She and the other Myrmidons were sprawled out on the beach in Algeciras, at the southern tip of Spain. The sand was warm and the ocean spray was cool. There were no missions to be worrying about, or Death Eaters to fight. No magical world and its reliance upon her best friend. They were happy and carefree.

She wanted to _Kill_ Draco Malfoy for waking her up.

"What do you want?" She hissed quietly. Daphne was the closest bed to hers and she didn't want to wake her up.

Draco had thrown her curtains aside and startled her awake, he was lucky he didn't do that to Mandy or Harry or else he probably wouldn't be alive right now. He leaned towards her intently. "Harry found the Chamber of Secrets," He whispered.

Tracey froze. Harry found the Chamber? So why the Hell was Draco waking her up? Unless... no. Harry! She cursed angrily. She pushed her covers aside and jumped out of bed. "Let me guess, he went off by himself?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, he went off an hour ago."

"And you didn't wake me up sooner?" She hissed again. Why–never mind. This was Harry. "He cast a sleeping spell on you so that you couldn't follow him." She sighed. Oh Harry, when will you learn not to needlessly throw yourself in danger? She wondered. But she, and the other Myrmidons, knew that he would never stop until all evil was banished.

She swept her long dark hair into a messy bun and pulled on a pair of slacks. Draco turned around as she put on a black top. "We have to get the others. Did he leave you any hints?" She asked.

Draco sighed. "No. He grabbed a sword out of his trunk, it was a slightly curved blade."

Tracey cursed Harry again. He took Yuukan, he definitely found the Chamber and was definitely hunting the basilisk. Fuck. "We have to wake the others. You grab Mandy, Hufflepuff is the closest dorm, and I'll get Roger and Neville. We'll meet in the main corridor on the first floor," Tracey ordered. She wasn't fond of giving orders and taking command, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

**oOo **

Harry slid down the dark and slimly pipe, it seemed endless. Small pipes periodically branched off in all directions, but big enough for a basilisk to slither through. The steep slope twisted and turned, and Harry knew he was way below the dungeons by now. Almost suddenly, the pipe levelled out and he landed with a wet thud as it spit him out. The stone floor below him was damp, and the tunnel around him was dark but he could stand with out any difficulty.

Harry started to walk cautiously. It was quiet. An oppressive quiet that sinks down to the bone. Harry couldn't help a shiver that ran along his spine. He cast a dim _lumos_ to aid him, and it revealed small animal bones that littered the passage floor. He grimaced and stepped carefully around a rat's skull.

Harry continued walking, carefully, through the passage. It turned to reveal a small cavern. Harry gawked at the gigantic shedded snakeskin, an uncommon vivid green, much like his own eyes. It lay coiled and empty across the floor. Harry touched it gently and mused over how big the snake must be _now_. Shit.

He continued on, more cautious than before. He looked around every turn before walking; it felt like a labyrinth, with out the dead ends. And finally he came around the last corner and saw a sturdy stonewall, where two entwined serpents were carved. Harry traced the eyes; real emeralds glinted fiercely at him. He hissed again in parseltongue and the stone serpents slithered as the wall parted. Harry squared his shoulders and took a deep breath as he glimpsed into the Chamber of Secrets.

He was Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived.

Bring it on.

**oOo**

"Harry did what?" Mandy exploded.

"Why am I not surprised," Roger sighed.

"Fuck man, I'm his best friend," Neville swore.

Tracey nodded sympathetically. Now that they were a group, Roger would surely take control and uses his genius to find Harry.

"Draco, Harry didn't say anything to you?" Roger turned to interrogate the blonde.

"No." Draco sighed. "The only think he said was 'I've got something to do' and then 'I found the Chamber'."

"Shit." Roger sighed. "Okay, Tracey, we need a retracing step spell. We'll start in Draco's room."

**oOo**

Harry was standing at the end of a long and dim chamber. Stone serpents were carved everywhere, ornately over the floor, etched on the dim walls, and there were stone pillars carved with numerous serpents towering over Harry as they created a long hall and even longer shadows. An odd, greenish gloom seemed to the fill the somber Chamber. While definitely creepy, the room filled him with majestic awe. He walked silently towards the end studying each pillar.

As he reached the last pair of pillars, an enormous statue loomed over Harry. Harry knew who it was. An ancient stone statue of Salazar himself, a long tine beard fell almost to the edge of his robes, two gigantic stone feet jutted out at the bottom of the robe. Somebody had an ego, Harry thought dimly. Now where was this basilisk?

_"Hello?"_ He called out in parseltongue.

The statue before him trembled a moment and the sound echoed around the hall. Harry saw the giant stone mouth open and a very long and very frightening basilisk poked his head out, testing the air with its tongue. He immediately stared at the floor.

"_Master?"_

**oOo**

Roger picked up Harry's discarded shirt. "This will work." He noddedand balled it up in his hand.

Draco was slightly confused. The Myrmidons didn't speak in complete sentences most of the time; they just seemed to know what the others meant. It left Draco frustrated, and slightly confused. "Harry's shirt will track him?" He asked.

Mandy sighed impatiently. "Yes, we need something of his so the spell only shows his steps, or else we'd loose his steps amongst the thousands of steps made by the students and staff of Hogwarts," She explained.

"Oh," Draco responded. That did make sense.

"Can you limit the time frame to just the past two hours? That should do it." Roger ignored the others as he turned to face Tracey.

"Of course," She nodded. She then murmured a lengthy incantation, without using her wand. Draco looked in awe as suddenly footprints glowing a dull gold walked into the room, to Harry's trunk, on to the bed, off the bed, and out the door again.

"Draco, you should stay here," Neville advised.

Draco glared at the bigger boy. "No. Besides, you could use me. What if you need some Slytherin knowledge to get into the Chamber?" He pointed out.

Roger sighed. "Whatever. Fine. Let's go."

The group of five left Draco's room and followed the faint footsteps as they walked out of the slytherin common room. They hurried along silently, and the atmosphere was tense. Draco mused idly that it took one and a half steps of his to match Harry's.

After several minutes the group ended up in front of a girl's bathroom on the second floor.

"A girl's lavatory?" Mandy smirked. "Did he have to pee first?" She joked.

Roger sent her a glare. "His steps don't come back out, obviously," He responded tersely.

"This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Draco spoke up.

The other four looked at him with blank stares.

"Moaning Myrtle. She's a ghost, she died in there fifty some years ago and she now haunts it," He explained.

"That's around the time that Tom Riddle was here," Neville exclaimed.

Mandy pushed the door open and the others followed her in. It looked like a normal bathroom, expect for a transparent girl by the window singing. She stopped and looked at them curiously. "More visitors tonight? This is very odd."

"The previous visitor, where did he go?" Roger asked urgently.

"Down the hole," She replied.

They all looked at each other in confusion. "What hole?" Roger asked.

"It's gone now." She shrugged.

"How did he get the hole then?" Mandy frowned. This little girl ghost was starting to irrate her.

"He hissed and it opened." She replied and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shit." Neville moaned. He used parseltongue? No wonder noone could find it before! And how there was no way to get to him.

**oOo**

_"You are not my master."_ The Basilisk hissed and flicked his tongue, tasting the air around the intruder.

"_No, but I'm here to stop you from killing more innocents,"_ Harry hissed back. He gripped his sword tighter and dropped into a ready stance as he observed the shadow on the immense snake.

"_Silly boy, you cannot stop me_."

"_I think you are overconfident it your old age_," Harry insulted back. The basilisk hissed back in displeasure. Harry watched the shadow approach him. This would be a challenge. He needed to blind the basilisk so he could face him properly, otherwise he wouldn't stand a chance.

He sensed the Basilisk lunge. He rolled out of the path and slashed as he turned as the snake rushed by. He missed the eyes, but cut deep across the massive jaw. The Basilisk screeched in pain. Harry closed his eyes tight to avoid the reflex of looking at his wounded prey. He retreated a few paces. Any good blinding spells? He thought to himself. He knew a few high-level fire spells, and a flesh slashing spell or two. That was probably his best bet.

He launched two slashing spells at the giant head, one right after the other. One hit the left eye, the other was across the snout. He ran to the left of the animal as it withered and lunched clumsily after him. He took a brief glance at the wounded snake. This could work.

The snake was thrashing angrily; Harry had a hard time avoiding the dangerous body. But he successfully leaped onto the back of the basilisk and carefully inched his way towards the head. The basilisk threw its body against one of the pillars, Harry heard more than felt the sick crunch of his shoulder contacting the stone pillar. He ignored the pain for now.

The basilisk threw itself against a wall this time, but Harry barely avoided hitting the wall. He leaped the last few feet to the top of the head. He unsheathed his sword as he straddled the beginning of its neck. His sword was forged to hunt dragons in Japan; he had no doubt it could slice all the way through a basilisk. He brought the blade down through the neck and twisted. He cut the bottom of the brainstem at the base of the skull. The basilisk dropped immediately when Harry cut off the brains functions. Harry fell of the snake as it hit the stone floor and rolled a few meters away. He stayed on the ground for a moment to catch his breath.

Well, that went rather well, he thought to himself. He gingerly picked himself up and approached the massive head slowly. The deadly poisonous fangs glinted in the dim light and Harry eyed them curiously. Basilisk venom was one of the most deadly poisons in the world. Merlin knows why they needed it when their gaze killed or petrified their prey, but Harry learned not to question the ways of nature.

He carefully sliced off one fang with his sword. It was also said that Horcruxes were difficult to destroy. But Voldemort was still a fool to let one out of his care. He took Riddle's diary out of his back pocket; it was a miracle it didn't fall out during the fight. He then carefully picked up the dangerous fang and stabbed it through the cover of the book. It resisted at first, but the sharp fang punctured the protection spells and blood began to ooze out. His scar burned like acid for a moment and then slowly faded. He wedge the fang all the way through before pulling it out again. Blood continued to leak out of the gaping hole and covered his hands.

He then ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped the basilisk fang in it before shoving it in his pocket. It could come in handy. He also put the bloody and destroyed diary in the pocket as well. He next walked back to the head of the basilisk, he needed proof that he completed his job, so he drew his sword once more, and it one clean slice he disconnected the head from the rest of the body. He cast an easy _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the head and set it to float steadily behind him.

He finally took a moment to lean against a pillar to catch his breath. Fuck, his shoulder burned in pain and his head ached. He was pretty sure his shoulder blade was shattered, good thing it was his left shoulder and not his right. He couldn't move his left arm with out mind numbing pain. He also knew his Myrmidons were going to give him an earful when he reached the bathroom. He had know doubt they tracked him there by now.

But he couldn't really bring himself to feel guilty. He killed the basilisk and now the students weren't in danger.

He was a hero once more.

**oOo**

Sorry about taking so long to update! School is definetly taking up alot of my time this year, but i'll keep trying to get these out faster!

And Thanks to my amazing beta, El-Gilliath, again! -glomps you-

And another thanks to the HP lexicon, if it didn't exist, neither would this story. especially this chapter with the chamber of secrets.

And thanks to all the readers! especially: **Bluebear 13, DestinyEntwinements** (I will really try to make them often), **MissiYoung, oracale, Saber ShadowKitten, Mithros, firebirdgs** (answers: Yes, Harry knows about the prophesy. he used to work with unspeakables. two: that i can't tell. three: i haven't deceided yet. four: yes, i took 4 years of spanish i know. i'll incorporate Mexico in), **Beebs, scarblade, smurff, GoddessMoonLady, lovedbytheangels, LetMeLoveYou, Lady Slone, Shadow of ZAFT** (really? -glomps you- thanks!), **Valerie747** (i know Draco's clingy, but i want them both to really depend on eachother), **Miss Moonlight** (really? I remind you of JK Rowling? yes, because i'm really her in disguise!...not. i wish though, all that money...), **StarWest45, The Great and Powerful Ox, Jujube15, RavenMistress **(I tried to make Draco a little more demanding, did it work?), **Semper Fidelis** (I love major paine! you're right, he does! ), **ME, Shady gurl, Inkstained Scarlet** (I really love yoru name for some reason...), **El-Gilliath** (-glomps you silly again- HA!), **Priestess of Silvanus, Wolflady, fifespice, SadieW** (more myrmidons in this chapter!), **AnnF, LuthorCorp** (-glomps you silly because of Clex fetish- ehem. anywho, yes, my beta and i took the advice of your review ),** Dark Angel of Fire Ice** (damn, i'm allergic to chocolate!), **DracoDormiens7, sparkley-tangerine, DemonRogue**, and **Tequila4U522** (I tried emailing you... did you get it?). THANKS SO MUCH!

Review please! Let me know what you thought!


	10. Consume Thy Enemy

**Warnings:** Heh, Cannibalism. And i can't speak Welsh.

**

* * *

**

**Consume Thy Enemy**

"You did not defeat me before, _Harry_, and you never will," Voldemort sneered. His hot, and quite stale, breath invaded Harry's nose, much like cigarette smoke. But still Harry refused to show the slightest hint of discomfort, even though he was in a dungeon Merlin knew where while Voldemort brewed a deadly potion of Merlin knew what.

"If I am no threat, why am I tied up, _Tom_? Fight me in a duel," Harry suggested. He was lounging against the stone slab; he looked like being bound to it was an everyday occurrence. In fact, he looked rather bored.

"Sorry Harry, I need your blood for a potion I've been working on, it combines the magic of the blood to the drinker." He grinned sadistically. "It effects your magic only a little, but have no fear, I plan to kill you no matter what."

"I hope my blood gives you some of my good looks," Harry insulted. Even though Voldemort had used the philosopher's stone, he still resembled a snake more than a man.

"Shut your insolent mout,." Barty Crouch snarled and kicked Harry in the thigh. Harry glared back at the impostor. His polyjuice had worn off twenty minutes ago, and he taunted Harry about it until Voldemort ordered him quiet. Harry felt so stupid about not doing something sooner. He _knew_ something was wrong with Moody and still he did nothing. Idiot, he cursed himself.

It was during the mission to assist in the transportation of artefacts. Harry and Tracey were talking quietly, Harry was telling her about his suspicions of Moody. Roger and Neville were talking to the foreigners and Mandy was scouting. Harry and Tracey watched Moody approach them. He asked to talk to Harry for a moment but Tracey objected. Moody then pulled out his wand and blasted a hex at Tracey. Harry attacked Moody, but he was ready. He grabbed Harry by the neck and then activated a portkey. The next thing Harry knew, he was kneeling before Lord Voldemort. Which brought him to the present.

"Enough Crouch," Voldemort called as he drew a dagger. Ancient runes were etched along the blade. Harry wasn't good with runes, that was Roger and Tracey's area. But he could make out a few that dealt with pain and power. He cut into Harry's skin across the wrist and let the blood drain into a vial he was holding. For Harry it was disconcerting watching his blood leak out of him in such a manner.

Voldemort filled his vial and dropped Harry's wrist. He then turned back to his cauldron and stirred it in.

Harry pressed his wrist against his side to help stop the flow. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess. Shit. Unless... it was risky, and he didn't really know the side effects, or if it would even work. No one had attempted it in centuries, probably because it was barbaric. And if it failed, Voldemort was going to be pissed. More than pissed. But really he had nothing to lose. He couldn't just let Voldemort kill him. Not like this. Besides, he was consuming some of Harry's magic; it was only fair that Harry returned the favour. He just needed Voldemort to come very close to him.

Voldemort dipped a goblet into the simmering potion and studied it for a moment before toasting Harry. "Cheers!" He mimicked and then drank. Nothing happened for a moment, Voldemort just stood holding the goblet with his eyes closed. "_Yessss_," He hissed and then dropped the golden goblet to the stone floor.

His eyes flashed a brilliant red and his body shuddered. Harry could feel his magical power change and triple. He laughed, a bone chilling laugh, and turned his eyes on his prophesised enemy.

"I've been studying too," Harry spoke up casually. He acted aloof, and didn't show any fear of Voldemort multiplying his power. In fact, he acted as if it didn't just happen. "But I've been concentrating on ancient Celtic power rituals."

"Oh? My little Harry is dabbling in Dark Magic now?" Voldemort stepped closer to him. "How quaint!"

"The ministry classifies them as Olde Magick, not dark," Harry replied.

Voldemort shrugged nonchalantly. His power increase must have increased his tolerance of Harry's insolence. Or maybe he was just high on feeling. "Doesn't matter how it's classified by bumbling bureaucrats. It matters what it does to your soul. The craving to do more, to feel more to kill more." He leaned in close to Harry and inhaled deeply. "Yes... I can smell the darkness in you. You used an unforgivable and you crave more." He smiled fondly. "I could take you on as my apprentice." He licked his dry lips.

"No thanks," Harry replied uneasily. Just a little bit closer... come a bit closer! Harry thought desperately.

_"I can give you the power you crave_." He hissed, Harry dimly noted it was parseltongue. "_You could be a great asset to me_."

He was in range! Harry could feel the power pulsing through Voldemort, it made him slightly dizzy.

Harry lunged forward baring his teeth.

Voldemort howled as Harry clamped down on his neck. Harry clung hard, ripping Voldemort's throat as he struggled. Voldemort braced himself against Harry's chest and pulled away forcefully. He screamed in rage.

Harry held a mouthful of flesh and blood leaked down his chin as he grinned triumphantly. He swallowed quickly, grimacing at the feel of human flesh sliding down his throat.

"By the power of Daghda, God of Earth and Power, and his beautiful wife, Morrigan, Goddess of War and Death, I consume thee! Thy magic, thy will, thy very essence." Harry chanted. "Grant me thy power!"

A rush of energy flooded through him. He felt high, as if he would float away if he weren't chained up. He could see magic. See his own magic coursing through Voldemort. See the left over traces of polyjuice potion running through Crouch. See the residue drifting through the air from the blood potion Voldemort had consumed. All different colors. Red, gold, green, silver, black, white, blue, purple, yellow, brown, pink. Every magic had a different color. All swirling in the air. Breathing. Living. Magic was _alive_.

Harry stood up; the chains shattered around him like glass. His magic was gold. Gold all over the chains. Gold all over his hands. Gold. Voldemort was black. Dead. Dead black magic. Dark. Barty was sickly yellow. Wasn't sane. Waste of magic. Hurtful. He had Moody's magic on him. Dark blue. He stole Moody's dark blue. His eye. The magical dark blue eye. Swirling.

Harry couldn't concentrate on anything. Barty was hexing him. Hexing. Shooting his sickly yellow magic at him. But he didn't want it. No. His gold repelled it. It couldn't touch him. No. Scared. Barty was scared. Harry could smell it. It smelled sickly sweet, sickly like his yellow magic. Harry wanted to hurt him. He injured Tracey before they portkeyed here. Tracey. What color was Tracey? Roger? Neville? Mandy? Colors? He wanted to know everyone's color.

Voldemort was advancing on him. He didn't want Voldemort near him. No. Voldemort killed his parents. He wanted his parents. He killed his parents. His black magic consumed them. But it couldn't consume him. It couldn't then and it couldn't now. Even with some of his gold his black still couldn't compare.

More sickly yellow was coming at him. It was annoying. Harry didn't like it. It should have hurt, but it didn't. Barty hurt Moody. Was Moody alive? He needed Barty alive. Barty hurt Tracey. Were the others okay? Okay? They were worried about him. Worried. He needed to return to them. Return. Return. He would bring Barty. Barty would pay.

Barty shrank away as Harry approached. His eyes were golden, shining brightly. Barty shivered in fear. The power rolling off of Harry, it was incredible. Not even Voldemort could approach the boy. Harry grabbed Barty by the shirt. His expression was so fierce that Barty trembled and shook. He didn't want to die. Not like this. Not by him.

But Harry didn't kill him. Before Barty could think they were gone. Apparated.

**oOo**

Harry had always been very resourceful. He had snuck out of a Transylvanian vampire nest. He had crawled out of the Gobi desert with a serious Chinese Fireball bite. He had slithered out of the Amazon Rainforest while half starved. He was used to doing things the difficult way. Even when it hurt like Hell.

Harry was half way up, or so he hoped, the pipe he slid down previously, he was climbing the craggy tunnel using his one good arm while the other was cradled to his chest. The basilisk head bobbed magically behind him. And he ached. Everywhere. His broken shoulder blade burned. He was exhausted. Starved. Parched. He didn't think he could climb for much longer with only one hand.

He paused to catch his breath and eyed one of the side tunnels that branched off periodically. It was wider than some of the others, and it looked rather promising. He swung his leg over and carefully inched his way to the opening. It was big enough to crawl through. He smiled triumphantly and began working his way slowly through the sludgy pipe.

After ten minutes the pipe began to narrow. A few minutes later it was too narrow for the Basilisk head to fit through and no way was he leaving it behind. Harry cursed and leaned back against the stone wall behind him. He had to be in the dungeons by now. He didn't care where, as long as he could walk he would be fine. He eyed the wall across from him. Solid stone, probably a foot thick. He studied a moment longer. He could use a strong freezing spell and then shatter the wall. It could work.

He placed his palm against the wall and concentrated. He drew his magic from the back of his mind. The magic he wasn't supposed to use. Magic given to him by Daghda. "_Rhewllyd_." He murmured. Icy tendrils spread from his palm. They seeped deep into the stone, and Harry heard the stone begin to crack from the harsh cold. He grinned and kept his palm against the freezing stone. "_Toriadau_." He ordered. The wall shattered; stone one foot thick, like glass. Harry breathed a sign of relief and sent a small prayer of thanks to Daghda. It worked!

Harry began to crawl through. The stone led into a sitting chamber, it reminded him of a Professor's quarters. Oh shit, Harry thought as he looked around. They were Professor Snape's quarters, in fact. A fact made glaringly obvious by said professor standing in the middle of the room. Harry finished crawling through the hole he made, and dusted himself off while standing.

"Good morning Professor." He greeted.

"Harry Potter. Would you care to explain _why_ you just blew a giant hole in _my_ wall at four in the morning?" Snape steamed.

"Yes sir, I'll explain. Give me a moment." Harry turned back to the wall and pulled out his wand. He widened the hole a few more feet, much to Snape's protest. He then spelled the head of the basilisk through his hole. Snape gaped at the monstrous head before quickly facing another direction.

"Oh, don't worry sir. Basilisks aren't like Medusas, they can't turn you to stone or kill you once they're dead." Harry reassured.

"Are you telling me the Chamber of Secrets is behind my sitting room wall?" Snape asked in disbelief.

"No, Merlin, that would have made life easier. No. It's through that pipe, down the larger pipe, through the caverns and halls, and then it's the Chamber." Harry rubbed his damaged shoulder. "Do you mind if I go see Dumbledore? The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can go to the infirmary."

Snape glared at Harry, "Right. Fine. Follow me." And so Harry, and the still floating basilisk head, followed.

**oOo**

"The girls lavatory? How clever." Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir! Yes it's clever, but it's password protected in parseltongue! How are we supposed to get to Harry? He could need our help!" Neville blew up. He and the others had raced up to the Headmaster's office once Myrtle told them she couldn't help them. They woke up the old Professor, and were now standing in his office while the old coot, still in his pyjamas, twinkled his eyes at them. Draco was pretty sure he'd be in the cell next to his father's soon if Dumbledore didn't stop twinkling and smiling soon.

"I don't think you need to worry about Harry's well being." Dumbledore smiled his knowing grin. Roger wanted to peel it off his face and feed it to him.

"And why not?" Roger growled.

"Because I'm right here." Came a weary voice.

Harry Potter stood in the doorway. He was bruised, bloody, and looked horrible. But he was alive, and right then, that's all that mattered. The others were too shocked to move.

"Harry. Professor Snape. So good of you two to join us." Dumbledore greeted.

"Professor Dumbledore." Snape nodded.

Harry collapsed into the nearest chair. "Killed the basilisk." He gestured behind him to the faithful head. Harry frowned as he noticed blood leaking all over the carpet of the office. Had he left a trail of blood from the Chamber to here? Huh. Crazy.

"I see. We owe you a great amount of gratitude then." Dumbledore stood and walked over to Harry. "Are you hurt badly?"

Harry shrugged. "Too much adrenaline running through my system to feel anything right now."

"My dear boy, I do believe you are bleeding profusely." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Hm? Ah fuck, I am. Sir, may I go to the Infirmary? I'll report back to you as soon as I am done."

"Please Harry, you health is very important. Take your time, we can discuss this later. And I'll contact your commanding officer." Dumbledore gestured him out of the room. The four Myrmidons and Draco followed silently.

Snape shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe he did it Albus."

"Yes, it's good to see his training wasn't wasted." Dumbledore agreed.

**oOo**

Madame Pomfrey fussed over Harry; she pulled out potions and gauze while waving her wand, diagnosing and healing. "You shouldn't have done any strenuous activity with this shoulder, it tore more muscle," she tutted. Harry offered her a sheepish, but dazzling smile and all was forgiven. Finally, she left Harry to rest on his cot and bustled into her office to order him some food from the house elves.

The Myrmidons swooped down on him, but Mandy spoke first. "Fucking A Harry, don't pull that kind of shit again," Mandy growled. She turned her fierce gaze to Harry. "We were trained to be your soldiers. To help you in battle. And what the fuck do you do? You run off and fight a basilisk by yourself!"

Harry look slightly ashamed, but he argued back. "But it was only a basilisk. Challenging, yes, but really, if Scrimgeour were here he would have broken one of my legs and then thrown me into a pit with it. Alone. And my only weapon would be my fucking teeth."

"Your right my boy, that does sound like something I would do." Scrimgeour's voice boomed in the room. "But it would have been in a controlled environment. What you did was still foolish." He sauntered through the infirmary door, followed by Shacklebolt, Moody, and Dumbledore.

Harry saluted properly to the Minister and his commanding officer before breaking stance and snarling back, "Foolish? I'm preserving my image. Do you think the wizarding world is going to take me seriously if I need help in every battle? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I have to do things myself."

"They already know that you've faced Voldemort by yourself three times, once while you were an infant. I don't think the wizarding world needs any more proof that you are serious." He argued back.

The other Myrmidons wisely backed away from the two furious men glaring at each other. Moody and Shacklebolt joined them. Dumbledore remained a few steps behind Scrimgeour.

"I've fought Voldemort face to face twice. You'd think I'd be okay to handle a basilisk."

"Not true. Voldemort makes mistakes. Magical creatures do not."

"No? The basilisk didn't make a mistake by letting me stick a sword through his brainstem?"

"Enough of your insolence boy! Any battle you engage in from now on you must have the Myrmidons. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, Yes sir." Harry gritted out.

"What is all this fuss about? That's it. Out of my infirmary." Pomfrey marched out of her office and ordered the aurors out. They all gaped at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me? Madame, I happen to be the Minster of Magic." Scrimgeour frowned at her.

"And I am the head healer of Hogwarts. How is Harry supposed to recover if he's in this stressful environment? He isn't. Now all of you OUT!" She ushered four protesting Myrmidons, two head aurors, one Head Boy, one Minister of Magic, and one Headmaster out of her infirmary. "Honestly." She muttered darkly under her breath.

Harry smiled in relief at her, "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome by boy. Now rest!" She tutted over him for another minute before closing the curtains around him. Harry leaned back on the pillows on his cot and closed his eyes.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy trailed after the large, arguing group as they left the Hospital Wing. None of them were paying attention to him as he began to walk slower. He listened to them argue about what do to next, and how they should punish Harry, as they turned the corner. They still didn't notice Draco wasn't with them anymore. He smiled victoriously and doubled back to the doors to the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey adored Draco. For the past six years he'd been charming her through every visit. Which was often considering his teasing of the Weasleys often resulted in physical violence combined with the fact he didn't heal fast, even with magic.

He pushed open the doors quietly and poked his head through. Pomfrey looked up at his entrance with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Malfoy, if you are here to terrorize my patient, then you can leave. Right now." She said sternly.

Draco shut the door behind him and gave one of his dazzling smiles to the Healer. "Madame Pomfrey, I just want to sit next to him. I swear I wont disturb him. Malfoy's honor." He held his hand over his heart.

She sighed and shook her head. "All right. But if I hear anything I'm kicking you out."

"Thank you!" He grinned and quickly made his way over to the curtained off cot Harry lie on. He peeked through the curtains and saw Harry lying with his eyes closed. Draco walked to his side and sat in the chair beside the cot.

He was furious with Harry. Absolutely furious. But yelling and screaming at Harry wouldn't get him anywhere, especially with Pomfrey's threat. No, he needed to be Slytherin about sharing his hurt and anger with Harry. He sighed and propped an elbow on the edge of Harry's cot while studying Harry's calloused and tanned hand. Strong fighting hands. He bet a fight between the Weasel and Harry would be a sight to see. The kind those silly Muggleborns were always going on about. Pay-per-vu or something.

"Draco?" Draco jumped as Harry spoke his name.

"Harry! You're supposed to be sleeping." Draco scolded to cover his jump.

"I've been trained as an Auror since I was a toddler. I knew the second you charmed your way past Pomfrey that you were here." Harry smiled wryly.

"Well, since you're awake..." Draco grinned mischievously as he crawled on top of Harry and straddled his waist.

"Draco!" Harry hissed, "We can't do that here."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You pervert. I'm just getting comfy." To prove his point he then laid down on top of Harry's chest and nuzzled up under his chin. Harry's arms came around his waist and anchored him to his side. Draco purred in contentment.

It was a while before Draco chose to speak again. "Harry... you really scared me," He began quietly.

Harry tensed slightly under him. "Draco–"

"No Harry, I don't want an argument. This is a fact: you really scared me." Draco propped his head up so he could look into Harry's eyes. Harry didn't reply. "How did you damage your shoulder?" Draco asked as he traced his finger along Harry's upper arm.

"The Basilisk threw me up against a wall." Harry sighed.

Draco winced and decided to change the subject, "You cast a sleeping spell on me." He frowned, "And you left me with a raging hard on."

Harry chuckled. "Try fighting a basilisk with one. But if we're placing blame here, you moved my trunk with out asking me."

Draco frowned. "Did you want to stay with Crabbe and Goyle?"

"No. But-"

"And you're sleeping in my bed, so wouldn't it be easier if your trunk was in my room?" Draco prodded.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Yes, but Draco, the point is you didn't ask me."

"I'm sorry, I was trying to do something nice for you."

"But it's the principle-"

"Was it wrong to want to do something nice for you? I've done several nice things for you, and what have you done for me?"

"Wait, what?"

"When are you going to do something nice for me?" Draco demanded.

"I've done something nice for you!"

"Oh yeah? Leave me hanging for a month? Hogging my bed? Casting sleep spells on me? Worrying the Hell out of me? AND we still haven't had sex yet."

Harry studied the glaring blonde. "Then lets have sex."

"No. Not until you do something nice for me," Draco hmphed.

"What? But-you said-ugh. _Merlin_, you drive me crazy." Harry shook his head in frustration.

Draco smiled sweetly at him, "Maybe now you'll think twice before doing anything so reckless again."

Harry just groaned. Draco let out a small laugh before sitting up. "Now I'll let you rest and think about what you're going to do for me. I'm off to sleep, I'm exhausted."

Draco only made it one step before two strong arms encircled him and hauled him back onto the bed. "I don't think so." Harry murmured darkly in his ear, causing Draco to shiver.

"What?" Draco asked breathlessly. Harry was now nibbling on the soft spot below his earlobe.

"You come in here, manipulate me, confuse me, make me feel bad for leaving you, and then you leave me high and dry? I don't think so." Harry grinned ferally and faster than Draco could comprehend, he was on his back with his shirt half way up his stomach as Harry's calloused fingers traced arousing patterns over his skin. And then Harry was devouring him. Rough lips searing against his. Tongue and teeth mashed against his. It was intense. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry tightly and hung on for the ride.

But when Harry's palm slipped into his pants Draco tore away from Harry's mouth. "Harry" he hissed, "Madame Pomfrey is in the room, she can probably hear us." He whispered heatedly.

"You were just complaining a second ago that we haven't had sex yet." Harry reminded darkly.

"Yeah, but we're in the hospital wing. No way. We aren't doing _anything_ in here."

Harry collapsed on his chest and moaned in frustration. "Circe" he swore before wrapping his arms around Draco's middle and burrowing in his side. "You still aren't going anywhere." Harry tightened his hold to emphasize his point.

"I'm not sure I can walk right now anyways." Draco smiled as he ran his fingers through Harry's unruly hair.

Harry smirked. "Good. And when I get out of here tomorrow..."

Draco licked his lips in anticipation, "Mmm, I can hardly wait."

**oOo**

* * *

Well, I'm interested to hear all your reactions to the begining of this chapter! hee!

I've had several comments of Proudfoot. if you have questions about him, send them to JK Rowling, he's an offical auror according to her!

Thanks to all my readers! Especially: Treck, fudgebaby, selenesd (don't worry, i'm not a Ron fan), Dulce Psycho (Slowly Harry is becoming dependent, don't worry), GoddessMoonLady, XxVampire EmpressxX, Beebs (smexy? i think i love you now), tessa3, Faire Weather, Priestess of Silvanus, Sweet-single, gaia (I'm glad you like!), The Great and Powerful Ox, xxbabysparklesxx, huwaw (yes, Harry has a HUGE hero complex ), Brennend (consequences for Ginny, i'm a horrible author, i didn't think of it, you actually inspired the end of the chapter!), margo04, Raskanji, henriette, Jou-Kaiba-Mokie, xXPillZXx, SadieW (I wanted Fawkes in there somehow, but it just didn't work out...), LittleBrownCookie (Gary Stue is a male Mary Sue, and Harry is a canon character. i did say that he'd be OCC though), LetMELoveYou (I'm just taking key features of all the books, alas, no triwizarding tournament), RavenMistress (Chicken soup...mmm...), DemonRogue (yay! -loves you- thank you, Harry isn't intentionally arrogant. that's just how he is! ), Jujube15 (ah, yes, i plan to ahve it cause problems. ), El-Gilliath (-loves you most- well, it would be beautiful without my amazing beta), Mithros (I really wanted to do that ... i even wrote it out... but then i changed my mind!), ME, entchen, fifespice, Dark Angel Of Fire Ice (true... virtual chocolate! YES!), DestinyEntwinements, Lady Slone, AND Missi Young! I love you all:D

Review Please!


	11. Crime and Punishment

Heh, no lemon, sorry guys! but my wonderful Beta, El-Gilliath,assures me this is great regardless!

**Warnings**: Lots of Fighting.

* * *

**Crime and Punishment**

Roger, Mandy and Tracey were studying for their NEWTs. Well, Roger and Tracey were studying while Mandy was working on perfecting a paper airplane. Only Roger was excited to be one of the youngest ever to pass their NEWTs, and was studying zealously, while Tracey studied dutifully and the other three usually had to be manhandled into studying.

Mandy held up her creation and inspected it with one eye. Parchment was really too heavy for good planes, they only flew short distances; she'd have to buy some paper next time she was in Muggle London. But speaking of short distances... she aimed at Roger's head. The plane bounced off his ear and sent Mandy into a fit of giggles.

"Merlin, Mandy. Grow the fuck up. I'm actually _trying_ to study over here." He snarled and crumpled up her hard work with one fist.

"Hey dumb ass! I spent the last twenty minutes on that!" Mandy growled.

"And that's why you aren't going to pass," He argued back.

Mandy yelled in frustration before tackling him off his chair and down to the hard floor. Tracey ignored their tussling and scooted her chair a little to the right so they didn't roll into her.

Roger was on top of Mandy, but Mandy was seconds away from kneeing him in the balls when Neville burst into the room.

"What the Hell? Guys stop it! Harry's in trouble!" He yelled at them.

At the mention of Harry's name the other three froze and looked at Neville. "In trouble for what? He just brought back the fake Moody and saved the day." Tracey asked carefully. She put down her textbook and stood up.

"Harry used that Celtic ritual we looked up against Voldemort and Scrimgeour found out." Neville panted. "They're debating about putting him on trial."

"What? How did they find out? My plan was flawless." Roger grunted as he rolled off of Mandy and stood up.

"Apparently not. I don't know how he found out but he did. And he's seriously pissed." Neville told them seriously.

"Trial? There's no way Scrimgeour would do that. He needs Harry too much to put him in Azkaban for using ancient rituals." Mandy mused as she stood as well.

"I don't know, he's really angry. Like I've never seen before." Neville replied nervously, "He punched Harry he was so mad."

The other three froze again. "Punched?" Mandy stammered out. "He's never been mad enough to physically hurt Harry himself," Roger murmured.

"I heard Harry's jaw crack and Harry fell to the floor. We were both too shocked to move. Harry and I were just training like usual and Scrimgeour marched in and socked him. He just blew up at him and was screaming and shouting about the Cannibalistic Ritual and then he ordered me out. Shacklebolt, Moody, and Dawlish are all in there now with Harry."

"Fuck!" Roger swore.

"What do we do?" Mandy cried. The image of them all beating a defenceless Harry flashed through her mind. Surely they wouldn't... would they? Kingsley would never beat on Harry! But Scrimgeour was a different story...

"Wait. And pray that Harry's okay." Tracey spoke softly. "Pray to every God that'll listen."

**oOo**

When Harry awoke the next morning, he didn't want to move. Draco was warm and comfortable and the air in the infirmary was chilly. But, unfortunately, nature calls. He extracted himself from Draco's warmth and stretched as he began to walk towards the bathroom. When he was done he rinsed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He had stubble, not surprising since it was a day and a half since last time he shaved.

As he walked out he noticed Madame Pomfrey talking to a small boy. Upon closer inspection he realized it was Dennis Creevey. He was a fifth year, but when he was slumped and depressed he looked more like a third year. Dull eyes. Listless attitude. No wonder the kid was on suicide watch. A spark of anger burned in Harry. Damn Voldemort and his 'holier than thou' pure blood attitude. The man wasn't even one himself! Voldemort and Hitler would have been great pals if they had ever met. Harry began to walk over to see if there was anything he could do. He still felt partly responsible for Colin's death.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." Pomfrey greeted as Harry approached. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you very much." Harry grinned.

"I was just telling Dennis that the school will stay open, thanks to you, but he's not sure if he wants to stay here." Pomfrey told him, but Harry got the unsaid message.

He nodded and turned to face Dennis. "I don't blame you." Harry sat on the cot next to the small blonde.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for killing the basilisk." Dennis replied in a lifeless voice.

"Please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me sound old." Harry grinned, "I'm only seventeen."

"Thank you... Harry." Dennis spoke again in the same somber voice.

"It hurts to loose someone you love. Especially a family member." Harry began quietly.

Dennis nodded.

"But you're lucky."

Dennis looked at him as if he was crazy. "How?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, people who lose loved ones to illness, or famine, or an accident have noone to blame for their loss. No outlet to release their anger. But not you, you're just like me now. You can fight and avenge your brother's life."

"How?" Dennis wrinkled his nose, "You killed the basilisk."

"Yes, but who opened the chamber?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Who?"

"Voldemort."

Dennis flinched and replied, "I can't fight him."

Harry laughed. "Yes, I suppose that is my job. But you can support our side. I bet you'd make a fine healer. You can help stop the war that killed your brother."

"A healer? You think so?" Dennis asked hopefully. Light came back into his eyes and he sat up a little straighter.

"I know so. I'd want a strong kid like you to heal me after a battle." Harry nodded.

Dennis smiled, "I think you're right. When I was little in Muggle School, Colin was always protecting me from bullies. So now it's time for me to take care of him."

Harry nodded, "I'm proud of you." He patted his shoulder and smiled. "Will you be okay now?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Thanks."

Harry turned to face Madame Pomfrey, who was smiling brightly. "Do I have a clean bill of health?" He asked.

She nodded, "I check up on your earlier while you were sleeping. You and Mr. Malfoy are free to leave."

Harry gave her a lecherous wink before jogging off to his cot. Draco was still asleep. He was sprawled across the cot with a content smile on his face. Harry sat on the edge and took a moment to study his features. Pale skin. Soft lips. Silvery blonde hair. While he wasn't the most beautiful bed partner Harry had ever had, he was definitely in the top five. But there was something different about Draco. Being with him just felt... right. He was content. When he was with him he didn't think about the war, or Voldemort. It was calm. A calm that Harry was becoming addicted to. And it wasn't just sex, it was just being in his presence. Just holding him while they slept was enough, and Harry had never been fond of cuddling with sex partners.

Harry's musings were interrupted as Draco's eyes fluttered open and he yawned groggily. He looked up at Harry through his bangs. "What time is it?"

"Around two I think," Harry answered.

"Mmm." Draco yawned and stretched.

Harry eyed his form appreciatively with a lecherous grin. "Do you want to head back down to your room?"

"Can you leave yet?"

Harry nodded, "Yup. My shoulder will be sore for a few days but Madame Pomfrey gave me a clean bill of health.

Draco scooted off the cot and stretched his arms upwards on last time, unintentionally arousing Harry further.

Harry stared at the pale expanse of flesh that Draco revealed along his waistline. "Do I still need to do something nice for you before we have sex?" Harry asked.

"Merlin, eager much?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I know I'm going to be punished either later today or tomorrow and I'm not sure how well I'll be able to...perform afterwards."

Draco's eyes widened. "You mean... you mean they'll physically punish you?"

"How else would they?" Harry frowned.

"What do they do?"

"Well... last time I was punished I had to spend a week in Azkaban."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, the Dementors were only allowed to be around me for ten hours a day at the most."

"And that makes it okay?"

"And Roger was locked up with no food or water for five days."

Draco gaped.

"And Neville received twenty lashes."

"This is the government you're fighting to protect?" Draco asked enraged. How could they treat human beings like slaves? Animals? Fuck.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "How will we learn if the punishment isn't severe?"

"Severe? What the fuck did you three do to receive your 'punishment'?" Draco demanded.

"Actually all five us were punished. We ... ah... meddled around with ancient Celtic magic."

"Meddling! Merlin!"

"We were only fourteen then. It'll be worse now since I'm older."

"No."

Harry looked at Draco confused. "No?"

"No. You won't get punished. I wont let them hurt you."

Harry laughed. "Draco, you're going to protect me against the Minister of Magic? Aurors? Unspeakables?"

"Yes."

Harry pulled Draco to his chest. "Thanks for the concern," He said as he nuzzled Draco's jaw. "But it's unnecessary."

"Unnecessary? They'll end up killing you!"

"Actually, with how mad Scrimgeour was last time it's a miracle he didn't." Harry replied.

Draco shook his head. "This is mad. They're mad."

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around the fuming Draco. "Can we please not talk about it?" He murmured into his ear.

Draco sighed as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Fine," He muttered.

**oOo**

"Roger? Roger are you okay?"

Roger was tucked in between two suits of armour with his head on his knees when Hermione first saw him. He sat up straight as she hurried towards him.

"Are you okay? You didn't show up to meet me in the library so I started to get worried and I went looking for you... is everything okay?" She asked again.

Roger gave Hermione a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry about standing you up. I just needed... a minute to myself." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Although there were no visible tears, Hermione could see that his eyes were red and tired looking.

"If you want we can meet later. After all, Hogwarts is staying open now so we don't have to worry about that anymore." She gave him a small smile and started to back away.

"No! Wait, please... stay." He begged and grabbed her hand.

Hermione was instantly by his side. "Okay." Roger scooted over a few inches so she could lean up against the wall with him. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly.

He sighed and gave a small smirk. "Not really... it's just... it's just Harry being Harry again. Merlin, he's pretty much my little brother. He's always getting himself into loads of trouble and our 'parents' are always get both of us in trouble because I should have stopped him or I should have been a better influence, or I shouldn't have encourage him."

"Is Harry in trouble for defeating the basilisk by himself?" Hermione asked.

Roger smirked again. "You really are a bright witch. Brighter than most. Yeah, Harry is in trouble. And so are the rest of us for not keeping a closer eye on him. But how were we supposed to know?" Roger muttered the last bit angrily.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What is the punishment?"

"Scrimgeour is a fucking hard ass. He wants a fucking melee."

"...A melee?" Hermione breathed suddenly. "You mean, he wants you all to fight each other?" She asked in horror.

"Basically. But it's us four against Harry. And without magic. We cant stop until Harry is knocked out. We have to fucking attack Harry until he's half dead and bleeding all over the fucking floor." Roger punched the suit of armor in anger. The suit muttered about anger issues and scooted over a few steps.

Hermione was speechless, "... But... they can't DO that." She whispered in shock. "That's... inhumane!"

Roger laughed bitterly, "But whose going to stop them? It's pointless. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?" Hermione frowned, "Of course I'll worry. I like you. And I like Harry. I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"Davies!"

Roger shot to his feet as she heard Shacklebolt call his name. Hermione stood up slowly and watched fearfully as the powerful auror walked towards them.

Shacklebolt was a cheerful person. When he was around the Myrmidons, he usually had a huge smile on his face and a joke on his lips. But today he looked bitter and resigned. Roger could actually see wrinkles gathering around his eyes and mouth. "Harry was released from the hospital wing. Let's get this over with."

Roger nodded and shot and small smile to Hermione. "Right, I'll see you later Hermione." He and Shacklebolt headed down the corridor. Hermione collapsed to the floor and hugged herself. This was the ministry they were fighting to protect?

**oOo**

Harry stood strong in the middle of the lethal circle; he was facing Tracey and could see Mandy and Roger in his peripheral vision. Neville stood at his back. Neville was always one to charge first in a fight, but Harry was hoping since the target was his best friend and surrogate brother Neville would hesitate. Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt, Moody, Dumbledore, Snape, Black, and Madame Pomfrey all stood further back. Harry had no idea why the Potions Master was there to watch as well, but he tried to block the spectators out of his mind and concentrate on his friends. He was going to attack, and hurt, his friends. His family. His brothers and sisters. Fuck.

He quickly thought of Draco. He and Draco had only made it five steps out of the hospital wing when his Godfather came up to him with the most solemn look he'd ever seen on the older man's face. He told Harry to follow him. Harry had given Draco a quick kiss and a small smile before following his somber godfather. Harry shook his head free of thoughts of Draco too. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Neville at his back, Tracey at his front.

Tracey crouched a bit lower to the hard ground. She saw right through Harry's basic plan, but he was right: Neville wouldn't charge Harry first, and never at his back. This was a punishment for all of them, not just Harry. Punishment for letting Harry be Harry. Tracey frowned. It wasn't right. She'd rather spend time with Dementors than fight her only family.

"One last thing: anyone who is obviously holding back will face worse punishment." Scrimgeour announced. All five flinched. "BEGIN!"

For a moment no one moved. A tension heavy silence bore down on them.

It was Mandy who struck first. And from there it was tag team fighting. Mandy and Harry danced in a small circle blocking and parrying until Harry managed to push her back a few steps. As Mandy temporarily lost her balance Roger charged in.

Roger drew first blood. He sliced a long, but shallow, wound down Harry's calf. Harry didn't even flinch as he counterattacked. Roger managed to block the hard strike, but was unprepared for a second so quick. Harry sliced along his arm. Roger drew back a few steps and Neville stepped in.

Neville and Harry were the closest match physically. Neville fought with a broadsword, his powerful arm muscles swung it around like it was lighter than a feather. But Harry, with his katana, held under his powerful strokes. Neville grunted as Harry swiped along his side, barely grazing the skin. Neville pushed Harry back, and while he stumbled a step or two, Neville socked his across the jaw. Hard. Harry felt his loosened teeth gingerly with his tongue and spit out a mouthful of blood. He then glared and punched Neville in the stomach in retaliation. Both boys quickly dropped their swords and swung their fists again. Harry blocked Neville's, but Neville's body followed his fist through and slammed in Harry, knocking him to the ground.

Harry grit his teeth and kicked Neville off of him. He then pounced and straddled him and hit him three times in the face before Neville managed to throw him off. Both boys scrambled for their blades and stood up hastily as they swung. Neville managed to cut along Harry's left arm while Harry cut along his right.

Neville took a few steps back, he was breathing heavily. Tracey moved in. She swung her fencing sword faster than Harry's eye could follow. He managed to block most of them, barely, but several small stinging cuts accumulated all over his body. Tracey was fast, but if Harry could score one critical blow, she'd be out. Harry gained two more shallow cuts before he saw his opening. She was swinging high, and Harry feinted a block, but brought his sword across her stomach, drawing a deep cut. Tracey stumbled back and to the ground.

Harry turned just in time to catch Roger's charge. He blocked with his sword, but he didn't expect Mandy to sneak up on his unprotected, and unaware, back. She sliced across his left shoulder blade, a deep, crippling cut. Harry cried out in a momentary lapse before thrusting back on Roger and spun to do a roundhouse kick on Mandy. Mandy, unprepared for physical retaliation, fell back a few paces again.

This time it was Neville that attack Harry in unawares. Harry, focused on Mandy and Roger, didn't sense his best friend until it was too late. He managed to step out of Neville's fatal swing so it only caught his front shoulder blade. But again it was on his left. Harry's left was useless now with three major wounds disabling him. Harry cried out again and spent several minutes blocking Roger, Neville, and Mandy from three different sides.

Roger gritted his teeth and Harry quickly blocked all their blows. He was fighting recklessly now. While that was a good thing on most fighters, it wasn't with Harry. The more reckless he was the better he fought. Roger didn't see Harry's low blow coming at his right side, and Harry stuck a deep wound on his unprotected side. Roger gasped in pain and swung blindly as a counterattack. He managed to cut into Harry's leg again. Harry barely grunted and took a step back before charging at Neville.

Harry had a new plan: take out the strongest. And Neville was the strongest physically. His conscience nagged at the back of his mind for attacking his best friend roughly and with out caution, but this was the fastest way to end this. Harry had so many cut over his body, quite a few of them were deep, and he was beginning to think he had considerable blood loss as his vision wavered a bit. Neville was good, but he had a hard time blocking fast attacks. Harry pushed his body to its limits to cut down Neville with swift attacks. He scored four blows in a row across his chest before Neville stumbled back and to the ground.

Harry was beginning to lost energy as he turned to face Mandy. He attacked with powerful downward thrusts, but she blocked them all. With one good hit Mandy knocked Harry's sword out of his hands. Harry didn't bother to try and pick up his blade and instead rushed into her and brought her down physically. Mandy scratched across Harry's face with her long manicured nails deep enough to draw blood. Harry grunted and punched her in the eye. He felt Roger coming up behind him ready to strike a fatal blow to his back. Just as Roger began to swing, Harry threw his weight into a roll and brought Mandy up to receive the blow. Roger tried to stop himself, but couldn't and watched in horror as his sword sank into Mandy's joint between her shoulder and her arm. The sword nearly went all the way through. Mandy was in so much pain that she couldn't even scream. Roger quickly pulled his blade out and Harry rolled her as gently as he could so she was back on her back.

Roger swung again, but Harry managed to dodge and tackle Roger's legs. Roger fell under Harry's weight, but didn't drop his blade. He brought it down on Harry's back, and finally scored his fatal wound between his shoulder blades and centimetres from Harry's spinal cord. Harry gasped raggedly in pain. He knocked the blade out of Roger's hands. Roger punched upwards and crunched Harry's nose. Harry's vision swam as his cartilage shattered. He returned the favour and slammed his palm into the side of Roger's nose and in his eye socket. Roger could only see out of his one good eye now and he grappled for a rock on the ground. He found one that was half the size of his hand and brought it crashing into the side of Harry's head. Harry rolled off Roger and grabbed his blade. He managed to slice until he hit bone in Roger's right arm. Roger howled in pain.

Harry panted for a few moments as he laid on his back. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching from his left. Tracey staggered up to him holding her fencing blade. Before Harry could react she brought down her blade right through Harry's chest, strategically missing his heart. She then collapsed onto her knees. Harry's world exploded in pain, Tracey did manage to pierce through his lower right lung. He could feel the blood rushing into his lung and began to choke and cough up blood.

"Enough!" Shacklebolt yelled as he spun to face the Minister. "Scrimgeour, Harry is down. And severely wounded." Shacklebolt felt sick after watching the Myrmidons tear each other to pieces. He raised them to trust each other and follow orders no matter what, and Scrimgeour ordered them to rip each other apart.

"Fine. Good. Pomfrey, please only heal the fatal wounds. The rest will heal the muggle way." Scrimgeour nodded to the pale, and a bit shaky, healer. She rushed to Harry first, she could tell from his breathing that Tracey punctured his lung.

Sirius Black rounded on Scrimgeour. "Was that really necessary? This punishment was too harsh." He argued.

Scrimgeour eyed him with disdain. "I don't think it was too harsh. Besides, give them a punishment they wont forget and they wont break the rules."

Black glared angrily, but didn't say more. He valued his job as an Auror and as the DADA teacher, both jobs Scrimgeour could take from him effortlessly. Snape also eyed the Minister with disdain, but he and Dumbledore remained silent.

Moody remained silent as well. He stood back from the crowd and observed the five teens; his one magical eye whirled from teen to teen. He hoped that this didn't damage their already fragile psyches.

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Continued!

eh? What did ya'll think?

Thanks to all who read! espeically: **El-Gilliath** (my fab beta), **Ari, GOldensong, Forever secretive, Kurako** (gah, Draco does seem too innocent, i keep trying to fix that...), **WhiteDragonShiro, DREAMS Of CRYSTALLIZE LOVE, SeulWolfe, RitaMalfoy** (wow! thanks for reviewing ALL the chapters! -glomps-), **SaphirePhoenix** (it's far from over ),** sally, fudgebaby, Kismetkracker** (a rec list? wow! i feel honored! and yes Remus will come in later! i promise!), **MidNite Phoenix** (ha, i'm really not in contact with JK Rowling, i get all my info from the Harry Potter Lexicon, and wow, i didn't think book 6 was quite that bad!), **PoeticTradegy** (i'm glad you found it again), **DarkJewel, SianaMoon, MidnightsRose, scarblade** (pomfrey and magic, my friend, that's how ), **Yukino-chan, JadedSecrets, GoddessMoonLady, jbcna, TheDevilsSeductress, angelkitty77, rayvern, Bluebear13** (every chapter starts with a flashback), **sakura blossoms4, spirit element, jmmill13, Dulce Psycho** (ah! Thanks!),** Priestess of Silvanus, SilvreDragon1610** (yes, things will develop better with harry and draco, promise!), **methoslover** (ha! sure**), jillypooh, Firehedgehog, xxbabysparklesxx, beebs** (meatloaf! i haven't listened to them in ages!), **DemonRogue, sadie, Jujube15, The Great and Powerful Oz** (gah! i'm sorry! the x and z are right next to each other! -begs for forgivenss-), **Shania Maxwell, tamachan444, sphinx12, Mithros** (gah! sorry no lemon, i totally changed what i was going to do with the chapter! i hope you still liked),** fifespice, DestinyEntwinements, Dark Angel of Fire Ice, xXPillZXx, RavenMistress, Lady Slone, Miss Moonlight, Brennend **(heh, Harry really used the magic just because he can, heh), AND **MissiYoung**! Thanks all!

Review Please!


	12. The Daily Prophet

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these Characters nor am i profiting from them in any financial way. 

SO. this chapter is a little late, eh? heh. Well, i really thought this chapter was already posted, most of it has been written for so long, and then occasionally i'd get a review and be like, wtf, haven't you read the last chapter? and i realized no, they hadn't, because it wasn't posted... heh. whoops? and then when i finally sent it off to the AMAZING EL-GILLIATH, she was busy... so that's why this is late.

* * *

**  
The Daily Prophet**

The first time it was only a scream. A woman's desperate scream and a chilling voice chanting the killing curse. And then silence. Dead silence.

But soon it began to elaborate. Begging. A woman was begging, 'please don't hurt my son! Please! He's only an infant!'. And then sobbing and choked up hushes of 'Harry, Harry, I'll make it all right'. Evil laughter rang out, a cruel voice taunted about James Potter's dead body lying at the stairs. And then the scream again. A flash of green. Silence.

Harry curled in on himself in his cot. Tears streaked down his face. The only memory he had of his mother was her death.

Other things haunted him too. Lifeless eyes stared up at him accusingly. 'You killed me' they screamed. Quirrell's lifeless body. He landed on his arm and his dead weight snapped it so it lie at an abnormal angle. 'You killed me' 'you killed me' 'you killed me' swirled around him. Screamed, shouted, accused, and it was true. Harry was guilty. He killed a man. Harry. It was his fault. Noone told him to do it; it wasn't an order. He did it.

He remembered the aftermath. The sadness that ate away inside of him. The pain. The horror. His friends tried to understand, they really did. But they couldn't take it away. No. So he shunned them. Mandy would cry, Tracey would glare, Roger would huff, and Neville would offer him a piece of chocolate. He locked his pain deep inside of him. Deep in the darkness. But not deep enough, the Dementors clawed at it daily. Oh yes, they took away all his good feelings. And they wanted this darkness to consume him. Consume him to madness. But they wouldn't win. Harry was strong. He'd endure. He'd come out of this punishment stronger than before. He'd show them.

One time, He, Mandy and Neville were hiking in some woods in Eastern Europe. It was autumn, cold and blustery. But they were having fun playing tag and being in the outdoors. Until Mandy tripped over a tree root and fell down into a thirty-foot ravine. Harry remembered looking down and seeing her broken body. Limbs bent at funny angles. Blood everywhere. It didn't seem like she was breathing. Neville went for help while Harry crawled down into the ravine and held her hand. It was before he knew proper, strong healing spells. All he could do was watch in fear as more blood covered him and Mandy.

But even that memory wasn't as bad as his mother's last scream.

Harry could cast a Patronus spell. He'd always been very good at it. Sirius had seen it a few months ago and wept with joy. Apparently the stag looked exactly like his father's animagus form. But he didn't have his wand, and he didn't want to explain to Moody and Scrimgeour how he wandlessly cast such a difficult spell. No, Roger was right. Best keep certain things hidden from them. Especially after the huge reaction to Harry's Celtic ritual which landed him in Azkaban for a week.

Roger. Technically, it was his entire fault Harry and the others were getting punished. He found the book on ancient Celtic rituals. He suggested Harry try it. He went over it again and again with Harry so that if he was ever trapped with Voldemort again he could use it without any mistakes. But it wasn't Roger's fault. Scrimgeour was ecstatic the first time he killed a man, but he was furious when Harry gave himself more power? Maybe Tracey was right. Scrimgeour was scared of Harry. Scared of him getting too powerful. He was trying to beat Harry into submission with potent punishments.

But Harry would play his game, for now. He'd play the dutiful soldier. He'd follow orders mindlessly, for now. But soon, he and his Myrmidons wouldn't stand for this treatment. Soon. Soon, they'd break free. Soon. But for now, he'd deal with the Dementors of Azkaban. He'd remember his Mother's last moments of life.

**oOo**

"Malfoy? What are you doing out here?" Hermione look at Draco sitting in the Hogwarts courtyard and. He was moodily staring out towards the Quidditch Pitch. He knew that's where Harry was receiving his punishment.

"What do you want Mudblood?" He growled moodily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked him in the head with her book bag. Malfoy nearly fell off his perch and turned to her clutching his head. "What in Merlin's name was that for?" He seethed. "Dumb broad." He muttered.

"Draco Malfoy! You just called me a Mudblood!" Hermione huffed.

Draco shrugged, "did I? I didn't even notice. Must be a reflex."

"Inbred snot." She muttered to herself before sitting next to him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Well? _Muggle-born_, what do you want?"

"Sheesh, call me Granger, or I'll hex you to next Tuesday and NOT tell you what Harry's punishment is." Hermione hmphed.

Draco gaped at her. "How do YOU know what his punishment is?" He asked.

"Roger told me," she replied.

Draco smirked, "You two are quite cosy then?"

Hermione shrugged teasingly, "Maybe."

"Right. So, what is this grand punishment?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. "It's awful, really. Inhumane. The other four Myrmidons are attacking Harry. That's the punishment."

Draco stared at her in disbelief. "What?" he hissed.

**oOo**

"Damn, it's a good thing Pomfrey tightened my teeth up, or else I don't think I'd have anymore." Harry laughed. Neville was helping him back to the castle in classic arm around the shoulder, comrade form.

Neville joined in for a quiet chuckle, "You know I'm really sorry about that, right?"

Harry looked up at his best friend with a sincere smile. "Of course Nev. We were all just following orders, no harm done."

"No harm? Harry, you were stabbed through your _lung_. That usually means death isn't far behind."

"Please, I'd take a missing lung over remembering my parents death for ten hours a day." Harry shuddered. "Trust me Nev, this was a piece of cake for me."

"Wow, our life sucks." Neville laughed and shook his head. He readjusted Harry's weight and kept walking.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, sometimes it does." They were silent for a few moments as both of them concentrated on walking towards the castle with their unhealed injuries. "I don't suppose you fancy a mutiny?" Harry asked, his tone was half joking, but Neville could sense the underlying seriousness.

Neville sighed. "I'm sure Roger has one planned out for us. He's always picking on you, Scrimgeour. He's an ass hat."

"An ass hat?" Harry chuckled. They were near the castle now, close to entering the courtyard that was unusually empty today. But two figures could be seen sitting on a low stone wall.

Neville grinned. "Yup. Hey, look at whose waiting for you. Lover boy. I bet he'll pamper and nurse you back to health." He joked.

"Mm, one can only hope." Harry grinned like a lecher. Neville chuckled in amusement.

"Harry!" Draco gasped as he and Hermione noticed the approaching duo. Draco leaped off the stone wall he'd been sitting on and rushed to his side. "What did they do to you? You look dreadful!"

Harry laughed dryly. "Don't worry about it. My worst injuries were healed."

"Worst? Oh Merlin." Draco dotted on Harry. Harry grinned adoringly down at the blonde. "Can we go to your room?" He asked.

Draco nodded, "Of course. Let's go. Granger, we'll see you later." Draco nodded curtly and marched off, with Neville still helping Harry along on Draco's heels. Hermione sighed and sat back down. Roger had to be coming up soon too. She sat to wait.

**oOo**

Mandy was still sitting on the Quidditch pitch. Pomfrey had healed Harry first and then Neville so he could help Harry back up to the castle to rest. 'Healer's orders' she declared before Scrimgeour could say a thing. Mandy was healed next, and now Pomfrey was over Roger and Tracey was assisting where she could. Mandy winced slightly as she rotated her sore shoulder. Damn that hurt.

"Careful Mandy, your shoulder is still sensitive. Too much movement could rip the healing muscles and bone." Shacklebolt knelt next to her and gently touched her shoulder.

Mandy looked up into Shacklebolt's intense dark eyes and felt her heart flutter. "Don't worry." She shrugged nonchalantly. "'Tis only a flesh wound." She joked lightly.

"Flesh wound? Mandy, Roger cut through your bone. Your arm was hanging on by skin and a few muscles." He told her seriously. "You and Harry, always joking around about serious things. You're gonna give me heart failure in my old age."

Old? Shacklebolt wasn't old! Mandy huffed. "You're not old Shacklebolt, you're hardly thirty."

Shacklebolt chuckled lightly. "Compared to you five, I'm ancient. Sometimes I wish I was still as spry as you."

Mandy smiled up at him. "I think you're still spry. Besides, you aren't even married. Once you're married with kids, then you're old."

He laughed at that. "So, does that make Moody young and spry too?" He joked.

Mandy giggled. "Well... Moody is classified differently. You have the looks to snag a young bride... Moody... Moody scares everything that isn't blind and death." She whispered loudly. She could see Moody's magical eye swirl to look at her, but she knew he couldn't hear her. Fortunately.

Shacklebolt laughed again. "I don't have time to snag a girl, your five take up all my time." He grinned down at her, eyes twinkling.

Mandy frowned at that. "I'm sorry we're such a burden."

He shook his head with a grin. "Not a burden. I'd rather have you five then a nagging wife."

Mandy's heart fluttered again in hope. She eyed him slyly, "What if one of us was your nagging wife?"

Shacklebolt sobered instantly. He quietly started, "Mandy, now is not the time-"

"I know, I know." She sighed before pulling herself off the ground. "There never is a time." She shrugged trying to look nonchalant, but Shacklebolt could still see the hurt in her eyes. He watched her trudge over to Tracey and Roger, Pomfrey was looking over them each one more time before releasing them with only their minor injuries. He sighed in frustration before heading over to talk with Black.

**oOo**

Half of the Slytherin house watched in shock as Draco, and Neville helping the exhausted Harry came through the entrance. Harry looked horrible. He had a black eye just starting to bruise darkly, along with the small bandage over his healing nose and his face was red and swollen as well. His shirt was dirty and ripped and bandages were peaking out of his sleeves.

"I didn't realize the Basilisk messed him up that bad" one slytherin whispered.

"He didn't look that bad earlier," his friend responded.

"Nothing to see here, you all should be studying you lazy sods." Draco glared in true Malfoy fashion. The Slytherins in the common room quickly busied themselves with books and parchment. Draco nodded in satisfaction before opening his door and ushering Neville and Harry in.

Harry sunk gratefully into Draco's warm bed. "Thanks Neville for helping me" Harry thanked as he adjusted himself to a comfortable position.

"Any time Harry. Now I'm gonna go crash. Draco, make sure he doesn't do anything for awhile. He can be a stubborn ass so if you need to bind him to the bed go ahead." Neville warned Draco.

"Kinky," Harry winked as Neville slowly left the room. Neville flipped him a bird before the door shut behind him.

In an instant Draco was on the bed hovering out Harry. "Do you need anything? Water? Food? A book of assorted hexes for revenge?"

"As lovely as that sounds, I just want you." Harry smiled.

Draco laughed, "Harry, I really don't think you're well enough for _that_."

"No, Merlin, I just want to hold you. Ya know. You. Warmth. Nap." Harry gestured.

Draco smiled down at Harry before gently snuggling up against his side.

**oOo**

Hermione only had to wait about fifteen more minutes before she saw Roger, Tracey, and Mandy walking towards her. She stood up and waited eagerly as they approached. "Are you all alright?" She called as soon as they were in speaking range.

"Oy Hermione, just a little sore, but all in one piece." Mandy called back.

"Well you look terrible." She nodded to Roger.

Roger grinned back, "Harry and I had a bit of a tussle."

"Just a bit?" Hermione frowned.

"We'll leave you two in peace. Tracey, come raid the kitchens with me. I need some ice cream." Mandy dragged the sullen girl away to the front door of the school.

"I was so worried about you, especially after Harry came limping by." Hermione spoke quietly.

Roger smiled softly and took one of her hands into his. "It's nice to be worried about. It's comforting."

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm very good at worrying. If there was a contest, I'd be the champion." Hermione joked in attempt to lighten the mood.

"And then I can boast that my girlfriend is the Champion of Worrying."

Hermione took a sharp breath, "girlfriend?" She asked cautiously.

Roger moved another step closer and took her other hand as well. "Please, Hermione Granger, will you honor me by becoming my girlfriend and worrying over me constantly?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She had never been asked out before. Not by anyone for anything. And now a man that could easily fill any girl's dream of a fairy tale prince was asking _her_, the 'brown nosing know-it-all, to be his girlfriend. "Yes." She whispered excitedly and leaned up for a kiss.

Roger let out a laugh of relief; he rarely ever put himself on the line like this, or even tried for a relationship. Relationships weren't practical for Myrmidons, but Hermione, she was cute, intelligent, witty, and put up with him and his smart-ass attitude. He crushed her to his frame as he kissed her back.

**oOo**

Harry woke up extra early the next morning, Pomfrey wanted a quick check-up to make sure nothing was infected and everything was on the right path to healing. It only took a few moments, but still Draco had insisted on coming along. Afterwards they headed to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. The Hall was almost empty. There were a few Ravenclaws, Hermione, and the other Myrmidons. Roger sat with Hermione, and they were talking quietly. Tracey sat across from Harry and Draco looking over some file or another but Harry wasn't paying any attention. His sole focus was his food. He hadn't really eaten properly since before he fought the basilisk. He sure hoped the house elves refilled dishes or else there wouldn't be much breakfast for the other Slytherins.

Draco barely acknowledged the flutter of a few early owls as he poked at his runny eggs. He didn't understand how Harry was gulping them down so fast. Especially with eggs that were better suited for a race than his stomach.

One of the early owls carried a copy of the prophet to Roger. Roger gave the bird a bit of bacon and grabbed the paper in disinterest. Until he saw the front page. "Aw fuck."

Ten seconds later he slammed his paper down in front of Harry and Tracey.

"Well, good morning Rog." Harry greeted through a mouth full of toast. Draco slapped his arm for talking with his mouth full before leaning over to look at the paper Roger slammed down. His eyes bugged.

"Mandy, Neville!" Roger waved the other two over.

"Oh Merlin." Tracey gasped as she saw the full color, animated photos on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Harry followed her gaze and nearly choked on his breakfast.

"What's the fuss?" Neville asked as he and Mandy jogged up.

"_'Harry Potter's Savage Punishment for Killing Hogwarts' Monster'_" Tracey read the title of the article.

"What?" Mandy gasped.

"With photos." Harry added.

"Photos?" Neville leaned over to get a better look. Sure enough, the bolded title screamed across the front page and the following article rambled on about the punishment among unedited photos.

"I can't believe someone took pictures and nobody noticed." Mandy frowned and studied the newspaper. "But I guess everyone was a little too busy watching us beat the crap out of each other to notice someone snapping away."

"Merlin!" Draco gaped. He knew that the fight was bad, but watching Harry in the photos fighting was... horrific, but incredible all at once.

"Hey Nev, looking good here," Harry grinned and pointed to one of the photographs.

"Thanks Harry... that was a good move in this one." Neville complimented in return.

"I can't believe you guys are so casual about this." Tracey said darkly.

"It's only natural," Harry frowned.

"To be casual about nearly killing your family?" She hissed.

"Only natural after sixteen years of the desensitising we went through in our training." Harry replied.

Tracey stood abruptly from the table and glared at Harry before storming off.

"I'll take care of this." Harry sighed and stood as well. The others nodded in understanding as Harry took off after the black haired girl.

Harry caught up with Tracey just as she was about to enter the dungeons. "Tracey, Tracey please!" Harry urgently called after her.

She whirled around with a glare on her face. "Merlin Harry, how can you be so insensitive? And don't you dare say it's because of your training. I know you better than that." She hissed as Harry stepped in front of her.

He sighed and scratched at the back of his head. He wasn't proud of his actions, and he knew Tracey was more sensitive than the others. When they were younger she used to be terrified of spiders, and she'd cry if she saw one, but if any of the others tried to kill the spider she'd try to save it. Harry looked at the floor as he began, "It's because... I don't want to think about it. I don't want to see that as more than a game, I don't want to confront the fact I was ordered to hurt my only family-and I did. So I deal with it through humor. If I can laugh at it, it's not serious, right?"

Tracey sighed and stepped into Harry's arms for a hug. He pulled her up against his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I know it's a fucked up way to deal with it. But we've had a fucked up life."

"I know. I hate it." She murmured. "Sometimes I wish we were normal."

"But I don't regret how we grew up. If it weren't for this program, I'd be living with my aunt and you'd be raise by your cousin... we'd never have met." Harry looked down at her. She smiled back up at him.

"Or if we did we probably wouldn't have become friends." Tracey agreed. They were two completely different people. Harry was loud, extroverted, and loved people. But Tracy was introverted, and preferred a good book then talking to someone. He loved fighting and direct confrontation, while she preferred more cunning and manipulative techniques. But they loved each other unconditionally.

Harry grinned and whirled them around in the hallway until they faced they way them came. "Now c'mon. Let's go back to the Great Hall. I, personally, can't wait to see how the Wizarding World reacts to this one. And how many shades of purple Scrimgeour will reach."

"Four." Tracey replied with a lighthearted smile.

Harry grinned. He knew everything would be better. For now.

**oOo**

Harry silently slipped back into his seat next to Draco, and Tracey sat across from them again. The Hall was buzzing with gossip and gasps as newspapers were traded around the tables. Harry eyed the staff table. Dumbledore seemed content to let them gossip and carry on instead of making an announcement or refuting some of the exaggerations of the article.

"Harry! Is it true? Where you inches from death?" Pansy turned to him breathless.

Draco snorted. "Please Pans, as if Dumbledore or Scrimgeour would let Harry Potter, the boy-who-will-fight-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, be in any danger or dying." Draco spoke in his haughty Malfoy tone before Harry could formulate an answer.

"But this picture shows Tracey stabbing you in the chest!" Daphne spoke up from the other side of Pansy. Tracey flinched as the picture was waved around.

"And you were so beat up last night!" Pansy agreed.

"You still look a little beat up." Blaise spoke up from next to Tracey.

"Yeah, she stabbed me in the chest. And she missed all my vital organs. A muggle trapped in a forest with no medical aide besides a band-aid could have survived that." Harry snorted in a perfect lie.

"And, Harry is just fine now, just a few bruises." Draco poked Harry hard in the shoulder to emphasize his point.

"And feeling a little...randy." Harry winked. "Try poking me again."

"You Pervert." Draco teased.

Harry winked and laughed. Pansy sighed, "I suppose you're right. But why weren't you healed?"

"To get more pampering from Draco." Harry answered with a grin. Draco tossed his aristocratic nose into the air, "Yes, he's like a little lost puppy." Harry loved this, just sitting around with Draco and some friends, teasing and flirting, and being a normal teenager. This was what he was fighting for, for people to be carefree and happy.

Harry turned to the entrance of the Great Hall on instinct to a familiar presence. He paled slightly; whatever was about to come wouldn't be pretty for somebody. Scrimgeour had just arrived.

**oOo**

* * *

To Be Continued!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read and told me what you think! Especially: **Nachtwoelfin, Aleta Thuvis, jonadark** (and i always update! i promise! i do get slow about them though. thanks for the long, lovely review!), **Lucyej, CAP.L, slashslut** (ha, love your name), **Freak in Corner, you-go-on-my-cookie, Beebs** (the best way to get me to update fast is to bother me), **draco-sladylove/Deathraven, BSGirl, Kit, sernity1806, LiarDreamerLoverDemon, good morning starshine the..., Admodum ab Altercor, possible-chobit, Jessie237, FluffySmarts, OosparedoO, TanyaPotter, Bleudiablo, Black Phoenix of the Shadow..., Mariana Citlallintlamina** (I think your review was cut in half), **campchamp21, anime goddes, Sense of Rationality, TheBestOfBothWorlds, darkakane, Kari073, Dragenphly** (i'm glad you're involved!), **The Group of One, Darkna** (I'll try to make them longer... promise!), AchillesMonkey**, scarblade, Bornatdawn1992, Soft Willow, Piggister, Thanatos Nemesis, twitchyfingers, starrone21, peachy-kin** (good luck iwth your campaign! XD), **His Spectacles, Bloody Days of Dust, All-knowing Alien, The Great and Powerful Oz, MAnny2003, like-i'd-tell-you, GoddessMoonLady, HecatedeMort, miz** (your cried! -hug-),** Silver Dragon1610, Wolven Spirits, From The Dark I will Rise, True Love's First Kiss, Kid Leo, rry** (and all of your reivews), **AngelOfPastPresentAndFuture, RitaMalfoy, Mattel-chan, luvbug080688, Queixo, Goldensong, KoveAiden, MintaPotter** (I hate mary sues and ...gary lues? so that's why i just took barely there characters and ooc'ed them XD), **mannal, RavenMistress, brandnewsemester, Asenav, kurako** (how many chapters! hmmm. -looks at outline- err, no clue. several more), **I'm-a-Psycho-Maniac-For-Cok**...(damn and cutting off your name! what are you maniac for?), **Ater Phasma, shady gurl, lady Slone, fudgebaby, StarWest45, Draeconin, Iset, HDoBseSsIon** (your cried too? -hugs-),** MidNite Phoenix, Jujube1, Dark Angel of Fire Ice, DestinyEntwinements, Negs4, DemonRogue, lil ari, Mithros**, and lastly (or firstly) **Treck**. Whew. Damn a lot of people reviewed. i hope i didn't forget anyone!

Everyone's reaction to the fight amused me. i really didn't thinkthe punishmentwas that bad, but all your reactions told me otherwise. I guess Scrimgeour will really have to get His now, eh?

Review Please!


	13. Dumbledore's Orders

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these Characters nor am i profiting from them in any financial way.

**A/N:** Heh. So how ya'll doing? I bet you all thought i was dead/indisposed/amnesiac. but i'm not! woot! and here's another chapter! woot!

* * *

**Dumbledore's Orders**

"It's fucking cold." Mumbled Neville as he scooted closer to the space heater located in the middle of the small barracks room. "Why are we here in the Winter? Please, for the love of Arthur and all his knights, and even the fuckin' table... why is it so cold?!" He whined.

"Yeah, I don't think Voldemort's base is at one of the poles... or the dark side of the Moon," Mandy agreed as she tugged her puffy, white, and tan fur lined winter coat tighter to her shivering body.

"I kind of like it. I just want to curl up with a mug of hot chocolate and read a decent book." Tracey smiled fondly. She too was bundled up in a heavy down filled jacket, but was a little further back from the heater.

"You do realize there's no such thing as 'hot' in Siberia in January right?" Roger joined into the moanfest that Neville and Mandy were partaking. "It's negative 39 degrees outside... and I think negative 5 degrees in here. And a solid zero degrees in my pants."

"In your pants?" Mandy giggled, but it sounded more like chattering teeth than a laugh.

"Ya buch of lame slobs. Can't stand a bit of cold, eh? Spoiled on your Island?"

The four shot up to their feet as Commander Arkadiy approached them, "Sir!" they saluted and exchanged uneasy looks.

"For your griping you'll be sleeping outside tonight in tents." The Commander glared. The Myrmidons exchanged horror filled glances. Sleeping outside was suicide. Even with thermal underwear, thermal sleeping bags and a thermal tent.

Harry walked in a minute behind Commander Arkadiy with lieutenant Mihovilich. "I can't believe you guys didn't want to see that! It was amazing, terrifying, but fucking amazing." Harry exclaimed breathlessly. His cheeks were red, and he was puffing smoke in the freezing air, but he seemed unaffected by the cold.

"Just a bunch of muggle fireworks." Roger muttered and inched a bit closer to the heater. Any closer and he was likely to catch fire.

"A dangerous bit of fireworks. You're here in Siberia to learn about how dangerous Muggles really are. And these so called 'fireworks' are more powerful than you can imagine. The blasting charm has roughly half the power of a stick of TNT, now, the Hydrogen Bomb has the power of roughly fifty million tons of TNT, so that equals about a hundred million times more stronger than a blasting charm... now does that penetrate your thick skull?" The Commander smirked at Roger's paling face. "And not to mention how much damage the radiation does. And there is no healing charm or potion to reverse the side effects of radiation. And no Protego is strong enough to shield you."

"So how can you get away with testing these bombs if they are so dangerous?" Roger asked curiously.

"First, that's why we're in Siberia. Also, there are International Laws we follow to test our bombs... but really there is no one to enforce them, except for the United States, us, or China, but none of us want to risk an attack for scolding a sovereign nation for testing their weapons." The Lieutenant spoke up.

The Commander nodded. "Now get your gear on. We're going to go through all the drills again. Outside. Endurance strengthening." He grinned evilly as Roger, Neville and Mandy whimpered.

**oOo**

"Dumbledore. A word, please." Scrimgeour grinded out of his pained smile.

Dumbledore nodded and stood. "In my office, perhaps?" He gestured towards the Great Hall doors.

Scrimgeour nodded. "And the Myrmidons too." He spoke a tad louder, but everyone in the Hall heard him since they were listening avidly. The whole Hall watched in silence as the Headmaster, Minster of Magic, and the five Myrmidons walked out of the hall. The second they left the hall erupted in whispers.

"Did you see his eye twitch? I think he was about to shit a brick!" Ron laughed over at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone that angry. Not even my Mam!" Seamus shook his head. "And believe you me, she gets terrible. Especially when she found out I was selling that rum." The other Gryffindor boys laughed at Seamus and his moonshining business.

Draco snorted at the Gryffindors obnoxious laughter. Didn't they realize how serious the situation is? He sent a glare that went unnoticed.

**oOo **

Up in Dumbledore's office, Scrimgeour burst as soon as the door shut behind Neville.

"I'm issuing a statement this afternoon that these photos are fraudulent." His face was an even darker shade of red, and one of his eyes was beyond twitching, it was _pulsing_.

"But sir, they aren't fraudulent. And everyone in this school knows it." Roger spoke up.

Scrimgeour spun around to face the oldest Myrmidon. "Oh? And how does the entire school know?" The Minister glared.

"Well, if you had let Madame Pomfrey heal all our wounds, you could get away with issuing the statement. But the entire school has seen us black and blue, so they'll know it's a cover up." Roger gestured to his and Harry's still swollen faces. "And they'll tell their parents, who will tell their friends and coworkers, and so on."

"He's right, Sir." Harry nodded.

Srimgeour growled, which made him look even more like a lion. "This is going to be very awkward to explain."

"Call it a training session." Harry shrugged. "That's not really a lie, is it?"

Dumbledore settled into his chair and watched the unfolding scene before him, his eyes twinkled like mad. It was for the best that the Prime Minister's back was turned and could not see the Headmaster's amusement.

"The Myrmidons have to have endure 'harsh' training in order to successfully fight Death Eaters, right?" Roger added.

Neville, Mandy and Tracey stood in the background also watching the unfolding scene.

"That will have to do for now, I want you all to see the Nurse again and get your wounds completely healed. You all are going to be the center of attention here soon. And begin an investigation on who could have taken those pictures, it should be obvious, I'm sure they made quite a few galleons off it. I'll have it looked into from the ministry side as well." Scrimgeour was beginning to calm down, and his face was paling to a less angry red. Mandy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yes sir," Harry saluted.

"Also, keep an eye on the Malfoy boy and all the other children of suspected Death Eaters. I feel something big is brewing and ready to burst." Scrimgeour barked out his last order. "Now, I'm going back to the ministry, and let me know if _anything_ turns up about those pictures. Someone _will_ pay for this."

The Myrmidons saluted one last time before Scrimgeour stormed out of the office.

"Well, that went better than expected." Mandy smiled cheerfully.

"I nearly pissed myself there at the beginning. I really thought he was going to get physical like when... well. Err." Neville trailed off and stared at the ground. The others shifted awkwardly.

"Like when he punched me for using that one forbidden spell." Harry finished Neville's thoughtless analogy.

"That'd be the one," Neville chuckled awkwardly.

"Harry, may I have a word before you leave?" Dumbledore spoke up to ruin the awkward spell that had been cast.

"Yes Headmaster?" Harry turned to the aging headmaster. The other Myrmidons filed out the door, but waited below the staircase for Harry.

"I wanted to go over some security details for the Hogsmeade trip next weekend."

"What?" Harry asked blankly. Hogsmeade trip? That didn't seem wise...

"It's the weekend of Halloween, that's when the second trip usually is. I regret missing the first weekend, but with the Chamber situation all squared away, I thought we'd get back on track."

"Dumbledore, you can't be serious. You can't allow a Hogsmeade weekend. Its just asking for Voldemort to attack." Harry slammed his fist down on the Headmaster's desk.

"That may be, but the students here need a break. They've been so stressed, and we just had a student death. They could all use a little fresh air and some fun."

"So let them frolic around the lake or something. A Hogsmeade weekend is a bad idea. No, it's a _terrible_ idea."

"Thank you for your opinion. But if you think it is such a terrible idea, will you enforce the extra security?"

Harry glared at the aging headmaster. "Yeah. I will. And I'll call in a few favors to get extra aurors patrolling the town."

"How thoughtful of you." Dumbledore grinned. Harry glared fiercely at him.

"But you do know that this is a horrible idea-"

"Mr. Potter. I wasn't asking for your permission." Dumbledore said a little more forcefully.

Harry backed away from Dumbledore and his harsh tone in disbelief. "Yes sir." He saluted and stomped out of the office.

**oOo**

"A Hogsmeade weekend? That's a terrible idea!" Roger's face screwed in horror, "the chances of Voldemort attacking are so high I don't even want to figure them out." Harry had taken his Myrmidons to the school entrance where they found Draco and Hermione waiting for them. Both of them look relieve to see the five soldiers. Scrimgeour had stomped out of the school fifteen minutes ago. The group then proceeded to the closest empty classroom.

"I can see where Dumbledore thinks it is a good idea though." Hermione spoke up.

"What?" Roger frowned at his new girlfriend.

Hermione frowned right back. "Well, everyone is so stir crazy in here, we have a waiting list for detention because of all the kids caught after hours," she pointed out.

"Ha, that's amusing. And Hermione does have a point." Neville agreed. "These kids need a day to go crazy at Hogsmeade. Relieve some stress, ya know?"

"So just because all the students are restless we're risking their _lives_ so they can spend some money on candy and butterbeer?" Harry bit.

"Did you try to talk Dumbledore out of it?" Roger turned to face Harry.

Harry sighed, "Yeah... but the old coot wouldn't listen to me."

"We'll have to inform Kingsley right away. I'm sure he could get an extra patrol up here. Especially the Aurors that have family here at Hogwarts." Tracey spoke out.

Harry nodded and sighed.

"You could ask the Hogsmeade Mayor to put up a temporary ward to prevent direct apparation over the town just for the day." Draco rubbed Harry's back as he spoke up.

"That could work... most wizarding towns have a clause in their laws about war time apparation under emergency circumstances." Roger nodded. "Harry, you'll have to come with me to help convince the mayor. You know how people are if the Great Harry Potter visits them."

"Yeah, they'll bend over backwards." Harry sighed again. At least it would come in handy this time. He'd never met the mayor, but he was bound to be an adoring fan.

"So... who do you think took the pictures?" Mandy efficiently changed the stressful topic. She could see that Roger and Hermione would be exchanging some words later on.

"Dennis Creevey." Roger responded automatically.

"Well, that was fast." Neville snorted. "You don't have a list of candidates?"

"I don't need one. Colin Creevey had the most efficient camera equipment in the school that would allow those high quality pictures to be taken and still remain hidden at a far distance. And since Colin is... deceased... it is mostly likely his little brother took the equipment and took the photos." Roger reasoned.

"I agree about his camera... but who isn't to say one of his roommates didn't take his camera?"

"Simple. They all thought Colin was annoying with his camera and snapping pictures all the time. You're deaf if you never heard one of them complaining. So why would one of them take it?" Roger countered.

"Plus, who'd take his camera in a room full of Gryffindors?" Draco added. "Now if Colin was a Slytherin, it'd be another story."

"That's probably true." Mandy sighed.

"Ha. It is true. Four times my good make up has gone missing only to be found in another girl's trunk." Tracey snorted.

"Well, now that we know who... what should we do?" Neville turned to Harry.

"Congratulate him," Harry smirked. The others rolled their eyes. "I'll deal with him, don't you guys fret," Harry winked. "Meeting adjourned."

The other's got up from their positions about the dusty classroom.

"Can I talk to Mandy and Tracey alone though?" Harry looked at the two girls and then Draco. "I'll catch up with you in a minute," he smiled at the blonde boy.

Draco shrugged and walked out the door with the others. He watched Roger and Hermione walk off... they looked like they were about to have a serious exchange.

Inside the room, Harry turned to face the only two girls he really knew. "I want to do something nice for Draco," Harry began awkwardly.

Mandy looked at him blankly. "Nice?" It wasn't like Harry to have romantic thoughts during a stressful mission. And Scrimgeour's temper and Dumbledore's actions were way beyond stressful.

"Yeah. Nice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm really not sure." Harry scratched the back of his head. "I was hoping you two could tell me 'cause you're girls."

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two depress me in your ignorance of other people's wants."

"Okay, fine, what do normal couples do?" Harry asked. He and Mandy looked on expectantly.

"Well... the usual. Candy, chocolate, flowers, sonnets sprouting eternal love..." Tracey ticked off options on her fingers.

"Draco's not a Hufflepuff." Harry snorted.

Mandy socked his shoulder. "And what, pray tell, is wrong with Hufflepuffs?" She growled.

"Nothing, my dear, nothing." Harry smiled innocently, or tried to, and failed.

"So, candy, chocolate, flowers. That sounds kinda good actually, I could use a devout boyfriend for all that...Oh, but don't get too much chocolate. You don't want him thinking you're trying to fatten him up. And don't try to write sonnets. Please." Mandy shook her head.

"Me? Write a sonnet? The closest you can get me to Shakespeare is '10 Things I Hate About You'." Harry shook his head.

"Mm, Heath Ledger..." Mandy grinned.

"More like, mm, Julia Stiles," Harry licked his lips in return.

"Hey! You could sing to him!" Mandy smiled eagerly. "Like Heath Ledger does in the movie!"

Tracey snorted and Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "Me? Sing? Ha! I think I'll stick with the chocolates and flowers."

"Fine, your loss." Mandy shrugged.

"You should take advantage of the Hogsmede trip. Take a twenty minute break from patrolling and take him on a romantic walk and give him a gift or something." Tracey suggested.

Harry nodded in agreement, "I like that..."

"Good. 'Cause I'm no good with this romance stuff either." Mandy sighed.

Harry patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Kingsley is probably afraid of ruining the comradeship we all have."

Mandy shrugged, "I don't really want to dwell on it."

"All right... let's get out of here." Harry and the other two walked to the open door.

**oOo**

Roger led Hermione outside to a cozy little spot behind Greenhouse Five. It was chilly outside, but this spot soaked up the heat from the building that the air was warm.

"Hermione... I can't believe you think this Hogsmede trip is a good idea." Roger started.

"I never said it was a good idea, I just see the logic Dumbledore is using. All the students need a break, heck, even I could use a fresh butterbeer and a sugar quill." She sighed.

"But the whole situation is dangerous. Death Eaters won't care if they're attacking students. Voldemort will see another perfect chance at attacking Harry Potter and if a few children end up dead... oh well."

"But many of the known and suspected Death Eaters have some sort of kin at Hogwarts." Hermione pointed out.

"And they'll see it as a good opportunity to lower the muggleborn student population in the school so their kin don't have to suffer with them anymore." Roger argued. He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed.

"Look at us, arguing over what a Death Eater will or won't do," Hermione sighed. "I guess it's just easier to think that the Death Eaters wouldn't try to attack, after all I am a muggleborn. After Harry Potter I'm on the top of the 'To Kill' List."

Roger crushed Hermione to his chest. "Don't say things like that," he murmured into her hair. "I won't let anything happen to you." He hugged her tightly.

Hermione smiled up at him and stroked his jaw line. "My knight in shining armor," she joked.

**oOo**

Harry walked Draco to his first class in a comfortable silence. The stopped a few feet outside the Ancient Runes classroom. "How do you feel about a date this weekend?" Harry asked.

"A date? But won't you be patrolling Hogsmede?" Draco asked in slight disbelief.

"Well, I'll get a lunch break."

"You will?"

"Of course. I'm the boss, aren't I?" Harry grinned.

"Well then, a lunch date sounds fantastic. Should I do my hair?" Draco teased lightly.

"Maybe I'll even take a shower," Harry teased back.

"You better."

"Have fun in class," Harry swatted Draco's bum as we began to walk away. Draco winked over his shoulder.

Harry grinned and headed to the DADA classroom. He occasionally helped out his Godfather, but mostly in the higher classes. All the students were nervous of the ex-auror-turned-murderer-turned-innocent-turned-auror-again teacher. And coupled with the ever intimidating Boy-Who-Lived? It was a miracle that the first years didn't die of heart failure when they attended class.

Harry walked into the fourth year DADA class just as everyone was settling down. Sirius nodded and smiled at Harry as Harry settled down in a chair off to the side. Harry glanced around the room, and sure enough, little Dennis Creevey, still the shortest kid in his class, was sitting a few rows back. He looked better then he did last time Harry saw him, just a few days ago in the hospital wing. He waved nervously at Harry, and Harry nodded back.

Now wasn't the time to confront Dennis.

**oOo**

Later that night found Harry and Draco snuggled up in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. Most of the younger years were asleep, there were a few scattered seventh years up studying in quiet corners, and Tracey was playing a game of chess with Blaise Zabini.

Harry had helped with detention that night, there was a backlog just as Hermione told them, so Neville, Roger and Harry ran their own detention earlier that night. And ran was the key word. The Myrmidons had them run laps around the lake for two hours as detention, the three boys ran as well to help keep the grueling pace. Luckily, it was mostly just the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor quidditch teams, which had an illegal 2 am scrimmage three days before on the quidditch pitch. Most were fine with the detention, except Ron Weasely, who seemed to glare at Roger anytime he was near him.

But now Harry was glad to be relaxed with a beautiful blonde curled at his side, how much better could life get?

Harry was reading some muggle book called The Art of War while Draco pretended to read his Potions text but was really just enjoying the sound of Harry's heart beating. Draco had a question that had been eating away at his insides for quite some time... and now seemed like a good time to get an answer. After all, nothing monumental happened today, just a Scrimgeour conflict avoided.

"Have you ever had sex with one of your Myrmidons?" Draco asked hesitant. He feared the answer. Harry was so close with his four friends, Draco always felt left out when he and Harry were with any of them.

Harry grinned down at the cuddling blonde. "Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? As if, I'm never jealous. Just curious." Draco sniffed in disdain. Harry grinned at how snobby he just sounded.

"Curious? Curious for a threesome maybe?" Harry teased.

Draco blushed scarlet. "No! Merlin, no. I'm just... curious about your ... past." Draco finished lamely.

Harry placed a soft kiss on top of his head. "The Myrmidons are my family. to me they're my brothers and sisters. We love each other yes, but it's platonic love."

Draco silently smiled in relief. He knew he would never be able to compete with them for Harry's affections.

"But..." Harry felt Draco tense.

"But?" Draco prodded. He knew it. It was Tracey. It had to be, Harry was always concerned about Tracey. The pale girl with huge blue eyes just screamed 'protect me Harry! I'm weak!'. Draco was just a fling to Harry. A spot of fun.

"Well, Mandy and I both get ... aroused during battle. And every now and then we would help each other out." Harry told him reluctantly.

"Mandy? You're in love with Mandy? Oh Salazar how do I compete with her!" Draco moaned. Mandy was chipper and outspoken and ... muggle loving. There was no way Draco could act more like her! Draco could handle Tracey, he could act weak and send out 'Protect me Harry!' vibes. Hell, he already did! But sending out carefree and everyone's best friend vibes? Draco was doomed.

"In love?" Harry laughed and hugged Draco closer to his chest. "Circe no! Draco, we rut like animals and then ten minutes later we're back to accusing each other of having cooties and pulling each other's hair."

Draco snuggled deeper into Harry's warmth. "Rutting?" He wrinkled his nose. "So you're not in love with her?"

Harry snorted. "No, besides, Mandy is trying to seduce Kingsley. She's been in love with him since she was fourteen."

"Kingsley? The man you think of as an uncle?" Draco sat up.

"I think of as an uncle. Obviously not Mandy." Harry smiled in amusement.

"Oh." Draco felt a bit silly now.

"Draco." He looked up at Harry's throaty purr. "I told you the truth. I only want you." Draco melted under Harry's intense gaze. He wrapped an arm around the back of Harry's head and brought his mouth crashing down to his. "Mine." Harry growled possessively as he devoured him.

"Yours." Draco replied breathlessly as Harry nibbled along his jaw to the sensitive spot behind his ear. "Only yours."

**oOo**

* * *

so I've been waiting for the Hogsmeade chapters for a long time! this was one of the ideas i had that made me write this story! so hopefully you all are just as excited as i am!! 

And thank you to _EVERYONE_ who reviews this story! your review mean more to mean than you can imagine! even you're little 'woo, thiz is kewl' reviews make me happy because it lets me know that people are reading this story. so thank you everyone! and especially those who leave suggestions and huge comments, and ideas! because they might just show up in the story! yaaay!

Review?


End file.
